


Mutant Refugee

by Adnachie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Concentration Camps, F/M, Fear, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Memories, Nightmares, On the Run, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Refugee, Sexual Tension, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adnachie/pseuds/Adnachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the first X-Men film, with plot twists.</p><p>The mutant phenomenon has spread across the world. Whilst most countries struggle to find a way to deal with the 'mutant problem,' some have come to drastic measures. As some countries introduce registration acts, others have cut themselves off from the rest of the world, cutting all communication. Worst of all, no one outside knows exactly what was going on, except a select few.</p><p>Evie is one of those few people who do. On her rough journey through Canada, she comes across a mysterious cage fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler!!
> 
>  
> 
> You'll find that I have replaced Rouge with my own OC and made some plot twist. I do plan to put Rouge back into the storyline at some point, just not sure when.
> 
> I'm basing this fan fiction on the movies and what little I know from the comic books. Please, please read, rate and prompt!

The bar was a dive. It didn't even try not to be and for some reason Evie kind of admired that. It was the most upfront place she'd been to since she'd escaped the UK. Did that make her feel and safer? Fuck no.

The name bar would have been a generous name for this place. It was more like a shed that served drinks. It was clammy and crowded. But really that didn't matter. As long as she could blend in, that was all that that mattered.

Blending in had gotten easier overtime. At first her English accent identified her, which meant she couldn't stay in one place for long. But Evie was smart and she was able to pick up the Canadian accent and could get away with minimal speech.

She wore heavy walking boots, scruffy blue jeans, a black tank top with an Aztec cardigan and black leather jacket. The bar was fully crowded, making it difficult for her to get to the bar to order a drink. Everyone's attention was brought towards the centre – a fighting cage. Inside was the announcer, one limp body being dragged out and another – a fighter. His top was off, dog tags around his neck and covered in sweat. He leant against the cage, smoking a large cigar. The crowd was booing him. 

The announcer worked them up. “Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years I have never seen anything like this. Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?”

The crowd roared at him. One tough-looking man looking man stood up, “I'll fight him!” He threw off his jacket and entered the cage. Clearly it wasn't his first fight.

As Evie sat at the bar, the announcer gave the new challenger some advice. She couldn't hear them above the crowd so she ordered herself a rum and coke.

The challenger barely allowed the bell to ring before he strode up to his opponent and punched him. He punches again and again before kicking him the nuts. The guy with sore bollocks fell to his knees and received a few more kicks for good measure. Somehow he recovered just as he was about to receive another punch. His knuckles collided and the challengers hand went limp. He howled in agony. 

The crowd began to boo. With one more punch and a head butt, the ball kicker was out cold.

As the crowd booed the announcer calls the fight. “Ladies and gentlemen, the winner for tonight and still king of the cage... the Wolverine.”

\---

Soon the bar emptied, with just a few stragglers and drunks left. Evie sat in the same place, but had removed her jacket and cardigan, revealing her pale British skin. In the background the TV was playing. “...Once the welcoming point to thousands of immigrants, Ellis Island is opening its doors once again, this time for...”

The king of the cage, the Wolverine entered the bar and sat himself down. “I'll have a beer.” As it was handed to him, he lit a cigar and glanced at something behind Evie.

“How much are you charging tonight honey?” The man leered at her. He moved in close, breathing into her face. His breathe stank of cigarettes and cheap beer. 

“Even if I was, you couldn't afford me.” Evie stated bluntly, turning on her stool so she didn't have to breathe in his stench.

The man couldn't take no for an answer, so he turned and faced her. “What's the matter, am I not good enough for you?”

“I doubt you would be.” She turned again, this time facing the bar.

He leaned in close to her ear, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. “Y'know, we wouldn’t' have to pay.”

We? A shiver ran through her body. Impulsively she tensed and a static shock covered her skin, only briefly. The man felt it and flinched, shaking his hand.

Evie looked at the filthy mirror across the bar. Towards the bar, not far behind her she saw her pursuer walk to his four friends, who were staring at her intently.

They must be desperate. She thought to herself, knowing that she looked far from attractive. Her hair was a mess, she had no make-up on and her clothes were baggy so they didn't attract any attention to her curves. Plus, she had lost some weight, thus lost some of her curves. Life of a refugee was hard. Despite this men still desired her. She simply couldn't disappear. There was always one that pestered her.

But this one had friends and they were drunk enough to do something illegal but sober enough to pull it off.

“You lost your money; you keep this up, you'll lose somethin' else.” a gravelly voice said from the other end of the bar.

She turned to see the two men from the cage fight. One neutral man was trying to keep the peace. It seemed to work and one of them began to walk away. But then he turned back and all Evie saw was a glint of metal.

Faster than it can be told, the Wolverine slammed his attacker up against the wall. Three claws slid from his knuckles and pointed at the other man's neck. The whole bar fell silent and stopped dead. Everyone waited for the other shoe to drop.

The cocking of a shut upped the stakes. A shotgun was pointed at the mutants head.

“Get out of my bar, freak!” the bartender ordered. 

The mutant looked behind him briefly, then, in one quick motion, extended three claws from his other hand and sliced the shotgun in half like a water melon. Gun powder scattered across the floor.

He held them both there, knowing he was in control. But then he did something unexpected. He retracted his claws and quietly walked out.

Suspiciously, Evie turned around and looked at the five men behind her. They were deep in conversation, huddled together like a bunch of criminals. They kept glancing at her. Their intentions couldn't be clearer if they were licking their lips. This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

Without a second thought she downed the last of her drink, grabbed her jacket and bag and dashed out of the bar.

It was still light outside, but dusk was reaching across the Canadian landscape. The cold hit her like a truck and gave her goose bumps.

He wasn't hard to find. His broad figure was making its way across the car park towards a run down trailer, Evie had to run to catch up to him.

“Hey, wait!” she called out to him, but he kept walking. “Wolverine.”

He stopped and turned on his his heel with an unfriendly frown on his face. Determined she ran up to him.

“I need a ride out of here,” she said bluntly.

“Excuse me?”

“I need to hitch a ride,” she spelled out of him.

He stared at her. “Why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

“Because there are five men in there who are planning to rape me!” She spat out, frustrated.

Finally she let her panic set in. Her heart began racing. Here she was asking a man, who could potentially shred her to pieces, to save from being gang raped. Was she crazy? Probably. Was she scared? Definitely. 

He seemed to be thinking. Oddly he sniffed the air. Something caught his eye and he looked over her shoulder, suppressing a growl. Evie turned and saw the five men loitering outside the bar, watching carefully. Her heart dropped.

“Alright,” he said, grabbing her bag. “Where ya headin'?” 

She threw on her cardigan and jacket and followed him to the trailer. “Anywhere.” She sat herself in the passenger side. 

Without another word he got in and drove off.

For sometime they drove in silence. Sat awkwardly in silence. “Thank you,” Evie said at last, beginning to calm down.

He nodded. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Evie responded. “Can't help but wonder if I was over-reacting.”

“You weren't.” He grunted.

She nodded. After a moments thought she turned to him. “How about you?”

“What about me?”

“You survived five rounds of a cage fight.” She pointed out, “And you were kicked in the balls. With steel capped boots.”

An amused grin spread across his rugged face. He actually looked a little handsome. In a very rough, dirty kind of way. “Why are you thinking about my balls for?” He asked in his rich Canadian accent.

She couldn't help but smile. “Because most men would be sitting on a bag of frozen peas right now.”

“I'm not most men.” He said, a little more seriously.

She smirked. “Or maybe you're not a man at all.”

He looked at her with a thick cigar in his mouth and a raised eyebrow. “You lookin' for proof darlin'?”

Evie looked at him sternly, like a parent silently telling a child to behave. She thought a comment like that would make her tense and nervous, but instead in make her a chuckle inside.

“To soon?” he asked.

She looked at him with a friendly smile. “Too soon.”

He nodded again. “I'm Logan.”

“Evie.”


	2. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Evie watch the Northern Lights.

“D'you know where you're headin'?” Logan asked Evie after they had been on the road for a while.

Evie shook her head. “Not really. I just want to find a small town, get a job and blend in.”

The Canadian looked at her. She couldn't blend in if she covered herself in leaves.

Her messy hair consisted of loose, chocolate curls that were swept over one shoulder. Her doe eyes were bright green with long lashes that framed them. Her skin was very pale but flawless, with small, bow shaped lips. Underneath her baggy clothes she was pretty skinny, but there was still a hint of curves. Logan realised that she was so small, we could probably snap her bones with little effort.

“You hungry?” He asked her, already predicting her response.

“No.” She answered abruptly.

Logan looked at her again. She looks half starved, why wouldn't she want something to eat? 

He realised how close he was to her in this confined space, he could inhale her natural scent. She didn't wear any perfume but she smelt sweet and earthy. 

For a while they watched watched the Canadian landscape go past. Everywhere you looked was a cold, beautiful view. Sharp mountains pointed up to the sky, and old spruces lined crystal, clear lakes and pristine white snow covered the hills.

Evie gazed around the window, almost forlornly. Logan couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye, watching her green eyes scan the landscape. “Where ya from?” He asked.

She paused, a little to long. “Look darlin',” Logan began. “I know you ain't Canadian.”

Evie nodded, swallowing hard. “I'm from the UK.”

Logan looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. He took his cigar out of his mouth. “Are you a refugee?”

After a moment she nodded again. “...Yeah...” she chocked out.

Logan sighed heavily. “I'm sorry.”

\---

Night had finally fallen. It suddenly began to snow, making it impossible to drive on the winding Canadian road. Logan managed to find a safe spot to park by a lake. Evie jumped out of the trailer to stretch her legs. She approached the lake and sat herself on a rock. Logan contemplated for a moment before he pulled out his last two beers from the back of the trailer. He brought them over and sat down next to her.

She gazed at the clear sky. Slowly but surely the northern lights began to form and dance across the sky. Stars could be seen behind the moving hues of green, blue and purple. Logan uncapped one of the bottles and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully and looked up at the sky again. “It's beautiful here,” she said in her normal, English accent. Logan looked at her and sipped his beer. “Yeah, beautiful.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the phenomenon. Logan kept glancing at the girl beside him, who was deep in her own thoughts. He wondered what was on her mind. Was she thinking about her home? What exactly happened to her? For some reason unbeknown to himself, he stood suddenly, wanting to get away from her attractive scent. But he moved to quickly and slipped, falling flat onto his ass.

Evie snickered. “You’re a very graceful man.” She said mockingly, offering a hand to help him up.

He didn’t need the help, but he took it anyway. Once he was one his feet she let go, and a static shock struck them both. The blue strands of electricity transferred from her hand to his and he felt the shock move up his arm. Groaning, he held his arm and waited for it to subside. Bemused, he looked at her. “Does that happen to every man that touches you?”

She looked just as confused. “Not like that.” Lost in her thought she brought her bare hands around his waist. She didn’t touch, just hovered her hands an inch above his skin. She stood close to him, their chests nearly touching.

Logan tensed and felt his pulse quicken, as if she were touching him. Instead, he felt a hum across his flesh, then the hair on his chest began to stand. Something inside him seemed to vibrate as she moved her hands over his ribcage and across his chest. Her small hands then moved over his broad shoulders and down his arms, pricking up the hairs on his forarms. The vibration followed wherever she placed her hands and for a brief moment he wondered where she was going with this. He stood still, feeling awkward but not wanting to interrupt her train of thought.

Every now and then she glanced at his face, but she seemed ignorant to the effect she was having on him. “Are you aware that you’re skeleton is made of metal?”

It took a moment for Logan to register what she said. “What?”

“Your skeleton. It’s metal.” She repeated. Lines of confusion crinkled her forehead. She looked up at him, staring at him with her bright, green eyes. “How are you able to stand, to walk?”

Logan simply shrugged.

“You don’t know?” Evie asked him quietly.

“No,” he answered sternly. “I don’t. I’m gonna hit the sack.” With that he turned around and walked straight up to the trailer.

\---

The smell of fear was ripe in the air. It woke Logan up with a start, hearing panicked murmurs. The hair on his body began to stand up on end. 

Flashes of blue filled the dark trailer. He saw the source. Evie lied on the ground, tossing and turning, lines of blue static energy running across her. 

She's dreaming. Logan realised. And from the smell of her sweat it was far from a pleasant one. She whimpered and breathed heavily. Whatever dream she was having, it somehow worsened as her whimpers became muddled pleas and incoherent words.

Carefully he crawled over to her trembling figure. Chances are he would get a nasty shock if he touched her, but if she didn't wake she could set his trailer a light. Slowing he reached out and placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. “Wake up.” He whispered gruffly. 

She didn't stir.

“Wake up.” He said a little louder, shaking her a bit roughly. “Come on wake up.”

And suddenly she did. Evie bolted up right, giving Logan a nasty zap. He let go as he was jolted backwards against the trailer, making it topple to one side before it slammed down on all four wheels. Terrified she looked around her like a wild, not recognising where she was.

“It's okay. You're all right.” Logan said quietly, reaching out to her.

It took her a moment to recognise him, but she did. Taking a deep breath she rested against the in wall.

“Bad dream?” The Wolverine asked.

“Bad memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you still enjoy. Please rate and Prompt!


	3. Cold Shower

Before Logan could ask what kind of bad memories, Evie got up and walked out of the trailer.

He looked out the front window. It was morning now. He must have slept as soon as his head hit the floor, because he hadn't heard her come in. Awkwardly he clambered through the trailer and into the driving seat. The windows and windscreen were clouded up with condensation. He took a rag from the side pocket and wiped them down. It was then he saw Evie outside and he couldn't help but stop and watch her.

She walked through the snow and dipped her hands in the lake. She scooped up the icy cold water and washed her face. For a moment she stared out at the water, deep in thought before she stood up. As she wandered over back to the car, Logan turned the key in the ignition. The engine wheezed and groaned but cut out. He tried again, growling at the vehicle, “Come on.” This time it wheezed but gave up.

Frustrated, Logan stepped out of the trailer and lifted the engine cover. Evie stood next to him, examining the engine herself. “The battery is dead,” Logan observed with a huff. This was bad news. They were miles away from the nearest town, meaning they would have to wait sometime before any help would come.

“No problem,” Evie said simply as she placed her bare hand over the battery. Strands of blue electricity danced across her hand. They latched onto the car battery and within moments, the engine struggled to life. 

Logan simply nodded his thanks to her and they both climbed into the trailer again. Once they set off a thought occurred to Evie. She looked over to the radio and turned it on. Nothing came out of it. “It's broken.” Logan told her.

Not easily deterred she nimbly pulled it out and flipped it over in her delicate hand. She inspected it briefly then shook her head. “Nope, the battery is just dead.” She took the small battery out and turned it around in her palm over and over again. As she did so, the battery vibrated and filled up with 'juice'. After doing that for a couple minutes she placed it back into the radio and returned it to the trailer. Instantly it came to life and noise came pouring out of the stereo. The voice of a Canadian DJ filled the silence between them.

“That's a neat trick.” Logan observed, lighting a cigar. He took a long inhale and turned to her again. “I'll make you a deal.” He exhaled, filling the space with thick smoke. “You keep my car running and ya' can travel with me as long as you want,” he offered her. “And I'll keep ya' safe.”

Evie couldn't help but feel touched by the point he made. It was probably the best thing she'd heard since she escaped the England, but a voice at the back of her head told her not to depend on anyone else. The things she'd endured had left her feeling cautious towards other people. Yet...at this point at time, she didn't have many options available to her. 

“Sounds fair,” the brunette responded.

“-and this song is for all those 60's children out there.” The DJ's voice cant through the radio, from replaced with Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airplane. 

\---

After a long inner debate, Evie finally found the courage to ask her companion a question. To lighten the query, she smirked at him. “So how can someone not know they're skeleton is metal?”

Logan peered at her with his dark, intense eyes. Evie's gaze at him faltered, and he got a small whiff of fear. “I have amnesia.” He said gruffly.

“Wow,” Evie responded in British, unsurprised way. “What's the last thing you remember?” 

“I remember thinking to myself, I don't remember who I am,” The Wolverine said sarcastically.

Signing Evie clarified, “I mean where were you? Who were you with?”

Logan exhaled, thick cigar smoke filling the small space. “I was on an Island, in an old nuclear power plant. There was smoke everywhere and police were surrounding the place. There was this guy who said we had to get out of there. So I got out of there.” He explained, without adding any extra detail.

“Who was he?” Evie asked, prying.

“No idea.”

“Have you thought about going back there?” She asked him, trying to pull him out of his iron cast shell.

“Why would I go back?” He asked her.

“A particular sight or smell might spark something in your memory...” Evie suggested.

Logan remained silent for a moment, lines of thought creasing his forehead. “It might.”

\---

The rest of the day passed by without any event, and just as the sun began to descend under the horizon, a motel sign appeared by the side of the road. Half the time Evie dozed, half sleeping and half listening to the Canadian radio.

“How d'ya feel about feel about staying in a motel?” Logan asked, knowing by the rate of her heart beat she was only napping.

Evie's eyes lit up. “That'd be great.” She said sleepily. The prospect of sleeping in a bed and having a warm shower brought her immense excitement. I've been on the road too long. She thought to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A few miles later a small town appeared, and they travelled to the outskirts to find the motel. It was easily found and much as expected. It was a simple, two story building by the side of a main road. Dingy with neon signs, just like the movies. 

Together they walked through the snow to the reception, where a spotty faced, teenager boy was waiting.

Logan took one sniff and turned up his nose. With that smell, it was clear why his eyes were fixed on the computer screen. Without even looking up at them, he asked one of the stupidest questions ever. “You want a room?”

Logan opened his mouth to let out some kind of witty response, but Evie beat him to the punch. “No, we want you to sing Copacabana.” 

The receptionist looked at her blankly. “A room with twin beds.” Evie said at last.

With a huff the receptionist turned around and took a key from wall behind him. He slammed the key on the desk as Evie and Logan parted with their money. Taking the key Logan led the way to their home for the night. They were on the ground floor, right in the middle of the block. As they walked in, they were greeted with the smell of stale air and damp walls

"Cozy," Logan stated sarcastically. 

"There's a roof, there's a bed," Evie replied, walking to the bed closest to the bathroom. "And there's a shower." she pulled out a towel and shower gel from her bag and marched into the bathroom. The door was kicked clothed and after a minute the shower was turned on.

Shrugging Logan took off his jacket and threw in on the bed, which sank as Logan sat down on it. Slowly he undid the laces of his boots. As he lifted one leg up to pull it off, the bathroom door slid out of the latch, coming a jar. Through the small crack of the door, he could see part of the shower. Behind the facet glass, he could see the outline of Evie's naked body. His inner animal stared closely, trying to see some intimate shape of her female body. Her breasts, her waist, her hips. But it was all a blur. Realising what he was doing, he shook the hopeful thoughts out of his head and took off his boot.

Inside the shower, Evie stood under the water, letting it fall over her. It was cold of course, to deal with the lustful thoughts that filled her mind for two days now. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't rid the urge to touch herself. She felt warmth radiate from between her legs as her hand travelled down her stomach. She bit her lip whilst her fingertips rubbed the sensitive bud between her folds and quickly allowed her to climax after two days of built up frustration. Refreshed, Evie quickly washed her hair, dried herself and dressed, hoping that Logan hadn't cottoned on to her mischief.

Logan was watching TV as Evie walked out of the bathroom, towelling her brown hair. Without a word Logan walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Quickly he stripped off and jumped into the shower. The water hadn't warmed up before he was pumping himself, striving to reach absolute satisfaction. His was a very primal man. It took all his will power not to succumb to every impulse and desire, but he had to release himself at somepoint. With his eyes squeezed tight and jaw clenched tight, Logan growled into his climax, the water washing away all the tension from his muscles.

When at last Logan emerged from the bathroom, Evie looked up at his with her leafy green eyes. "Wanna go to the pub?" she asked in her typical English accent. 

“You know the way to a man's heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please comment or bookmark. It motivates me to write more!


	4. Lavender and Booze

The pair walked into the fist bar they saw. It was pretty much empty, except for a select few regulars. Again it was dark and dingy with a pool table, a darts board and an old jukebox. Logan and Evie sat themselves at the bar and ordered a couple beers. 

“So,” Logan began, pausing to take a big gulp from his beer. “Where in her majesties Kingdom are ya' from?” He asked in his rich, gravely voice.

Evie also took a long, much needed drought from her own drink. “I come from Yorkshire, then moved to London to study.” Evie explained, deciding she was comfortable to divulge some information.

“You don't have an accent,” Logan noticed.

Evie smiled at him. “I've been trying to tone it down.” She whispered, leaning in to him slightly. It was at that moment he realised how she smelt like lavender. It wasn't a smell he came across often, but on her it was fantastic. 

He couldn't help but lean in a little closer. “So what did you study?” Logan asked her, intrigued by this small, English woman who suddenly walked into his life.

“Music technology.” Evie answered, somewhat proud of herself. “I graduated with a 1st.” Suddenly she went quiet, her eyes glazing over as some other thought took her away from the conversation they were having.

After a few moments, Logan tried to grab her attention. “Do you play anything?”

“Oh, um...” Evie thought for a moment. “I play the piano, guitar, fiddle and ukulele.”

Logan lifted the beer to his lips. “I play the triangle.”

Evie burst out laughing. Damn that beer went straight to my head. She soon realised.

He noticed it too. In fact she hadn't eaten all day, so the booze she was chugging down like orange juice was hitting her like a brick in the face. But she didn't seem to mind at all. Amused, Logan noticed the fast but smooth transition this pretty girl went through and made a note of it through the evening. Logan downed his beer to keep up with her.

Stage One – Buzzed  
Why the way Evie leant against his arm, she was feeling warm and cozy. She continued to tell him all about her university life. The stuff she could remember. As she put it, her university friends were amazed at the grade Evie got, considering how she had a hangover for every exam she sat. She also earned the nickname 'E-Volt' and 'The Volt' for the amount of times she should have but didn't get electrocuted.

Stage Two - The Best Friend  
It was this point where their conversation reached it's peak volume. Logan found himself telling Evie about his music preferences. He had quite a wide variety, but he particularly liked country music and the blues. One of his favourite artists was Johnny Cash, to which Evie got excited, admitted she also liked his music along with rock, blues and soul. They spoke at length about different bands and artists. Logan discovered that Evie's particular favourite was Bob Marley.

Stage Three – The Song and Dance  
Suddenly deciding that the dismal bar they was too quiet, Evie jumped up and clumsily made her way over to the jukebox. Moments later 'Cocaine Blues' filled the bar which was enough to liven up the place. Soon people took to the floor and began dancing as Johnny Cash reached out to each person. Bounding with energy Evie jumped onto the bar stool and orders several tequila shots. Jesus she can drink. Logan thought to himself as he watched her throw back her third tequila. As she absorbed the booze, her own Yorkshire accent began to emerge.

Stage Four – The Hookup  
About half-way through the evening Evie leaned into him. She pointed to the other side of a bar, “Aye up,” Evie said, deciding to give into her natural accent. “There's a lass over there whose ben' ganderin' at you all evenin',” 

“Huh?” Was all Logan could say, his mind too foggy to understand her. 

“Look,” She said pointing again.

Hazily Logan turned and looked. It took him a few moments to locate the hag staring at him. Her make-up looked like it was applied by a drag queen and the woman had squeezed her pruny body into a far too short denim skirt and a far too low tank top. Unfortunately, it left little to the imagination and Logan felt a cold sweat coming on. “Jesus.”

Evie sniggered. “Aw don't worry pet, al' keep thee safe.”

About ten minutes later Evie suddenly patted him on the arm. “Look lively the cougar's about.”

Before Logan could ask her what the hell she was talking about he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cringed inwardly. If he was sober, he would have smelled the hag's haze of cigarette, vodka and cheap perfume.

“Now I wonder,” The woman said, leaning against him. “Would be kind enough to dance with me tonight?” 

Without even looking at her he shook his head. “I'm sorry but I don't think my girlfriend would like that.” He lifted the beer to his lips as if that was the end of the conversation.

“Oh don't be daft!” Evie suddenly chimed in. “Y'know I don't mind sharing.” 

Logan choked on his beer, unable to recover before Evie dug him a deeper hole. She leaned across the bar and smiled at the cougar, “You'll av' to 'cuse him, he's shy.”

“Aww well ain't no reason to be shy!” The woman exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him away from the bar. “I won't bite.” Evie gently pushed Logan towards the woman and before he could do anything the hag was pushing herself against him and forcing himself to dance.

Back at the bar Evie was in a fit of giggles. Each time he looked at her with a dangerous glare, it simply spurred her on.

Stage Five – The Party Mode  
“You should probably save your friend from Gladys sometime soon.” The barman told Evie who was slumped across the bar, staring into space. Bleary eyed she looked at him, then to the dance floor where things had gotten a little out of hand. Gladys was all over Logan, against his protests. 

Like an lightning bolt Evie grabbed both their beers and danced over to the pair. She made her way through the crowd to them both. With a bright smile, Evie kindly took Gladys' hand and spun her into the arms of another man. It thrilled the woman. Once he was free Logan grabbed Evie by the waist and held her against him. Gratefully he took his beer off her and chugged down the much needed alcohol. “You owe me big time Sparky,” he told her.

They began dancing together to country music. “Didn't you enjoy dancin' wit' Gladys?” She asked in her thick Yorkshire tongue.

“She smells of cats.” Logan said stubbornly.

“Cats!?” Evie exclaimed in her drunken stupor. “You can smell cats on her?”

“I can smell anything.” He said, spinning her under his arm.

As she rolled back she stumbled a little. Logan held his strong arm around her waist so she didn't topple over, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to remain balanced. “And what do I smell like?” She asked him.

“Lavender and booze.”

“Lavender?” Evie repeated, looking at the ingredients in her beer to see if there was any lavender in it.

Stage Six – The Journey Home  
When the night was done Logan and Evie stumbled out of the bar and swiftly and into the snow. Together they laughed at themselves as they rolled around. Evie was the first on her feet, unscathed. She wobbled over to Logan and got behind him. “Come on pet,” she said, putting her arms under him. “It's bed time.” 

“Yer gonna have to carry me home darlin'.” Logan said, sitting there happily as Evie put her arms around him.

Determined Evie put all her strength into lifting him, but he didn't move an inch. They both burst out laughing. “I'm sorry Logan, but I don't have a forklift truck at hand.”

Eventually they were both on their feet and started the trek back. With their arms linked up they wobbled to the motel. When they arrived, Logan had a hard time getting they damn key into the door. When it finally opened, Evie hiccuped. “Look.” She said, nodding to the stairs up to the next flight.

Low and behold, Gladys was dragging a young man up to her. They were both as drunk as Evie and Logan. 

“Poor fella.” Logan said.

Evie snorted and hiccuped.

They got into their room and began the difficult task of pulling off their boots and coats. Logan managed to strip down to his jeans but Evie was incapable of taking anything off except her coat. Giving up Evie fell onto the bed and shut her eyes, just as thumps and groans began to resonate from the room above.

“Woo, go Gladys.” Evie mumbled, doing a weak fist pump into the air.

Shaking his head Logan also climbed onto his bed. It creaked under the strain of his weight.

The thumps and groans got louder and more exaggerated. Gladys' cries got louder and louder and sounded quite similar to a banshee.

“Sounds like the exorcism is going well.” Logan said with a huff.

Evie rolled onto her stomach, “She's faking it.” After a moment Evie smiled, “Could've been you Logan.”

He sighed again. “Don't remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please read and rate! Feel free to prompt as well :D


	5. Hangover from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank IAmDeathBecomeYe, shinyduskull and the 2 guests for leaving me kudos. It always makes my day. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction and I have a mental map of where this is going XD Having said that, if you have an idea or desire, please share it with me and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> You'll see in the next few chapters that although I'm doing the movie plot line (with twists) I'm going to alter some of the characters. I like the movies a lot, but there a few characters that I feel should be more like 'X-Men the Animated Series', namely Rouge and Collosus. I hope you guys approve.
> 
> As always, please please leave me some comments or ideas. I really want to know what you think! XD

Bright morning light crept through the thin curtains and illuminated the small room. Logan was the first to stir. As usual his sleep was disturbed by testosterone filled blood surging to his groin. Half asleep, Logan moved his hand past his stomach and began to lazily rub himself. He groaned as he hardened and waisted no time in rubbing his shaft with his rough hand. His heavy breathes filled the small room as he caressed himself, gripping tightly as his climax neared. A sleepy moan came from the other side of the room. Logan stopped mid stroke, clutching his hardened member. Shit. I forgot she was here.

Evie rolled over half asleep, breathing softly. His cock twitched at the idea of her knowing his sinful act. There was no way he could stop now, his inner beast wouldn't let him. He was heavily tempted to carry on and let her catch him, but he suspected it would lead to a great deal of embarrassment.

Slowly he climbed out of bed, trying to conceal his erection. Evie didn't move and was breathing deeply. He quickly escaped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. It took a while for the water to warm up, in fact it was freezing but not even cold water could sedate his lust. 

With his inner beast was simmering beneath the surface, Logan clutched his cock and rubbed himself aggressively, water rolling off his trembling muscles. His wild thoughts brought him back to the events of the evening before; Evie leaning against him at the bar, filling his nostrils with her earthy, floral scent. The way their bodies pressed against each other as they danced. He had his strong arm around her waist and the memory of her breasts against his chest was enough to tip him over the edge. Growling Logan released his sexual tension. 

In the other room, Evie began to reluctantly wake up. The sound of running water gradually rouse her. She rolled over instantly regretting the sudden movement. It felt as if her head had been replaced with a bee hive. Her mouth was dry as a bucket of sand and her eyes watered when she attempted to open them. Groaning she began the arduous task of getting up. Slowly she sat up, her head pounding. 

At that moment, Logan emerged out of the bathroom with wet hair. “Mornin',” he said, a small smirk on his face. 

He wore jeans and no top. Evie peered at him, squinting as the light hit her eyes. Logan approached the bed and pulled on his white vest, allowing Evie a quick glance at his bare chest. He was heavily built with large, defines muscles and strong arms. Dark hair speckled his chest and led a trail to below his jeans. She hadn't noticed how good-looking he was till now.

Rubbing her eyes, Evie stumbled out of the bed, simply groaning her hello to Logan. Clumsily she climbed into the bathroom and spent a good ten minutes in the shower.

She emerged, more refreshed but with the hangover from hell. 

“How are ya feelin'?” Logan asked out of courtesy. 

Evie groaned. “Like shit.”

Chuckling, Logan picked up his wallet and headed for the door. “I'm gonna grab some food for the road, d'you want anything?”

She shook her head. “No thanks,” she began gathering her few belongings and stuffed them into her bag.

Logan paused by the door. “Evie...why haven't I seen you eat anything?”

The girl paused and raised her head, but didn't look at him. “I don't have an appetite.” She said after a moment.

He knew that there was more to it than that but he couldn't find a way to pry so he nodded briefly. “I'll meet you at the van.”

\---

After ten minutes Logan walked over to the trailer and saw Evie waiting there for him. It was particularly cold and he noted that she wore a plain green scarf and leather gloves. Feeling the chill, he zipped up his leather jacket and got into the drivers seat. Yet again, the engine decided to give up so Evie lifted up the bonnet and started the engine with her unique skill. 

About an hour later they were on a long stretch of road when the snow began to fall. Evie was curled up into ball, trying to sleep off her hangover. She was a bout to nod off when the van suddenly lurched, hitting a pot hole. Evie jumped and opened her eyes.

“Sorry.” Logan said bluntly, smoking another cigar.

Giving up on her nap she sat up in her seat and looked out into the road. Finding herself too warm, Evie pulled off her scarf and stretched. Her back arched against the seat which gave Logan a tantalizing view of her waist and chest. The black vest she wore slid lower and revealed the curves in her breasts. For the briefest moment Logan felt his groin respond before the truck game to a sudden, painful halt.

Evie was thrown forward and her head hit the dash board. After a moment she came to and found herself stuck in her seat. When she turned to look at Logan she was shocked to see he wasn't there.

“The fuck?”

She felt a heavy sense of dread. Broken glass covered his seat and there was a large hole in the wind screen. Some distance away Logan laid face down on the ground. In front of the van a tree fallen directly onto the road. She stared at him for what felt like ages when finally he moved. As if nothing happened, Logan got onto his feet and shook off the snow. He turned and began walking back to the truck. Evie watched in fascination as a large gash on his face healed and erased itself. 

Logan stood and turned his head from one side to another, feeling the bones in his neck crack. He looked at Evie, concerned. “You all right?”

She tried to moved but her arms and legs her caught. “I'm stuck!” 

He moved around the tree towards her but then stopped. He looked at it and saw that there were scratch marks around the trunk. It then he caught a scent on the air. It was dirty and damp, like a dog or wolf but mingled with the scent of a human. Somehow it seemed familiar to him but he wasn't sure why. Trusting his instincts his metal claws slid out of his knuckles.

Inside the van Evie smelt smoke. She turned in her seat and saw a small fire had started in the truck. It was dangerously close to a gas can. “Shit!”

Suddenly a creature charged at Logan. It was the shape of a man but with wild hair, sharp fangs and nails like claws. Before Logan could react he was thrown several feet in the air and into a tree. The tree truck broken under his weight and he hit the ground hard. Before he could respond, the attacker grabbed him again and threw him towards the truck. His limp body crashed onto the truck's hood, giving Evie's head one nasty pound. He didn't move.

The mutant known as Sabretooth moved towards them, but the wind and snow picked up. Two individuals appeared behind him, partially covered by the snow. Evie watched as a snow storm built up in record timing and pushed the mutant back. Through the thick snow, Evie could make out that they were man and a woman. They wore strange uniforms of form-fitting material - the man had a red, reflective visor that over his eyes and woman had dark skin, eyes with no pupils and unusual white hair.

The man lifted his hand to his visor and a beam of red laser blasted Sabretooth away.

Still dazed, Evie watched as the man and woman approached her. Without a word they quickly set her free and pulled her out of the burning trailer. The man grabbed Logan and pulled him off the truck. When they were a few metres away the truck suddenly exploded, throwing all four of them into the snow. The doors and windows blew in different directions. All of their personal belongings scattered across the road, some burnt, others not.

“I need a drink.” Evie said, watching the wreckage burn.

\---

Logan woke up as a sharp needle was put into his arm. His basic instincts took control and he leapt onto his feet and grabbed the first person he could get his hands on. He whipped around behind the startled woman and wrapped his hand around her throat. She was choked silent by his grip as his eyes looked around. He was in a lab or medical room or something. By the scent of fear from the red head in his hands, he decided she was no threat. 

He let go of her and went of the door, leaving the woman on the floor gasping for breath. He found himself in a hallway but it was unlike anywhere he'd seen before. It was metal and surgical with long white lights leading down it. “Where the fuck am I?” He asked out loud.

Looking down at himself he realised he was topless with medical monitors on his skin. He tore them off one by one then pulled out the needle that was lodged in his arm. I hate needles.

He looked around, unsure. To one end of the corridor he saw some strange looking clothes kept in glass cases. As he approached them he heard a voice. 

'Where is he?'

Startled he looked around but there was no one to be seen and he couldn't smell anyone. Confused he went to what seemed to be a locker room. He quickly rummaged around and found a shirt. He put it on. It was a little snug but that didn't matter.

'Where are you going?' 

That voice again. Where is it coming from?

Logan was genuinely spooked. Suddenly an elevator opens next to him.

'Over here!' 

Despite his better judgement, Logan walked into the elevator and the doors promptly close. After a few seconds the elevator opened up and revealed a tastefully decorated hallway. It hard wooden floor and panelling and various pieces of art and vases. The voices in his head begin to pick up frequency, repeating misleading questions and instructions 'Where is he?' 'This way!' 'Over here!' 'Where are you going?'

Suddenly a crowd of people came down the stairs towards him. He picked a door at random and walked through in an attempt to hide.

“Good morning Logan.” A voice said behind him.

Startled, he turned around and saw a man surrounded by five teenage kids. The man was bald and sat behind a desk with a blackboard to his right. He has a friendly smile on his face. He turned to his students, finishing off his lesson. “Now I want your definition of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday. That'll be all.” 

Together the five teenagers gathered there books and left the classroom, regarding Logan suspiciously. Their teacher held up a textbook, “Physics.” He came out from behind his desk, seated in a motored wheelchair, “Can I offer you some breakfast?”

“Where am I?” Logan demanded.

“Westchester, New York,” the man answered, realizing his guest wasn't the man for small chit chat. “I'm Professor Charles Xavier.” He introduced himself. “After you were attacked, my people brought you here for medical attention.”

Irritated Logan snapped at him, “I don't need medical attention.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Where's Evie?” Logan asked, kicking himself for not worrying about her sooner.

“I'm here.”

He turned around and saw her walking into the classroom, looking well enough. She wasn't wearing so many layers now. Just her simple jeans and a green vest. She looked tiered. “You ok?” He asked her, concerned.

She sighed, “I'm sober.”


	6. Weapon for Magneto

Evie's head was spinning and it wasn't just the hangover. Professor Xavier sat her and Logan down to explain several things to them. It was all too much.

A very powerful mutant named Magneto was after Logan. This man believed that a war was brewing between mutants and humanity. Evie couldn't help but scoff at that. He only needed to travel across the pond and take one look at England to know that but Evie kept that information to herself. 

The weirdo that attacked them was a mutant named Sabretooth.

Logan sneered at that, finding the hole superhero fad very amusing. Evie had heard stranger things.

Then the professor did something unusual. He found a way to reach Logan, with surprised Evie. “It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?”

Logan looked at him as he continued. Xavier's words sent a chill to the bone. “Moving from place to place, with no idea who you really are?”

Evie sat there silently, praying that he wouldn't do the same thing to her. The idea of her sharing her background terrified her. Suddenly a short tremor ran through her body and blue sparks danced across her body. “Excuse me,” she said sheepishly when they both looked at her.

Coughing the professor to turned to Logan again. “Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find what you're looking for.”

Professor Xavier then led the two on them on a tour. He showed them the school grounds, explaining that this was a safe place for mutants to learn and harness their skills. Most of the children were runaways, unable to fit into society. 

The school's first students Cyclops, Jean and Storm. They had be given a home, education and taught how to use their powers. Now they help do the same for others.

It was a beautiful building. Aside from the fact that happy children were learning and playing together, it was a home. The mansion was massive with many classrooms, playgrounds, dining rooms and rec rooms. There were dormitories and it appeared that everyone lived comfortably. But it wasn't just a school.

The lower levels were something completely different. Below the basketball court a plane, the Blackbird, resided in the hangar. They were shown the danger room where the X-Men did most of their training.

“Magneto is an angry and vengeful man. I have spent many years stopping or undoing the harm he has done to humanity,” Professor Xavier explained, leading them back into his office. “There are many powerful mutants are out there and many of them do not share my respect for mankind. Without anyone to protect them, humanity's days might be numbered.”

They sat back down in his office trying to absorb all the information. Xavier turned to Logan. “I'll make a deal with you. Give me 48 hours to find what Magneto wants with you and I swear I'll do all I can to help you piece together what you've lost... and what you're looking for.”

After a moment Logan nodded. It wasn't an easy decision for him. Xavier smiled.

“Evie,” he addressed her. “You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. This is a safe place.” He smiled at her. “I only ask that you help us run this school.” 

He must have sensed the hesitation in her as he promptly added, “Think on it.”

\---

Logan found himself back on the doctor's table, peacefully this time. Dr. Jean Grey stood over him and gently peeled off equipment from his bare chest. It had been like this most of the day. Whilst Evie wandered through the school deep in thought, he was poked, prodded and tested on in a number of ways. I really hate needles, he thought to himself as Jean pulled out a syringe that was taking his blood sample. She was about to place a band aid on it when she saw the small wound heal itself. She raised her eyebrows, deeply intrigued.

Without a word of warning she turned and pressed a button on the monitor. The table he was on slid into an MRI scanner. Lights lit around him over and over again, scanning and inspecting him.

Fifteen minutes later Logan, Cyclops, Storm and the Professor sat and looked on as Jean began to explain the results of the X-rays.

“The metal's called adamantium. Supposedly unbreakable.” She explained. “It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton.”

“How could he survive such an operation?” Storm asked, amazed.

“He's a tough fella, that's why.” Evie replied, walking into the room. She sat down in a chair beside him.

Jean continued, regarding her with a nod. “His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative ability. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor.”

Cyclops turned to the Wolverine. “Who did this to you?”

“I don't remember.” Logan replied, irritated.

Xavier sighed. “Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before.” 

“What could Magneto want with him?” Cyclops asked the Professor.

He shook his head “I don't know. But it must be something to do with his adamantium skeleton.”

\---

Evie and Logan were both shown to their room, opposite each other. They were in the same wing as the rest of the adults. Naturally those under eighteen were kept in separate dormitories, men and women’s on opposite sides of the mansion. The X-Men managed to salvage some of the belongings from the explosion. They were kind enough to clean and put them away. Logan headed straight into the shower and dressed into his own clothes, discarding the gym clothes he had borrowed. 

His heightened senses told him that dinner was being served. He went across the hall to Evie's room but found it empty, except for her few belongings. It seemed that no one could put a leash on her. Something wasn't quite right with her. Throughout the day she would jolt and spark on occasion, sometimes catching someone and giving them a brief, nasty shock. He could sense that she was feeling anxious.

He found his way to the dinning hall and sat himself at the adults table, where there were a few new faces. He sat opposite a huge man with short black hair. He was built like a brick shit house. “So you must be the Wolverine,” the stranger said in a thick, Russian accent.

“Yah,” Logan said gruffly. “And who are you?”

“My name is Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin.” He said proudly. “You may call me Collossus. Or Piotr.”

Logan simply nodded. “Ok.”

Ororo began passing plates of spaghetti around the table. “Where is Evie? Wont she want some dinner?” 

“She'll be ok.” Logan told them. 

And with that no one spoke about her again. Instead the X-Men were absorbed in their theories as to why Magneto wanted the Wolverine. The main theory was that he wanted to use Logan as a Weapon. After all he had sharp claws and a metal skeleton. Magneto could easily over-power him.

When it came to clearing the table Logan quickly made himself scarce. He wasn't house-trained.

It was now pitch black and must of the been late as most of the children were in bed. He found a pair off glass doors were he could see the stars in the sky. It paled in comparison to the Northern lights he'd seen with Evie.

As he stepped outside he caught an unmistakable smell in the air. Tobacco and cannabis. Sniffing the air he began to follow it. It was far away, only his heightened senses could catch it. Following the wind he walked further from the house. Past the tarmac playground and into the trees. Not far in the trees he found Evie, sat on a log with a burning joint in her hand.

He stepped out the bush and startled her. She looked up at him like he was hunting her. “Oh jeez, it's you,” she said, calming herself.

“Where did you get that?” He asked, nodding to the joint.

She looked at him, her stunning green eyes slightly red from the weed. “I confiscated it from a student,” she said with a sly grin. She held it out to him in her small hand.

After a moment he accepted. Expertly, he took two long tokes. He knew it would take a lot more to make him high, but that wasn't the point. 

“So,” He began, flicking some of the ash away. “Have you decided what you're going to do?”

After a long moment Evie sighed. “I spent six months hitch-hiking my way up to Canada. It's surprising how many people don't wanna give lifts to British refugees.” She began, explaining why she tried to hide her friendly, Northern accent. 

“I just wanted to blend in, that's why I went to Canada because the Canadians and British have a certain affinity.” Evie explained. Logan nodded, after all they shared a sovereignty and had an intimate history. She sighed again. “Now I'm back in New York.” She said distastefully, leaning into him to whisper, allowing him to inhale her lavender scent. “I hate Americans.”

Logan looked at her realising that she had sneakily avoided his question. He reached over and tucked back some of her unruly locks behind her ear. “Evie, you couldn't blend into that snow desert if you painted yourself white.”

Evie looked at him curiously.

“That was a compliment.” 

She smiled. “Ta.”

Logan began to feel the effects of the weed. “Damn this is strong.” If it was effecting him this much, then Evie must have been chasing white rabbits. He began to understand that everything she did, she did to the extreme.

“Why are you smoking that?” He nodded towards the joint back in her hand.

Without even looking at him, Evie answered. “It helps.”

Just as he thought. She wasn't dealing with whatever brought her to Canada in the first place. He remained silent for a moment, trying to find a way to reach to her. Sighing he sat down beside her. 

He thought back to the latest thing he knew about the UK. Two years a go the United Kingdom cut all communication with the outside world. In once signal sweep, they destroyed all computers and telephones. The news said it was a collection vibrational waves that spread across the Island, all set at the same time. Since then no ship had sailed near the British Isle and no plane had flown over. It was immensely guarded. No one knew exactly what happened and no one was prepared to find out. Over time, refugees were making their way across the globe and rumours were spreading across the world. 

“What happened there?” He asked at last. “There was a war, wasn't there?”

Again she sparked, electricity running over her body, “It wasn't a war. It was an extermination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> I've received some more kudos, yay!   
> Please please give leave me a comment or too, it helps motivate me XD


	7. Vodka Dreams

Before he could respond a large figure walked through the trees and joined them. The moment was lost. The giant appeared with a bottle of Russian vodka. “Looks like we're having a party.” Collossus said, a huge smile on his face. He sat down on a log opposite them both, ignorant to Logan's deathly glare.

“You must be Evie.” The man said, holding out his hand to the woman. She shook his hand, finding that his completely enveloped hers. “I'm Piotr.” She handed him the last of the joint, having smoked most of it. It return he allowed her to have the first drink. 

Evie took a generous gulp and pulled a face before passing it to Logan. “Eeh by gum, that is strong.” She saidm slipping into her Yorkshire accent.

“You're accent is very strange.” The Russian pointed out. “Where are you from?”

“Yorkshire,” Evie replied but he looked at her blankly. ”In England.”

He nodded, swallowing a large amount of vodka. He consumed it with ease where as Logan and Evie couldn't help pull faces at the sour taste.

“So...” Evie began. “How did you join the X-Men?”

The giant took a large gulp of vodka, preparing himself. “I grew up on my family's farm in Russia. My ability allowed me to work the farm and help my community. One fateful day the Professor came to my farm and asked me to join his team of mutants, the X-Men. Xavier was putting together a new team to rescue the original whom were being held on an island – Krakoa.” Piotr explained. “After discussing the decision with my family - I accepted the Professor's offer. After we rescued the original team, I decided to remain at the school and teach.” 

“Do you like it here?” Evie asked.

Piotr nodded without hesitation. “At first I found it hard to adapt to the American way. American's are crazy.” He said in his thick Russian tongue.

Logan nodded. “I hear ya'.”

He nodded. “But the X-Men are a family. There is no prejudice or hiding here.”

Silence fell over the three of them as they finished the last of the vodka. Evie's hand twitched and fiddled with something around her wrist. From the corner of his eye Logan saw it was a friendship bracelet, woven from cotton threads. The colors had faded and the threads were beginning to unravel, but Evie held it as though it was dear to her. As she twisted it around her wrist, Logan saw a small tattoo. It was that small he hadn't noticed it before and it was on the inside of her wrist. A series on numbers and letters. 

'MT6841SW'

But before he could ask her about it she got to her feet, mumbled a goodnight and left. Both Logan and Piotr watched her walk away. After a moment the Russian spoke. “Beautiful woman, no?”

Logan snorted. “Only if ya' ain't blind.”

\---

The Wolverine tossed and turned in his sleep. Disturbing images flashed under his eyelids. 

He was underwater; naked and vulnerable. Through the water he could see people towering above him but he couldn't see their faces. They wore masks. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't hear anything; the water muffled all sound. There was some beeping and the people around him were talking as if he wasn't there but he couldn't make out the words. Suddenly a churning sound began. It was all around him. His heart beat rose as he flight or fight response kicked in. He tried to move but he was strapped down. Then the pain began. 

Logan bolted up, crying out. He sat upright in his bed, sweat sticking to his skin. 

A high pitched scream came from across the hall. Evie.

Logan leapt from his bed and charged to the door opposite his. Light flashed through the cracks of the door. The hum of electricity resonated from the other room and as he got closer, the hairs on his body began to stand. He tried to open the door but it was locked. So he kicked it down. 

“Shit.”

The room lit up in flashes of blue and white. Forks of lightening zigzagged across the room reaching for any metal object. Evie thrashed on her bed sobbing and pleading, caught in a viscous nightmare. From her sobs and plea’s it must have been violent. He could smell sweat and fear pouring off her. Suddenly the lights throughout the mansion began to flicker on and off.

People throughout the hall began to stumble out of their rooms. 

“No, no, no.” Evie wept.

Logan stepped forward into the room but the currents that Evie scattered latched onto his adamantium skeleton and rooted him to the spot. 

This it wasn't a simple static shock. This time it was a full blown electric shock. He convulsed, feeling the energy rattle his bones. He felt his insides begin to burn but he was paralysed and useless.

Suddenly he heard large footsteps launching towards him before a huge weight slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He laid on the floor, waiting for his healing factor to restore him and remove the effects of Evie's attack. When Logan looked up he saw Collosus holding out a hand to pull him to his feet.

Scott came running down the hall, followed his red-head girlfriend. “The hell?” he said, peering into Evie's room. “Is she having a nightmare?”

“Well no shit Sherlock,” Logan growled, shaking off the last of the Evie's current.

“Storm,” Scott called out as the white haired lady approached. “Can you help her?”

She nodded and walked into the room fearlessly. Her eyes turned white and she held out her arms. Slowly she walked forward to the girl shaking from her nightmare. The bolts of lightening Evie shot out began to shrink. Slowly but surely Evie's unleashed power receded and returned to her body. Smoothly, Ororo sat down on the bed beside her and gently shook her. With Evie's heart racing she jumped up and woke instantly. She yelled out, gasping and sweaty. The white haired woman hushed her and put her long arms around her, pulling Evie into a soothing embrace. 

As Storm began to calm her down, Scott silently pulled the door closed so no one would intrude on the personal moment. Without another word everyone returned to the rooms, having the respect not to question or even talk what happened. Logan remained in the hall for a moment, pondering. He could hear Storm murmuring to Evie but the words were lost. Sighing, Logan returned to his room.

Back inside the bedroom Storm held Evie in her arms. “This is a safe place, Evie.” She soothed. “We can protect you.”

\---

The next day began without incident. It was a school day so everyone was up early. Until lunchtime Evie simply wandered the empty halls. Everyone else was either sitting in or teaching a class. Once during the day the bell sounded and simultaneously kids came pouring out of the classrooms and a stampeded formed in the halls. Evie had to stand to one corner lest she get taken off to a science class. Forty-five minutes later the bell went again and everyone dispersed for lunch. Evie found her way to the kitchen where food was already being served. She went straight past the food and picked up the pot of tea. She put two generous spoonfuls of sugar into a mug, poured on the tea, added milk and enjoyed. She sighed happily; it had been a long time since she had a decent cup of tea.

“Hello Evie,” the red-headed woman greeted. What was her name? Jean!

“Hi Jean.” She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

Some more teachers entered the kitchen, grabbing food and refreshments. Ororo and Scott began discussing their teaching plans. 

As everyone submerged into conversations, Evie noticed a small boy about seven years old wander into the kitchen and tug on Jean's jacket. “Miss Grey, my Gameboy ran out of batteries again.” He stated sweetly holding the old, retro console in his hand.

Jean sighed. “I'm sorry Joshua, but we ran out of batteries. We won't be buying any more till the weekend.” Jean informed him.

The boy looked disappointed and began to wander off before Evie patted him on the shoulder. “Hand it here.” She asked kindly, holding out her hand. When Joshua gave it, Evie expertly pulled the back out and took the four AA batteries. She held them between her palms and rubbed vigorously, creating sparks and charging them. As she did so Evie spotted the Pokemon Yellow game cartridge and smiled. She was a 90's child and she knew that game inside out. 

Once the batteries were full she put them into the old Gameboy and handed it back to the boy. His face lit up as the Gameboy logo flashed across the screen. “Thank you!” He cried out before running out of the room.

“So we have an electrician now.” Scott said with a friendly smile. “All we need is a Gas man and the school would fully run on mutant power.”

Evie simply looked at him for his poor attempt of a joke before walking out of the kitchen. For some reason he'd presumed she'd be sticking around. She was about to walk into the garden when a peculiar sensation made her stop in her tracks.

'Evie, please meet me in my office.' The Professor said from the outskirts of her mind.

She suppressed a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later she found her way to his office. When she arrived he was waiting for her behind his desk. “Ah,” he said putting down a book he'd been reading. He came out from behind his desk and approached her. “Please take a seat.”

Hesitantly she obliged, sitting herself opposite him. Xavier quickly cut to the chase, “Storm told me what happened last night.”

Evie nodded, silently fuming.

“You were having nightmares.” He stated.

“Yes.”

“What of?” He asked bluntly.

She kept her lips shut tight. The Professor sighed. “It would be hard to find anyone in this building who hasn't been a trauma victim.”

“And?”

He remained calm, used to dealing with difficult people. “And I have helped each of them deal with their trauma.”

“You think I'm a trauma victim?” Evie asked, offended.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with sympathy. “You don't eat, you have nightmares, you little control of your-”

Evie stood, outraged. How did he know all this information about her? “Have you been reading my mind?”

“No I-”

Lightning danced across her body. “Stay out of my head!”

“I can help you!”

She strode over to the door but stopped and looked at him. “You're too late.” She whispered before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter woo! Thanks for the new kudos you guys, would love to hear what you guys think :)  
> Please read, review and share ideas!


	8. Tequila Shots

Xavier sat in his office, enjoying some peace and quiet. He was pondering over the X-ray scans of the Wolverine, trying to determine what Magneto wanted with him. The weapon theory was set in his mind, but what was the weapon for? A thought then occurred to him. Would he ever be able to count the time he spent pondering over Magneto?

Suddenly the Wolverine himself barged into his office, uninvited.

“Where is she?” Logan demanded. Storm and Cyclops followed behind him.

Xavier looked at him, confused. “Who?”

Logan suppressed a growl. “Can't you read my mind? Evie.”

“Evie?” Xavier repeated, feeling the frustration come of him in waves. “We spoke at lunch and then she left.”

“Well where is she now?” 

The professor closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. “She has left the mansion.” 

“You let her go?” Logan accused him, angered.

“She's an adult. She is capable of making her own decisions.” Xavier explained. “I can't keep her here against her will.”

“Right,” Logan growled, sceptically. “She probably went to the nearest bar...” He assumed out loud, walking off.

“Logan, you can't leave the mansion.” Xavier called out to him, making him stop in his tracks. “It's just the opportunity Magneto's waiting for.” 

“We'll go, convince her to come back.” Scott stepped forward, motioning towards Storm.

The Professor nodded. “Do not be forceful.” He instructed. “She must want to come back.”

\---

Several hours later Evie found herself at a bar. She had walked all the way from the school and straight in the first bar she saw. Hell, it was like a magnetic force. There was no point in fighting it.

The brunette walked straight up to the bar and ordered a Canadian beer that Logan introduced her to. She then sat herself in one corner and drank the beer alone. Then she had another, and five more after that.

Evie retraced some of the steps that led her to this point in her life. She tried to remember the places she had lived. Her mother's cottage by the River Ouse. She missed her childhood home most of all. In the summer her mother would drive her across the North York Moors to Whitby where they would spend the day. The moors were beautiful; purple heather stretched as far as the eye could see with white sheep spotting the endless fields. It was cold and windy but that was part of the Yorkshire charm.

Although she was a Northern girl at heart she also missed London. She had many friends there and it was where she discovered her wild side. After graduating from university Evie decided to stay in London to enjoy the best part of her youth. She could almost laugh at the irony. 

London was where it all began. The government tried to enforce mutant testing on its people. They raided homes and tore families apart. As mutants were rounded up, humans took to the streets and protested against the crime. It made Evie proud to think of all the people that tried to fight and stand up for mutant kind. England was famous for its charitable and tolerant nature and their response was a shining example. 

Unfortunately the government retaliated and fought back with tear gas, water cannons and brute force. And yet the attacks only angered the people further. They took to the streets and ransacked police stations and government buildings. About two years a ago, the Prime minister put a complete end to that. 

Evie shook her head. She couldn't think about that. It was too horrific. 

Sometime after that fateful day Evie was caught. She was dumped into a truck, tested, identified and taken away. She was told she had a dormant mutant gene and her captures deliberately activated it. If she hadn't been caught she would have remained a human the rest of her life. They didn't even tell Evie what her mutation was. They put a power inhibiting collar on her so wouldn't have a chance to figure it out till much later.

She still wasn't entirely sure what her mutation was. She could generate electricity, which was useful for jump starting cars and charging batteries, but that was about it. Maybe the school was the best place for her. They could teach her more about her power but the idea of staying in one place for a long time made her anxious. Experience taught her better. 

Soon she was pretty well plastered. She was slumped over a sticky table, spinning and empty beer bottles. Her worries and thoughts would have raced through her mind if she wasn't so drunk. Instead she tried to rerun what she new about the X-Men and the mansion.

Well for starters they have a jet. Yeah, that's random. What kind of school has a jet? 

As far as she could tell, everyone seemed nice and genuine. 

But there was a certain telepath who was bound to rummage through her mind eventually. And she did not want that.

On the other hand, she did want to blend in and a school full of mutants would be the perfect place for that. But did she want to blend in as a mutant, or a human? 

She could go back to Canada, but with her luck she'd probably get dragged back to New York again. Maybe Canada was a lost cause.

“I'd say you need a drink, but clearly you've had plenty.” A southern voice said. 

Evie looked up to see a woman standing above her. She was tall and slim with a natural tan, long dark hair and a pair of white bangs framing her face. She had a friendly smile of her face and Evie noticed with amusement some of the men in the bar leering at her. Evie knew what that felt like. Sensible woman, strength in numbers, she mused.

“Ther' ain't 'nugh booze in the worl',” Evie stated, inviting the stranger to drink with her. She sat down opposite her with a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. Evie smiled, “I lik' you.”

Without a world, the woman poured out two shots and together they downed them.

“So what's his name?” The woman asked, leaning on her elbow. 

“Who?”

“The man you're pining over,” She said with a smirk.

Evie snorted. “No man am 'fraid. Tha' be simple.”

“I hear ya.” She nodded with a smile. “I'm Rogue.”

“Evie.”

\---

Fuck that. 

Logan wasn't the type of person who was kept on a leash. No way bub. 

He strode towards the garage. The Professor insisted on locating her himself, even though Logan already knew where she'd be. It only allowed him time to get a head start. 

He highly doubted they'd be able to bring Evie back. In fact he wasn't sure he would be able to, but he stood a better chance than they did.

He was in luck. He quickly found the garage and laid his eyes on a juicy looking motorcycle. A wicked grin spread across his face. He located the keys and took off like a bat of out hell.

As he rode down the rode he pondered. These X-Men had their heads full of dreams for a mutant and human utopia. And although Logan genuinely believed their intentions were good, was that what Evie needed? And who were they to make that decision for her?

Truth be told with the state Evie was in she could barely make a cognitive decision herself.

Maybe the X-Men could help. There sure as hell wasn't anyone else who would.

Logan's brown eyes spotted at switch next to his left hand. A silver button with three arrows on in. He pushed it and felt the motorcycle go turbo. Wind rushed through his hair and pulled at his clothes but it thrilled the Wolverine. A grin was plastered onto his face and he made it to the bar in no time at all.

When he arrived, his senses quickly picked up on Evie's drunk giggles. He located her towards the back of the bar, slumped over a table with a woman, taking tequila shots. They were so caught up in a set of giggles they didn't even noticed his heavy footsteps approaching them.

“Ladies.” Logan grunted, taking a seat between them.

“Heeey!” Evie exclaimed. “Is ma Cananda friend.” She fluffed up most of the sentence but had a merry smile on her face. She turned to her female friend. “Rogue, this es Rogan. I mean Logan.” 

“Hi sugar.” Rogue greeted with a smile. “So how did you two meet?” By the way she spoke Logan could tell she wasn't half as pissed as Evie, although she was getting there. But then again, Evie never did anything by halves. 

“We met in Cadana.” Evie began, loosing the use of syllables. “I hiked a ride off 'im, but then 'is van blew up!” She then paused for a moment. “Wai' ah missed a bit.” She then looked at him. “Logan, tell her about Gladys.”

“Whose Gladys?” Rogue asked?

Logan suppressed a growl. “Evie, you tell anyone and I'll make sure you never drink again.” He warned.

“Psh.” Evie waved her hand, ignoring him. “Gladys es the cougar Rogan danced wit'”

Rogues eyes widened. “A real one?”

Evie snorted. “No! As in a old 'oman who preys on young' men.” She explained. She looked around and pointed. “Like tha' one.” They all turned to see a mature tramp giving Logan the eye of approval. “Wow, yer lek a couga' magnet.” She said to Logan, making him cringe.

“Evie,” Logan began.

“Logan.” She responded.

“Rogue!” their companion cried out, starting a new round of giggles between the two women.

This wasn't going as Logan planned. He took a deep breathe. "Evie, are you coming back to the school or what?" Logan asked impatiently.

"I don' need to go t' school! I already graduated." Evie whined like a child.

It was hopeless. She was far too drunk to reason with. It wasn't what he wanted to do but he had to make a decision for her.

He stood up. “Come on, lets go ba-” He stopped mid-sentence, catching a scent in the air. He whipped around felt his claws slid out between his knuckles.

“What the hell are those?” Rouge asked, staring at Logan's claws.

“They're shiny.” Evie slurred. She then leaned over to her new friend. “'is skeleton is metal.” She whispered.

“Really?” Rouge asked, amazed. “How can he walk?”

“That's wha' I've ben wonderin'!”

Logan ignored the women's drunk ramblings as stared down at the intruder. Sabertooth stood in the centre of the bar, a toothy grin on his face. Logan moved to lunge at him but felt his entire body stop. He tried to move his muscles, but they simply contracted around his immobile skeleton.

A figure glided into the bar. The man was dressed in black with a lame ass cape and metal helmet. “You must be Wolverine.” He said, amused. “That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?”

The man made a brief gesture and suddenly Logan levitated off the ground, his claws and skeleton stretching on an invisible rack. Sharp pain raced all over him as he was slowly stretched apart.

“What the hell do you want with me?” Logan asked through gritted teeth.

The man snorted. “You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?”

Suddenly it hit him. The realization that Magneto didn't want him at all. He wanted Evie. But before he could say anything, he was thrown across the room against a wall and knocked out.

With the Wolverine out of the way, Sabertooth strode forward. Rogue stood up and swung at him, but the tequila hindered her movements. He simply threw her aside like a rag doll.

Evie looked up at him through her foggy eyes. “Eeh by gum yer an ugly fucker ein't yer?” she said, enticing a growl out of him. He roughly grabbed her, but the threat coaxed out a defensive response. She pushed her hands against him and a huge jolt of electricity burst from the palms of her hands, throwing Sabertooth across the bar.

Magneto smiled. He lifted up his cape and a large syringe levitated and fired to Evie. It shot her in the neck, pumping in a strong tranquillizer. She fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased with the drunk dialogue in this XD
> 
> Oh and Rogue is here! Yay!


	9. DNA

Logan found himself face down on the ground, bits of wood and glass covering him. Slowly he brought he knees under him and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around. The bar was empty. Eeveryone had fled.

From one corner there was a groan. A figure rose from a pile of broken chairs and table. Rogue stood up, stretching. “Tha' man needs some lessons on chivalry.” She whined.

Logan strode across the room and grabbed her. “Where is she?”

“Oh, jeeze.” Rogue winced. “They took her. They knocked her out and took her.”

“What the hell?”

Both Logan and Rogue turned to the new voice. Cyclops and Storm walked through the bar and stepped through the mess. Scott's pointedly looked at Logan, “You took my motorcycle?”

The Wolverine growled. “Magneto took Evie.”

Storm's eyes widened. “Why?”

"Let's go back to the mansion, the professor can find her." Scott said, turning on his heel and walking out. Storm followed without any objection, leaving Wolverine itching for some action and Rogue deeply confused.

"What the hell is goin' on?" the woman said, brushing off dust from her leather jacket. "Why on earth did tha' old man take that pretty, drunk for?"

"Because she's a mutant." Logan answered before storming out of the bar. Scott and Storm had already driven off, but it wouldn't take much to catch up. He strode up to the bike and straddled it. It dipped under his heavy weight. As he started the engine, he felt someone climb on behind him. He turned to see the brunette perched on the end seat, leaning on her arms. "What are you doing? "

"A'hm helping. There's somethin' seriously wrong in the world if a girl can't get drunk in peace." She stated.

Logan huffed and revved the engine. 

\---

He splashed water across his face in an attempt to clear his mind. Tiny droplets slid into his side burn before he rubbed a towel across his face. "You said he was after me." The Wolverine growled. He shrugged on his jacket. 

"I made a terrible mistake." Charles admitted. "I assumed he wanted you because of your adamantium skeleton. I couldn't see what he wanted until it was too late." The mistake weighed heavy on his shoulders and he showed it from the guilt in his voice. 

Jean stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We all made that mistake," she said reassuringly. He seemed grateful as he placed a hand on top of hers. 

They all gathered in the Professor's office. Jean, Scott, Ororo and Marie sat around the Professor trying to piece the mystery together.

"But what does he want her for?" Scott asked, worry lines forming above his visor.

Jean stepped forward. "And how does he know her?"

Suddenly the Wolverine turned and made for the door, unable to stand still any longer. 

“Now where d'ya think your goin'?" Rogue asked, watching him walk out.

"I'm gonna find her."

"How?" Xavier asked, frowning.

He suppressed a growl. He paused and looked back at them with a mean scowl on his face. "The traditional way: look!" With that he walked out, ignoring the click of heels behind him as he formed a plan. If he went back to the bar he might be able to pick up a scent or follow some tier tracks.

"Logan, you can't do this on your own." Storm said, trying to catch up to his long strides.

He shook his head, not even turning to look at her. "Who's gonna help me? You? You've all done a bang-up job so far."

Suddenly the white haired lady stopped. "Then help us. Fight with us." she implored. "We're stronger together."

He scoffed, finding the whole scenario ridiculous. His frustration getting the better of him he turned walked up to her, staring at her intensely. "Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who do you think you are?”

"You're a mutant. The world's full of people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I've got better things to do than sit around and wait for answers to fall in my lap."

He didn't give her a chance to answer. With one last warning look he pulled open the front door and was about to walk through before he realised it was blocked. 

A man stood in the doorway, slumped into a wall. He was dripping with sweat and looked utterly exhausted. 

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey."

Before Logan could answer, the man collapsed into his arms.

\---

About half an hour later Xavier explained what he had learned from the man. He was Senator Kelly, one of America's most recognisable political figures who recently was using all his power to bring forth the 'Mutant Registration Act.' Magneto and the Brotherhood kidnapped him and held him prisoner in one of their hideouts. Whilst he was there he was forced to receive the effects of a strange machine built by Magneto himself. It admitted a type of radiation and forced an alteration in Kelly's DNA.

"But the mutation is unnatural." Jean continued from the Professor, adding what she had learnt from her tests on Kelly. "His body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

"What effect does it have on mutants?" Rogue asked. 

"There appears to be none. But I fear it will do serious harm to any normal person." Xavier told her, voicing his deep concern.

Jean crossed her arms, focusing on something that had been bothering her. "I don't understand how Magneto made this machine in the first place. It's unlike anything made before and he is not a scientist."

Xavier nodded. "Magneto has some very powerful and intelligent friends."

Logan huffed, deciding he didn't like this nut job. "What does he want with Evie?"

Xavier shook his head, his brow creasing in frustration. "I don't know."

Logan paced restlessly. He was a man of brawn and action, not mastermind plots, 

Suddenly Scott looked up. "Wait. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him."

"Yes... in fact, it nearly killed him..." Xavier went pale, but the X-Men understood instantly. 

"...He's gonna use her to power the machine..." Ororo said quietly. 

The Wolverine held back a growl of frustration. "Just like a battery."

\---

When Evie finally woke up, she had another hangover. Only she couldn't quite remember how she got it. She tried to recall her latest memory but the rocking motion was making her queasy. Rocking motion? Why was she rocking? 

Slowly she opened her eyes and was startled by her surroundings. She was on a boat. It was night time and out of the window she saw an Island approaching. There was a huge figure in the centre of it, no a statue. The statue of Liberty. Damn. Evie really hated New York. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

A voice said behind her. Evie turned her head to see the very same man she met over a year a go. Her green eyes widened in a mixture of shock and confusion.

“It's good to see you again." He said with a charming smile on his aged face.

Evie tried to move but found herself handcuffed to a pipe. "Yet we never seem to meet under pleasant circumstances," she snorted trying to ignore the pounding in her head. 

He nodded. "It has been a curse of our generation, but not for much longer. "

Evie eyes narrowed, realising at last that this was the famous Magneto the X-Men had been stressing about. She never had a chance to learn it before. "What do you want from me?"

Magneto smirked. "A little gratitude perhaps? For freeing you?" The man knelt down beside her and gently pulled down the sleeve on her left arm, revealing the tattoo branded there. He studied it for a moment before pulling down the sleeve on his own arm, showing her a tattoo similar to her own. "There aren't many people like us, Miss Thornton, who have seen the true nature of humanity. And suffered at their hands." He said to her. She couldn't help but feel touched by his words, but that didn't shake her anxiety. 

She took a chance and pushed all her energy into her left hand. She expected him to shake and convulsed at her touch. Instead she received an agonising neural backlash. Pain spread across her head and burned her with a angry vengeance. She screamed. It was then she realised she wore an inhibitor collar, just like the one she wore when Magneto found her all that long ago. That pain brought back memories. It was like an abusive lover. It would make you forget all about your current problems and give you only one to think about. She would have laughed at the irony if she wasn't in so much pain. 

"You should save your energy if you hope to survive tonight." Magneto suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I had real trouble trying to make this interesting whilst following the story line. So I don't think it's my best but it should improve from here.  
> Please leave a comment or two


	10. Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Some readers may find this chapter upsetting due to some graphic bits in it and some references to certain, historical events.  
> I want to make it clear that it was never my intention to offend anyone and if you find this upsetting I'm deeply sorry. This is purely a work of fiction and my intention was to challenge and maybe educate.

"You should save your energy if you hope to survive tonight." Magneto suggested, as if it was helpful. 

The pain of the inhibitor quickly subsided, so she was able to catch his advice. However, she didn't notice the huge figure looming above her. Magneto walked towards the front of the boat, leaving her alone with Sabretooth. She recognised him quickly, remembering how she flung the huge, imposing man across the bar. His dark eyes bore into her as he walked over and knelt beside her. “You've made me chase you around for long enough.” With a toothy grin he leaned forward and sniffed her hair and.....moaned. "If you survive tonight, you'll be mine."

Ignoring the pounding in her chest, she sneered at him. "I kicked yer ass when I was blind drunk, what d'ya reckon will happen if I'm sober?" she said more confidently than she felt. 

Sabretooth smirked. "Even if you did, I'd jump back up again." He stood up to his full length, his large form filling up the boat. "Anything for you, angel.”

The boat jolted abruptly, hitting the pier but Sabretooth stood like a statue, still leering at her. Magneto walked through again followed by a very strange looking woman. She was blue...and butt naked. Her skin was covered in feather like scales and her bright orange hair was cut short. Magneto did certainly keep some strange company. 

"Put her in the machine." He told Sabretooth. "I'll lift it up."

Sabretooth grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. He dragged her on to the deck of the boat. The wind was picking up unexpectedly, tugging loose a tarpolin that covered a huge object. Dragging her along he tore it off, revealing a strange looking machine. Seeing him occupied Evie gave him a quick, nasty kick in the nuts. He grunted. His grip loosened on her. She took her chance and twisted her arm before making a dash for it. 

Her legs took her off boat and onto Liberty Island. She didn't get too far before the collar pulled on her neck. It refused to move from its spot and she was trapped within it. From behind her she heard Magneto mutter as Sabretooth angrily strode up to her. 

He had recovered quickly and simply 'walked off' the kick Evie gave him. When he reached her he back handed her across the cheek. She stumbled but didn't cry out. Sabertooth reached out and grabbed her arm. When he had a firm grip on her, Magneto released his grip on the metal collar and Sabretooth dragged her back to the boat. His grip on her was much tighter and Evie felt her cheek burn.

She was dragged back to the machine. The cover was now off it completely, so when Evie got a good look at it, her blood went cold.

It was very strange, but she instantly recognised some of it. It was formed of a huge glass cylinder, big enough to fit several people inside. Around it were three, large metal arms. On top was a huge, dish, similar to a satellite dish. 

Evie eyes widened as she recognised the dish on top, but she didn't understand it's purpose here. Magneto noticed her expression and smiled. “So you've seen this before.” He said.

She nodded slowly. “They used it to find and activate my mutant gene.” She said quietly, trying to push out the memories.

“Well we wont be using it to find any mutant gene. It will create the mutant gene.” Magneto explained, making Evie look at him with a disgusted look on her face. He was playing god. “With your help of course.”

Suddenly she was thrown into the machine and locked inside. All at once the machine lifted up with her inside. She stumbled and fell, watching as she drifted through the air. Down below her Mystic, Sabertooth and Magneto got smaller and smaller, with the latter holding out his arm as he easily raised the machine to the top of the Statue of Liberty. She moved past the folds of her robe, over the tablet in her arm and across the statues detailed face. Just as Evie thought she'd float up forever she was lowered to the top of the torch and with a bump the machine stopped and rested.

Evie paced inside her glass prism like a wild animal. She could see the whole of New York in all it's darkness and bright, unnatural lights. The skyscrapers were lit up in an array of colours, shining a rainbow across the sea. Slowly it began to fade as a fog swiftly covered the harbour.

A weight of dread and panic seized Evie. She had been in this situation before; on the edge of a horrific disaster and forced to watch it. She had no power to stop it before, but this time she might. God only knows what Magneto's plan was and what he wanted from her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give it to him willingly. 

\---

Logan tugged at the suit around his crotch. He had been forced to wear one of the dumbass 'X-Men suits' and if truth be told, it was a little tight. 

To be perfectly honest, this whole thing was pretty damn ridiculous. Following Xavier's instructions himself, Rouge, Storm, Jean and Cyclops got into the 'Blackbird' and took off to Liberty Island. He would never admit it but he was not a fan of flying let alone Cyclops landing skills. 

Once they were at lady Liberty's feet Cyclops quickly spotted the machine on top of the torch, but it was too far to see it in detail. All they had to do was reach it.

Evidently that was easier said than done. As soon as they entered the statue the Brotherhood showed themselves. Magneto had some strange friends. A green tinted fella with a long tongue and blue scaly woman with a strange identity disorder. They were prepared for the X-Men and one by one kept them indisposed. Logan knew they were simply stalling so they had to be despatched quickly.

It wasn't like any cage fight so he had to rely on his wit to pass the obstacle. The shape-shifter gave him a run for his money, but she hadn't accounted for his sense of smell. When she approached him in the guise of Storm he promptly stabbed her.

He left the strange blue woman on the floor with three nasty wounds. Using his heightened senses he located the rest of the team.

When he pulled a door open Cyclops made a move to blast him.

“Hey! Hey it's me!” Logan called out.

“Prove it.” Cyclops demanded, finger still on his visor.

“You're a dick.”

A loud crash sounded behind them. Rogue lifted up a heavy figure of Liberty with ease, showing her superhuman strength. She helped Storm get onto her feet. “Put ah cork in it the two of you. We got us a job t'do! “ Rogue barked out, earning an appreciative nod from Jean.

With no time to waste the X-Men raced up the statue. As they reached the top of Liberty's head they felt the wind blow through a hole torn in the metal. Through that hole they saw the machine. It was like an oversized test tube. Evie was inside it.

Rogue stared at the unusual view, watching the girl pace in her glass cage. “Summit tells me tha' gal's got a taste for trouble.”

Suddenly Logan felt his body stop and root itself to the spot. “Everybody get out of here.”

“What's wrong?” Jean asked, concerned.

“I can't move.”

Against his will, his body rotated like a dervish and was thrown against a wall.

All at once brass supports tore themselves from Liberty's head. Cyclops blasted a couple of them, but soon the X-Men were restrained against the brass walls. Cyclops and Jean are pinned facing each other, Rouge and Logan next to each other and Storm between them all.

Silently Magneto levitated into Liberty's cranium, enjoying the grand entrance. “My brothers. Welcome.” His eyes narrowed as they landed on Logan. “And you. Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction, shall we?”

He could only watch as him arms folded themselves against his chest. Brass band wrapped them in place.

A heavy thud filled the room as Sabertooth landed behind Magneto. “You'd better close your eyes.” The old man warned as the feral mutant charged forward and removed Cyclops visor. 

“Storm. Fry him.” He ordered with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh yes. A lightning bolt into a big copper conductor. I thought you were teachers.” Magneto mocked. “Now if you'll excuse me-”

“Don't do this.” Jean pleaded, trying to reason with the supervillian. 

“Why can none of you understand what I'm trying to do?” He asked, turning to them. “Those people down there control our fates and some of them are not worthy enough.” He explained as if it was the plainest thing in the world. “Well after tonight our fight will be theirs.”

Without another word he levitated himself up and out of the statue's head.

Wildly Logan's eyes shifted around. He looked behind him and suddenly unsheathed his claws, roaring in pain. The metal sliced into his chest, through his lungs and cut the brass bindings. He fell to the floor, feeling his lungs burn and fill with blood.

“Logan!” Rogue cried out.

\---

“Logan!”

Evie's head snapped to the cry. She saw a large hole in the head of Liberty and through that were figures. They were here! The X-Men! Relief and joy washed over her like a soft, ocean wave. They were here to save her.

She watched as Logan appeared. He landed onto the top of Liberty's head, but was followed by Sabertooth himself. They fought like wild animals. The Wolverine used his claws to slash and stabbed the mutant as Sabertooth threw him around. He flew and spun around a point of the crown. Roaring the Wovlerine charged at his opponent, but was thrown off the statue. Despair filled Evie as he disappeared from her sight.

Then Magneto floated into view. Lightly he stepped onto the torch. When he looked at her Evie noted that his eyes were full of pity. It was then she realised he wholly believed in his cause, no matter what it costed either of them. “I'm sorry, my dear.”

Evie shook her head, struggling to speak over the lump in her neck. “This isn't the answer.”

With a flick of his hand the collar around her neck unlatched and dropped to the floor. Her powers flooded back and she instantly felt her body throb with energy. Her heart raced as she looked around her. The three metal bars around the glass case were in fact magnets and they tugged at her powers. 

Slowly Magneto raised his arm and the magnets began to move. Gradually they span around her. 

The blood in her pulsated and surged throughout her body, charging her with energy. Evie tensed, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. She felt the power flow through her, invigorating her and awakening senses she didn't know she had. 

Realising she was fighting him Magneto sped up the magnets, bent on drawing out her strength. The girl fell to her knees and hugged herself. Her flesh was crawling with raw power, searching for some way to leak out.

“Why are you protecting them?” Magneto called out over the whir of his machine. “After everything they have done, why are you protecting them?” 

She could sense the anger in his voice, but was unable to answer for fear of loosing it. All her strength and will was put into keeping control. But as the machine picked up speed, it became harder and harder to hold on. 

“They took your freedom. They stripped you of your dignity, your identity.” The man yelled at her, pulling on the raw emotions she kept locked away. “You were starved and forced into slavery.”

Evie sobbed, feeling her strength waver. Her power leaked and scattered across her body. Desperate for something to hold onto she gripped her hair. 

“When I came to liberate you they had thousands of you in chains, digging mass graves for your fallen brothers and sisters.”

Stop it. Stop please stop! Evie pleaded silently. She shook her head over and over, trying to ignore his voice. Tears poured down her face and pain filled her chest. She struggled to breathe.

“Instead of letting you go they destroyed everything. The torture rooms, the gas chambers. Even the children's barracks.”

“STOP!!!” 

She screamed. Her strength failed at last. Barrage of emotion and power was unleashed. Rage, grief and pain consumed her, fuelling all her electrifying power. The memories she sealed away flashed before her eyes; 

Her violent capture and agonising journey to Swindon Camp. How they stripped her and marked with a number before they tore away her identify. 

The barracks full of terrified people, wearing collars to make them powerless. Each of them had been dehumanised, forced to wear matching grey clothes. 

Everyone was forced into hard labour on a barely existent diet. If anyone had fallen sick or proved too weak to work they were taken away for some kind of testing. Hers had been the gas chamber...

She remembered how it burned her nose and throat and rendered her blind from tears. Her eyes stung and her felt like they were being torn apart. Fifty of them went in and only she survived. She stood alone in a chamber full of lifeless bodies. Blood had poured out of their eyes and nose. 

As punishment, they made her and a few others dig mass graves. That was when Magneto arrived in a blaze of glory. Their captures response was to destroy everything. When the chains had fallen off of her she ran to the children's barracks to save the one person she swore to protect. But before she even reached the fence the building blew up, throwing her at a huge distance. She was shocked. Her ears rang and her wits left her. Someone grabbed her and dragged her onto an aircraft carrier along with a few survivors. She vaguely remembered Magneto mournfully walking amongst them, giving orders to his accomplices. 

Several hours later the plane landed in America and they were all released with civilian clothes and some money. From there on Evie made her long, arduous trek to Canada.

As the memories of her past life flashed before her eyes the machine pulled and absorbed her power. Slowly but surely draining her.

\---

“Hey, bub.” Logan dropped down behind Sabertooth whilst he was distracted. “You dropped something.” He held out the visor in his hand. In the blink of an eye it flew towards Cyclops. He opened his eyes and his laser beam refracted and shot directly into Sabretooth. He was thrown through the cheek of Liberty and fell.

Not waiting to hear him land, Logan cut loose the others. They all looked up at the machine and saw it working. Evie was on her knees, screaming as the machine absorbed her powers. Electricity danced around her. The radioactive energy of the machine began to spread around them, reaching out across the harbour.

“It's killing her,” Jean told them with a tremor in her voice.

Cyclops cursed. “We gotta get her out of there.”

Logan glanced at Cyclops “Can you shoot it?”

“The rings are too fast. I'll kill her.”

Rogue stepped forward. “Ah' can get up there but ah' can't stop the machine.”

“Then take me. If I can't stop the machine you can still blast the damn thing.” Logan said.

Cyclops looked at Logan and made his decision. “All right. Storm, you get up there too.”

Rogue put her hands under Logan's arms and lifted him up. “Come on sugar.” Gracefully she glided up to the torch, carrying the man with ease. Storm followed behind them, ready to support them.

Once high enough, she dropped the man. He landed beside the machine and unsheathed his claws. As soon as he moved to cut it, Magneto used his powers to hold onto him and root him in place. 

Instantly, Cyclops fired a laser beam at the villain. He fell to the floor.

In a blink Logan's claws slashed through the spinning machine and it fell apart around him. The light vanished. 

Silence fell over the statue as Logan leaned over Evie's still form. She lied on the floor, completely still. He pulled her into his arms and held her head close to him, waiting to hear her breathe. “Come on darling,” he whispered, shaking her gently. He could see the colour draining from her.

Rogue and Storm landed beside him.

“She's not breathing,” Logan choked out, feeling a painful lump in his throat. He looked up at them for help, but saw the sorrow in them instead.

His eyes widened at he looked at Storm. “Shock her,” he said, lying Evie on the floor.

“What?” Storm asked, confused.

“Shock her, it's her only chance.” He all but yelled, grabbing her hand and forcing it onto Evie's chest.

She understood and placed her hand in the centre of her chest. She pushed out a small bolt of lightening that penetrated Evie. She jolted for a moment, but made no other move.

“Again.” Logan ordered.

Storm did so, but nothing happened.

“Again!”

Reluctantly she gave a more powerful strike that was absorbed throughout Evie's body. Suddenly the girl flinched and gasped, sucking in a small amount of air. Her eyes widened in shock as her lungs struggled to contract.

“That's it. Breathe, darling, breathe.” Logan whispered pulling her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of work into it. Please oh please let me know what you think of it and share this with your friends!  
> I haven't had a comment in a while so I'm wondering if ya'll still enjoying this?


	11. Victim

A couple days later Evie woke up in the medical bay. She fell asleep after she was bundled into the Blackbird. Once at the manor she was kept that way to help her recover. When she woke she found herself in clean white clothes and was neatly tucked into a hospital bed. Bright lights surrounded her. At first she panicked, memories pouring back from her time in a mutant testing facility. 

“Evie.”

That voice. She knew it. Logan.

Blinking away the bleariness, she turned her head and found him standing over her with a sympathetic smile.

She looked at him for a while, trying to gather her wits

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, looking into her green eyes.

She took a moment to respond, flexing her muscles and trying to shift. Everything ached. She felt drained, fragile and powerless. As she pieced together the events that landed her in the medical bay a river of emotions welled up inside her. A mixture of despair and hatred swirled inside, mostly towards Magneto and how he exploited her, but also at her own weakness. 

“Flaggin,” she settled for.

Logan smiled slightly. He paused for a moment, deep in thought before beginning to speak. “What Magneto said-”

Before he could finish Jean and the Professor appeared, each with a friendly smile. “Good morning Evie,” the Professor said quietly. “Welcome back.”

Evie looked between them, trying to gather her thoughts. “The machine?”

“It was destroyed before any damage could be done.” The Professor explained. “No one was harmed.”

She sighed in relief. 

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I'm very sorry for what happened Evie. I should have foreseen Magneto's actions.”

Evie gave him a weak smile. “No one could hav' predicted what he was going t' do.” She shifted in her bed slightly so she could sit up, but winced as pain erupted from her ribs. “Did I fall from the statue of Liberty?” She asked sarcastically.

“The machine absorbed all of your power and your heart stopped beating after it was destroyed.” Jean explained in a soft voice. “But we resuscitated you. You'll feel fatigued for a week or so but you'll recover with plenty of bed rest and good food.”

“Uh,” Evie began. “Would I be able to move to...my bedroom?” She asked tentatively, acknowledging that she may have her own bedroom in the mutant school. “I really don't like hospitals...”

The Professor nodded, “Yes of course.” He looked at Logan and nodded.

Logan offered his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to ease her out of bed. Her muscles screamed in retaliation but she tried not to let it show. Her legs buckled under her as her feet landed on the floor but Logan held her steady. Placing his strong arm around her waist he slowly walked her out of the medical bay as Jean and the Professor went about their own duties within the mansion. 

Silently he led her through the basement of the X mansion and took her to a lift. As they stepped inside Evie became acutely aware of their close proximity and even more aware of his warm hand on her small waist. They remained silent in the elevator. There was an odd tension between them. Both were at a loss for what to say to each other. Logan's face had a deep set frown like he had something to say but didn't know how. As for Evie, it hurt when she breathed let alone when she spoke.

Thankfully, Logan took the elevator all the way to the top of the mansion, close to the teachers dorms so she did not have to challenge the staircase or any curious looks. He led her to her bedroom and silently eased her into bed. 

“Is there anything you need?” He asked, pulling the curtains closed.

“Got any weed?” She asked playfully.

Logan snorted, pleased that she still had her sense of humour.

Groaning Evie climbed under the sheets as Logan walked around the bed and sat on the end. It sunk under his weight. For a few moments he looked at the floor, his brow creased in a frown. Then he looked at her, his dark eyes finding her bright green eyes. “...I uh....I heard what Magneto said to you, on the statue...”

Evie went pale. She looked down unable to meet his gaze as a hard lump rose into the pit of her chest. His hand enclosed around hers, squeezing gently. “There aren't many people who will know what you're going through but...if you wanna talk about it...”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

Smoothly Logan got to his feet and walked to the door. As he was about to close it, she called out to him in a quiet voice.

“Logan...thank you. For everything.”

\---

Evie gradually woke up from a dreamless sleep. She was too exhausted to dream. As she stirred she heard light footsteps dart from the bedroom. Her bedroom door was left ajar. She reached over to the night stand to turn on the light and realised there was something lying on her stomach. A piece of paper and a large object. 

She picked up the paper and inspected it. It was a drawing of herself done by a child. It captured her brown hair and green eyes but added onto that her were tall, yellow ears and a long tail just like a Pikachu. Around her were lightning strikes. She looked at the object in her hand and realised it was a Gameboy. “Joshua,” Evie muttered fondly, remembering the boy she met briefly.

She turned it on and began to play the game inside it. Pokemon Yellow. She smiled, pleased to connect to something of her past; something happy. For as long as possible she fought her sleepy eyes, but eventually she fell asleep with the console still in her hand.

Later on she heard someone enter her room. The bedside lamp was still on so she recognised her visitor. 

“Hey sugar,” a cheery southern voice said.

Evie smiled at Rogue, “'Ow do.”

“I bought ya some food,” the woman said, handing over a plate with a sandwich and some salad on it. She then placed some books on the bedside table. “I'll catch ya later,” she added before leaving the room again.

Evie studied the sandwich in front of her, feeling her stomach churn. Just then heavy footsteps came down the hall, easily recognisable. Logan then came into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at her briefly with a knowing look and strode to the other side of the room where he opened the curtains and the window wide open. She sat up in her bed, looking at him with a puzzled look. 

With a sly grin he sat on the end of her bed and opened his jacket. He pulled out a cigar for himself and a joint for Evie. Chuckling she leaned in as he lit it then watched him light his own. They both inhaled deeply and enjoyed the forbidden substance. 

Then without another word he got up and turned on the TV opposite the bed. Evie hadn't even noticed it was there. He tossed her the remote and pulled a chair next to the bed to sit on. She flicked through the channels quickly as she enjoyed her joint. She quickly found the movie Die Hard which had just started, so chose that. She put the remote down and inhaled more of her joint.

They sat for sometime enjoying the film and each others company as they finished smoking. Logan kept his senses directed on Evie read her as her mood changed in reaction to the high she was on. When she was relaxed but alert he handed her the food she had been given, knowing she was more likely to eat if she had the munchies. 

He placed it in her lap, but Evie just stared at it. “...I don't think I can.” She said eventually.

Logan sighed and leaned towards her. “You need to eat.” He said simply. “Not just to get ya strength back but find some kinda' normality.” He looked her straight into and spoke in a way that couldn't be argued with. He leaned back in his chair and lit a fresh cigar. “So eat it, or wear it.”

Evie couldn't help but find his attitude amusing. He was rough and tough on the outside but deep down she knew him better, even if they hadn't known each other that long. Taking the sandwich she took a small bite and spent a long time chewing it before she could swallow. 

It was hard. The trauma she had endured had taken away many things from her, including her interest in food. Of course she felt hungry, but most of the time food in front of her made her feel sick. Each mouthful felt like a mountain to climb but the narcotic awakened her taste buds and soon it began to taste good.

Long before the film finished Evie nodded off again. Logan quietly turned off the TV and slipped out of her room, satisfied that his plan was a success.

\---

Five days after the incident at Liberty Evie was feeling better. She was still tired and didn't have energy to do much, but she was getting about the mansion with no help. Of course the X-Men treated her like a fragile, glass figure but at least they weren't asking questions.

She spent a lot of time thinking about Magneto.

It was a hard fact to face but she did admire him. Yes, he was a complete dickhead and she did not agree with his views of the world. But he was a man who had survived some tragic and painful experiences and chose to use those to fuel his hunger for change. He didn't bow down and accept the injustice done to him. He demanded and fought for justice for himself and his kind. He wasn't a victim. 

One evening she spent sometime in the music room. She tuned some of the instruments then sat and played the piano for a while, clearing her mind. When her hands began to ache from the strain she stopped and decided to make her way to bed. She wandered through the mansion without having to meet anyone, all the students were in bed at this time. Before she made it to the stairs she passed through the rec room. Xavier, Jean, Scott and Logan were watching the news intently. They hadn't noticed her enter the room. Their behaviour caught her attention so she stopped and watched the TV silently.

“-These images were released today by the French government. A French journalist sneaked into London via the River Thames and photographed and recorded what remains of the capital. Viewers are warned that these images may be upsetting.”

A cold chill ran down Evie's spine as a recording was broadcasted across national television. Of course, she had seen it all before but just like the camp she was held prisoner in, she had pushed the memories to the furthest part of her mind. 

“We have been told by experts that the city suffered an onslaught of missiles, machine guns, grenades and several nuclear bombs.”

 

-Flashback-  
It was nearly noon when Evie left her small flat, carrying her acoustic guitar. She walked along embankment with the River Thames on her right. Up ahead the London Eye full of tourists, allowing them a terrific view of the capital. Across the river Big Ben stood high and proud.

Evie carefully picked her spot to start busking. It was a good area to set up as long as she wasn't too close to other performers. She set her guitar case on the ground and pulled off her wool gloves. As she leant down to pull out her instrument Big Ben began his famous chime, announcing midday.

Before he had finished an almighty boom drowned it out. Every person along the Thames stopped and stood still. Down river a large tower of black smoke billowed up into the sky. The piercing roar of a fighter jet filled the unnatural silence that fell on the city. Suddenly a missile was launched and immediately struck Westminster bridge, directly next to Big Ben. Cement and metal flew up in the air along with cars, buses and people. The bridge was decimated. Chunks of debris scattered in all directions as crowds of people began to scream and flee. A large block of cement flew up high and tumbled back down, striking the London Eye. As people pushed past each other the Eye was destroyed. It was pulled off its stand and the large wheel rolled into the filthy river. People wailed for help from within their glass tombs but the eye sank, pulled down by the weight of its metal skeleton. 

Chaos consumed London. In such a short time the thirty-three bridges that crossed the Thames were obliterated, dividing the city in two. Every soul in the city fell into panic and despair. Evie was dragged into a horde of people that ran towards Waterloo station. She couldn't see through the crowd but she knew they were close.

Gunfire and screams filled the air. The crowd dispersed into different directions. The people closest to the station fell like dominoes. As innocents dropped to the floor Evie saw military men dressed in black with a large coptic cross sewn across the chest. They held machine guns and fired them relentlessly into the crowd.

[img]http://catholic-resources.org/Symbols/Koch-118.gif[/img]

The Chauvinists.

In that instance Evie knew what was happening. The radical political party that got into power five years a go had given up on controlling London. They were sick of the fighting and the riots and the resistance to their regime. 

Evie ran in a random direction, looking desperately for cover. In the madness she saw a pile of cement and debris from a shattered bridge. Like a hare looking for a rabbit hole she darted into it, hiding herself amongst all the rubble. She tried to conceal herself as best as she could, but with each explosion or blast she flinched and cried out.

Her heart beating her like a ram she panted, sweat sticking to her skin and clothes despite the cold weather. Cries and pleas for help echoed all over the city. Sometimes when there was a break from gunfire and bombs, she could hear the wails of people across the river. 

After several hours of non-stop gunfire Evie was paralysed with fear. Her ears were ringing. Hysteria had taken it's toll on her and left her exhausted and dazed. The sky became black from the smoke of countless explosions and the air around her was thick with fumes and dirt. An eerie silence began to descend on the city.

Slowly Evie climbed out of her shelter, struggling to find strength in her legs. She clambered over rocks and debris. 

It was deathly silent. 

Gradually she found her feet but was still disorientated. Smoke and poisonous fumes stung her eyes, causing tears to stream down her dirty cheeks. She stumbled around for sometime as a gentle wind swept through the city, clearing the foul air. As the smog dispersed Evie found herself beside the river Thames again. 

Her heart felt like a solid rock in her chest. Through the smoke Evie saw the desolation around her. Fires roared across the city filling the sky with black smoke. Most of the buildings had been flattened or destroyed. Everything was black or grey, burnt or burning. Houses of Parliament was burning and Big Ben beside it was missing some of its structure. The river was now full of wrecked cars and rubble. And bodies. So many bodies. Burnt, broken or drowned victims of the Chauvinists extermination. 

Unable to look away, Evie's eyes fell upon the body of a woman. The left side of her was black and red from horrific burns. In her desperation she must have jumped into the river to quell the burn, but for whatever reason she was unable to get out and so drowned. The rest of her body had turned a blueish colour, her one good eye stared blindly at the sky. Her face held the definition of terror. The other eye had melted in its socket.

Shock and despair seized Evie. She fell to her knees.

\---

Evie choked on a sob, and suddenly everyone’s attention was on her. She looked between them, finding nothing but pity in their eyes.

"Oh my god, " Jean whispered, blinking and seeming dazed. The professor, Scott and Logan turned to look at her. "She was there." Jean whispered quietly, but everyone heard. The room fell silent.

Evie didn't want to hang around for someone to speak. She darted out of the room failing to fight back the tears that stung her eyes. Heavy footsteps closed in behind her. She made it as far as the staircase when Logan grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Evie hissed angrily.

"Stop running and I will." He replied sternly, holding both of her arms.

Words failed her as angry sobs overwhelmed her. Weakly she pushed against him, trying to escape the confrontation. But it was pointless, he wasn't going to let her go. Quickly she gave up as uncontrollable tears poured down her face. Barely a moment later Logan pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't hide this any more." He said to her, feeling her shake against him. "You need to talk about it.”

Evie's legs gave in but he held her tightly, refusing to let her fall. "Xavier can help you. Let him." He urged.

Still she sobbed, giving in to the horror of reality.

She fought it as long as she could. She suppressed the memories for as long as she could. It had been paramount to keep it all hidden whilst she was trying to find a new life.

But now she was sick of it. Sick of the running and constantly looking behind her. She was sick of the secrets, of being afraid. But most of all she was sick of being a victim.  
\---

A week had passed since London had been revealed to the world. It was all over the news, with each country demanding answers and justice for their lost ones.

Life at the school continued. Evie was just about recovered and she was eating at last. She had began therapy sessions with Xavier. Logan knew it was for the best. Stuff like that couldn't be contained for long.

As for himself, Logan had also participated in sessions with Xavier. As he promised he dove into Logan's mind and unearthed pieces of his lost past.

Logan stayed in the mansion as long as he could, but in the end he was a lone wolf and did not like being cooped up. He packed his bags and made his way downstairs. It was recess in the mansion so the halls were full of children. He walked down the staircase, glancing over the various faces for someone he recognised.

Music floated from the other side of the living room. Evie sat on a chair with a guitar in her lap, teaching one of the students to play. Her hands skilfully strummed away as she taught a student how to play. 

Deciding not to interrupt the lesson he turned and walked to the front door. Just as he opened it Evie caught up to him, “Hey,” she said in her soft accent to get his attention.

“You running off?” She asked, standing in front of him..

He stepped closer till they were standing merely inches away. It was then he felt awkward. He found it difficult to meet her gaze. “Not really...got some things to take care of up north.” He muttered. He never said 'goodbye' to any woman before. Normally he took off before they woke up.

There was a tense moment between them. He was on edge and she was wired. They stood close to each other, lost for things to say. Her natural scent filled his nose, intoxicating him. He silently prayed she wouldn't beg him to stay. 

But instead, she surprised him. “Okay,” Evie said, her green eyes shining brightly at him. “Just...don't be a stranger.”

He felt his heart leap in his chest. It was a strange feeling, something he hadn't felt before. In one smooth movement he pulled off his precious dog tag and put it inside her small hand. 

“I'll be back for this.” He said with his hand around hers. The tension between them was stifling. Evie felt her pulse quicken as he looked deep into her eyes for a very long, heated moment.

Then he was out the door.

It was that moment Evie made a life changing decision. Scott came into the hall, reading an essay.

“Oi, Scott tha got a minute?” Evie asked, standing in his path.

“Sure,” he said simply, pulling his visor away from the papers.

She hesitated for a moment. “Er...I was wonderin' if you could teach me to control my powers,” she asked cautiously. “I was thinkin' I could...perhaps...become a X-Man.”

Scott smiled slightly, seeming pleased. “Sure, we could always use more X-Men. How's tomorrow morning?” 

“Champion.” Evie responded before walking off.

Scott stared at her, his brow creased in confusion. “Right.” It would take him a while to get used to that Yorkshire accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flaggin' – Very tiered  
> 'Ow do – How are you?  
> Oi – Used to get someone's attention  
> Tha – You  
> Champion – Perfect
> 
> \--------  
> At last! This was a tough one. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Oh and let me know what you think XD


	12. Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Charles Xavier and the X-Men, Evie has begun to leave behind her life as a human victim and discover herself as Evie the mutant. But she soon realises that the past has a way of catching up to you eventually, no matter how much you run from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys. So that's the end of the first plot, now I'm starting my own as a continuation. I have big plans for this and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please oh please let me know what you think as we progress and share any ideas you have.

Logan came tearing down the driveway with a mixture of apprehension and frustration. It was all new emotions to him, he mused as the motor cycle engine vibrated his ears drums. He was a loner, a wanderer who rarely went to the same place twice. And yet here he was returning to the X-mansion with a sense of 'returning to his shelter.' He had a bone to pick with Charles, he told himself. That's only real reason he was returning. But he couldn't shake off the niggling bit of eagerness stirring within him.

Unceremoniously Logan parked the bike in front of the locked garage and stomped over to the front door. Without bothering to knock or ring a bell he strode in and looked around at the students wandering the halls.

“Well look what tha' cat dragged in,” a smooth smooth accent said. 

Logan turned to see Marie and Ororo entering the hallway to greet him, welcoming smiles on their faces.

“Yeah,” he said with a frown. “Long time no see.”

The white haired woman pulled him into a motherly embrace. “It's good to see you Logan,” she said in her deep, African accent. 

“Ahhhh, the Wolverine!” A Russian voice boomed. Piotr's enormous figure strode past him, giving him a firm slap on the back. Just as Logan shook of the odd display he heard his name.

“Hi Logan.”

A window must have been open somewhere down the hall, because under the maze of unique scents he caught the smell lavender whoosh by him momentarily. He turned to where it originated and saw her walk down stairs towards him. If not for her scent and bright green eyes, Logan might not have recognised her.

“Evie.”

“I'll get your room ready,” Ororo said conspicuously before walking off.

“Thanks,” Logan said a little to slow, too busy admiring the woman before him.

Evie's chocolate haired had been cut to shoulder length but still had its loose, curls. She no longer wore baggy, dirty clothes but figure hugging garments. She wore a feminine, black vest tucked into high waisted jeans along with high heels. All of which flattered her new, womanly shape that must have appeared whilst he was away. She was eating again, which was good news on a whole other level but she still had her slim waist. But now it was accentuated by her full bust and nice, round hips. Her green eyes shone brighter than ever and her hair was glossy. She was the picture of a womanly health.

They stood in front of each other for a long moment, trying to think up a conversation. He felt like an idiot, standing there awkwardly unable to think of any witty comment.

“It's good ta av you back,” Evie said at last in her warm accent. She had now given up Canadian accent she used to imitate. But she did sound more 'English,' like lady of the manor English with a touch of that curious Yorkshire accent. 

A sly grin appeared on his rugged face, “How good?”

Logan saw a flicker of panic in her eyes but before she could answer, Scooter waltzed into the hallways. “Hi Logan,” he said in no kind of welcoming way. Logan simply nodded at him. “Evie, we have a danger room session in ten minutes.” 

“I'll be theear,” she replied politely. After the brief interruption they stood in a tense silence. After a moment she gestured down the hall. “Ah should get ready. Wouldn't want Scott ta get 'is knickers in a twist.”

He chuckled slightly, enjoying her tongue and cheek attitude. “But I just got here.”

She smiled. “You could join us...unless you plan o' runnin off again.”

Logan had to mentally beat down a giddy smile that tried to worm its way across his face. “I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around,” he said coolly.

He felt her study him for a moment. It was then he spotted the dog tags and chain around her neck. It was long on her and so had nuzzled itself between her round breasts. The Wolverine noticed it too as it was trembling in anticipation deep inside him.

“I'll sithee down there,” she said before walking off. 

He couldn't stop himself watching the sway of her hips as she strode down the hallway. Deciding he just had to see her in an X-Man suit he quickly dumped his bags upstairs and went straight to the danger room. 

He was the first to arrive and so waited outside the entrance. Firstly the men left the changing rooms, Collosus and Cyclops. Then out came Evie, Rogue and Storm all suited up. Logan was the only one not suited up, there was no way he was going to be wearing Scooters suit again.

Like the rest of the X-Man suits, Evie's was skin tight and black. It might has well been painted on her. It stretched across her arms and legs but was cut low to allow him a decent view of her cleavage, or so he liked to think. Thin bands of metal decorated her suit, along with gauntlets and combat boots. The whole outfit flattered her feminine figure, making it the all more prominent. Perhaps that was the idea. 

If she couldn't fight she could certainly distract her enemies, Logan mused. 

As his intense eyes bore down her luscious frame he spotted the whip hooked onto her belt. Again it was metal, but smooth and scaly like a snake.

He raised an eyebrow and a crooked grin, “What’s with the whip?”

She looked down momentarily, then looked at him straight in the eye returning the smirk. “Oh this? Just ta make sure everyone behaves their selves.”

Just then Jean appeared, “Sorry I'm late.” Her eyes landed on Logan. “Welcome back Logan,” she said smoothly. 

Scooter opened his mouth to begin his team talk or something, but he was beaten to the punch.

“Howsabout we work in pairs? Last two stan'in' wins,” Rogue suggested, looking pointedly at Jean.

The doctor looked at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. “...Yeah, I think that's a good idea.” She agreed. “Let's match up long distance attacks with close combat.” She suggested. 

“Sounds good,” Scooter agreed.

“Rogue you team up with Cyclops, Storm you're with Collosus.” Logan spotted the mischievous look in Jean's eyes. “That leaves Evie and Wolverine together.”

Nice one Red. Very subtle. 

“This is a survival exercise. You just have to stay standing the longest. The program will end when there is only one team left,” Jean explained. 

The six of them entered the danger room as Jean when to the control room. The danger room was huge and round, with metal panels covering the floor and walls. Each pair walked into a different corner of the room, preparing themselves for the change of scenery.

Soon blue, holographic images began to emerge, smoothly changing into a urban city. There were no civilians on the streets but there were abandoned cars, as if the city had been evacuated. 

The other two teams disappeared behind buildings, leaving Evie and Logan alone. He could tell she was excited by the drum of her heartbeat. “Don't let us daahn now. I'm in it ta win it,” she said cheekily.

“Would'nt dream of it darlin'.”

Unfortunately for them, they were not placed in a strategic area. They were plopped in the middle of the city square, out in the open. Before they had a chance to hide themselves five MRD soldiers appeared, surrounding them.

“Freeze!” One ordered.

“Stay daahn,” Evie muttered before she throwing her arms out. Wolverine barely had enough time to duck when he smelt the unmistakable smell of ozone. A barrier of electricity shot out from her arms and struck the soldiers. They were momentarily paralysed, shaking on the spot. Their weapons may have retained some damaged as one or two sparked and burned.

Seizing the opportunity Wolverine charge forward, roaring and grabbing the attention of three soldiers. He easily fought them off, dodging the shots they fired. He took a stance that enabled him to look out for Evie, giving him a perfect view of her working her stuff. 

She also charged in but more nimble and agile. Whilst one soldier struggled to get his weapon working she briefly grabbed and shocked the other. When his grip loosened she swiped his weapon from him, swung it and bashed it into his jaw, knocking him unconscious. Before his limp body fell she grabbed him and swerved behind, just as the other fired at her. Using him as a shield, she dropped the MRD weapon and grabbed her whip. When the soldier hesitated for firing his comrade she threw her whip over head. It cracked and wrapped itself around his arm. A volt of electricity raced up the metal whip and gave the soldier a nasty shock.

The Wolverine quickly despatched of the other three MRDs with little effort on his part, but the noise they made had caught the attention of others as they came stomping into the centre. Evie and Wolverine stood side by side as eight MRDs marched round the corner. Evie threw back her arm, producing a ball of crackling energy then threw it out. It struck an abandoned car just ahead of them, throwing it up into the air as it exploded. The blast blew their assailants off their feet. 

“Come on, Livewire!” Wolverine called out, giving her a new nickname. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the wreck in search of somewhere safe to seek shelter. 

They raced down an alley, pausing at the end to make sure no MRD's waited for them in the other road. Once it was clear the walked out into the road, staying to one side close to the buildings. He led her to a a cluster of cars that almost formed a circle.

The two stood back to back, waiting for their opponents. The danger room wouldn't simply let them hide, it would produce enemies to fight off. 

And that it did. 

They hadn't been there a minute before MRD's surrounded them. They came from all sides, charging in with weapons. They held still, waiting for them the moment to present itself. As they approached Evie tensed like a bow string, pulling her arms in. The Wolverine ducked to the floor as she threw her arms, lighting the cars up in a blaze of electric fury. Some fell to the ground in a static fit but others dodged the attack and entered the barricade. Wolverine met them with his claws, slicing and dicing. Evie fought hand to hand, deftly managing to disarm weapons with small jolts of electricity or by paralysing the men.

On top of the snapping, grunting and blazing Wolverine could hear Evie's accelerated heartbeat. She fought with a vengeance; agile and unforgiving. Her scent was ripe with adrenaline, ozone and fury. He could smell the aggression on her but as far as he could tell it wasn't directed at anyone in particular. He heard her whip crack around him, striking with deadly precision. 

Out of nowhere a soldier jumped on Wolverine's back and pinned his arms back. At that moment another turned to fire at him but before he had a chance Evie's whip wrapped around the weapon and yanked it away. Wolverine flipped the man off his back and knocked him out as Evie pounced on the other man's back and lit herself up with electric energy. It danced over her suit from each metal band. The man stood, paralysed and crying out in pain until Evie bounced off him and landed lightly on her feet. He fell to the ground unconscious.

“Team members Cyclops and Rogue – down.” The danger room said suddenly, seeming out of place.

The Wolverine smirked and turned to Evie to find she had disappeared. Through the blaze and burning he had missed her taking off. Instinctively he jumped on top of car, smelling the air. He found her on top of an upturned bus, looking off into the distance. 

Irritated he ran over and called out to her. “Ya dumb broad! We're supposed to be a team remember?” He asked her, his temper flaring.

“We are.” Evie's eyes we fixed onto the distance, a wild look in her eyes. “But wea'ar only gettin' started.”

Suddenly her hand twitched and she threw out a ball of rolling energy. It flew out and hit an MRD, armoured truck shocking everything and everyone inside. 

Soldiers manifested around them, more numerous than before. Wolverine remained on the ground, skilfully taking out any that approached him whilst Evie kept them sparse and slow for him. But they learnt quickly and took cover in clusters of two or three. Wolverine recognised the tactic and roared at the top of his voice, “Take cover!”

Evie leapt from the bus just before a volley of bullets ricocheted off the spot she previously stood. Wolverine dashed behind the bus just in time to see her land and roll. But she lost control and tumbled. He rushed to her side just as she slammed into a car.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, giving her a once over. 

Instead of a pained expression there was a wicked smile and she snickered at her own clumsiness. “Terrific.” She accepted his hand got to her feet, frowning at him as he turned up his nose at a smell. He looked down on the ground with disdain. “Gasoline.”

At first Evie just nodded, remembering his heightened senses before her eyes lit up with an idea. Moments later they were fleeing from the lit up gasoline Evie had triggered. They fell to the ground as the bus exploded in a hot, fiery rage. Moments later the danger room made another announcement.

“Storm and Collosus – down. Simulation complete.” 

Wolverine and Evie got to their feet, brushing themselves off as the danger room began to reset. The colours began to fade first, then the structures. Soon they were back in the grey tiled room when Storm, Collosus, Rogue and Cyclops picked themselves up from off the floor. Wolverine and Evie made their way to the exit triumphantly.

Logan had fully healed but he gave Evie a once over. A few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. But she had the biggest grin. Her heart was thumping in her chest and had an energized tang about her. 

They walked into the hall and stopped just outside the door. She turned to face him suddenly, her curls flicking past his face and giving him a heavy does of her provocative scent. 

“That was fun,” She said with a dazzling smile. “We should do it again sometime.”

And with that she turned on her heal and walked straight to the ladies room. The sway of her hips hypnotised him as he was hit with her heady aroma. Above all he smelt adrenaline and ozone on her. The fury on her from earlier was fading away but there was a hint of something else...was it arousal?

As the door to the ladies showers slammed closed Logan realised he hadn't even managed a response by the time she vanished. 

I knew she was a wild child, but damn. He thought to himself as he went to find the Professor.


	13. To the future

A while later Evie prepared for dinner. She took a long time to decide on the clothes to wear, a lot more than any person should need. In the end she chose a black, leather pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh. Her top was green and long sleeved but hugged her and scooped down over her chest. With the top tucked into her skit it flattered her new curvy body. 

Evie never thought she'd be wearing clothes like this. But when she had finally gained a healthy weight Marie took her out shopping and picked out a new wardrobe for her. Most of the stuff Evie would not have picked, but as time wore on and she received more attention from the opposite gender she began to love her new self and her new body. She felt powerful, on so many levels.

To finish it she chose a pair of lace up heels. It was only when she bent down to lace up her heels she felt Logan's chain slip around her neck and jangled. She blushed, realising she had been wearing the chain all day, even in front of him. But her new policy of life was to be bold and brace. No cringing, crying or weakness was allowed.

So with that promise in mind she went downstairs and waltzed bravely into the dining room.

Everyone was sat around the dinner table when she arrived and as luck would have it the only spare seat left was directly opposite Logan. Evie purposely walked at a slow pace around the table, hoping that he would notice. Unfortunately he was having an in depth conversation about cars and motorcycles with Piotr. 

Just as she sat down Jean called out to Logan, acquiring the attention on most of the table. “Logan, did I hear you call Evie Livewire earlier?” 

“Yeah,” Logan answered. “Can't pin the girl down.” He explained, giving Evie a quick wink.

Evie bit her lip, trying to ease the erratic beating in her chest.

“Tha'd be a good code name, sugah,” Marie told Evie. “What d'ya think?”

She thought for a moment. To be honest she loved it, simply because he picked it out for her. But she had to play it cool. “Ah like it,” she said as casually as possible, hoping that no one could hear her heart beating at a volatile rate. Evie then looked down the table towards Scott, cocking an eyebrow. “It's much betta than 'Battery-Girl.'” 

A few laughs and giggles erupted around the table as Scott lamely tried to defend himself. Evie looked back at Logan who was smiling at her in a devilishly handsome way. She smiled back.

In fact throughout the meal the pair kept stealing wistful glances at each other, but casually enough that neither of them caught the other in the playful act.

Once dinner was over everyone retreated to their preferred spots across the school. Before Evie could decide where to go (which entirely depended on where Logan was going) Marie grabbed hold of her, winked then turned to Piotr and Logan.

“You fellas fancy playing a few games of pool?” The southern belle asked them. “Us ladies verses you boys?”

Logan shared that fiendish smirk of his. “I doubt that'd be a fair game.”

“Speak fer yersen.” Evie fired back.

His smirk widened. “Come on Tinman, lets show these ladies how its done.”

Marie and Evie led the men to the rec room where the pool table was situated, along with a wide screen TV, video games and a foosball table.

Piotr set up the balls then motioned to the table. “Ladies first,” he said in his thick, Russian accent.

Evie stepped forward, trusting her pool table skills she honed back at university. She quickly broke the setup easily, scattering the balls across the green carpet. One red bell flew straight into a corner pocket. 

It wasn't long into the round when Evie realised Rogue was playing a whole other game. Each time she played, she strategically pointed her butt in Piotr's direction. Evie caught the man drooling over the round shape early into the game. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling.

When it came to Logan's turn Evie found herself in his line of sight. Marie, being the good friend she was, subtly knocked the TV remote off the table. Seeing the opportunity Evie turned and scooped down to pick it up from off the floor, treating him to a good view of her rear encased in the tight, leather skirt.

She could tell her tactic was working because he hadn't moved at all.

“You playin' or what?” Rogue teased.

Shaking his head Logan quickly made his shot. And missed.

But as it turned out, she found it equally hard not to be hypnotised each time Logan bent over the pool table. First it was his arms that caught her attention. They were huge! The muscles on his chest and arms seemed desperate to burst out of his vest and shirt. Her eyes roamed over him, from his broad shoulders to his smooth back and finally resting on his delicious bum. She could just imagine her hands caressing the taught muscles of his torso and meandering down to his thighs.

“See something ya like?” Logan asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

She looked him in the eye, determined not to show any hint of embarrassment. “Well it's certainly not your pool playing skills,” she said saucily, earning a smirk from him.

The women won the game. Piotr and Marie promptly disappeared to do their own thing, leaving Logan and Evie alone in the rec room.

Logan and Evie stood awkwardly for a moment, lost for things to say. Feeling tense Evie fingers reached up to her chest to absently play with the chain around her neck, when she suddenly remembered what it was. "Oh yeah." She said raising her hands to her neck.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan watched the chain and tags rise from between her breasts. She pulled it off and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, although he preferred where it was resting before. He liked seeing her wear them. He pulled them over his head.

"I meant ta ask you," Evie began. "Did you finn' owt whilst you were up north?"

Logan sighed. "The Professor told me to check out a military base at Alkali lake but it was deserted," he told her. "No answers, just more questions."

"I'm sorry Logan," she said sincerely. "But ah think you should stop worryin about t' past you lost 'n think about t' future you can gain."

He looked at her curiously, "Okay now you really sound like a teacher."

Evie laughed, blushing a little just as Scott entered the rec room to gather some of his books. 

"Evie have you told Logan about the party?" Scott asked her.

"What party?" Logan asked. 

"We're throwing eur party fer Charles' 60th," she told him.

Scott turned to her just as he was leaving. "Have you got your gift for him yet, Evie?"

Logan smirked when he heard Her heart skip a beat and saw her eyes widen.

"Shit ah forgot."

"Evie..." Scott groaned. 

"I'll get it tomorra ah swear," the woman promised. 

Scott simply left, mumbling so low only Logan could catch it. "Damn stoner..."

"Argh, shopping," Evie groaned. 

Logan chuckled then sighed. "I'll guess I'll have to get somethin' for Chuck too." He didn't want to appear ungrateful. After all the old man was letting him stay in his home and was helping him piece together his lost past...not to mention the help he'd given to someone he cared about..

"D'you wanna go togetha?" Evie asked suddenly, catching him off guard. "I know wheear Scott 'id the keys to his motorcycle..."

Logan flashed a toothy grin that matched hers. "Shall we meet at twelve in the garage?"

"Champion," she answered simple, turning to leave.

"Hey Evie," Logan called out suddenly. 

She turned to him, inadvertently dazzling him in that provocative outfit she wore.

"You look..." Beautiful, badass, sexy. Logan paused, a million words racing through his mind. "Amazing."

She smiled at him, seeming to shine. "Night Logan."

A little while later Logan went to bed trying to ignore the mingling scents. When he got to his bedroom door he stopped, catching one that was both unusual and enticing.

He turned slowly inhaling deeply. The only needed to inhale once to know what it was.

It was Evie's natural scent, a bewildering mix of lavender and sizzling electric current but on top of that was the heavy aroma of arousal. As he stepped closer to her bedroom door he heard a muffled moan and her erratic pulse.

He arrived too late to enjoy the spectacle as she came to a swift, tense climax. Logan grinned and as he heard her pant and moan, imagining her dishevelled and underneath him as if he had bought her to that climax himself. With that image rolling around in his mind he sneaked into his own room stripping down and climbing into bed. Clutching himself he quickly bought himself into a frenzy and a immense orgasm. 

\---

The following morning Evie met Logan in the garage sporting tight fitted jeans, a casual t-shirt and a bomber jacket. She smiled when she saw him but it soon vanished when she spotted Scott working on one of the cars. Logan simply shrugged. Her green eyes flashed mysteriously for a moment but was replaced by a cool poker face.

"There ya are Scott," she said innocently. "Ororo's lookin' for ya."

"What does she want?" Scott asked not looking up from the car engine. 

"Somethin' about t' party, seemed pretty important," Evie replied naturally ignoring the appreciative smirk from Logan. 

Sighing heavily Scott threw something into the tool box sitting on the ground. Evie patiently waiting for Scott to leave the garage before she dashed into the tool box and pulled the keys to the motorcycle out. She tossed the keys to Logan and he started the bike. It rumbled as she jumped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. 

They flew out of the garage and down the driveway. The gates are open so they were on the road instantly. Due to Logan's hard and fast driving technique their arrived at the mall within thirty minutes.

Neither of them like shopping and so went straight to the main department store first. Deciding to get the ordeal over as quickly as possible they separated. In the end Evie got the professor a book he requested and Logan found a bottle of well aged Scotch. He knew Chuck was a scotch drinker by the smell of his breathe most evenings so he was pretty pleased with his find. After he paid he used his excellent tracking skills to locate Evie. 

Even over the mixture of people sense perfume and general shopping it wasn't difficult to find her. Her natural aroma was like a homing beacon to him.

Her found her looking for forlornly at a particular section in the store. When he followed her gaze he understand why. There was a banner on top of the stock labelled "God Save the Queen." Underneath it was a large collection of British memorabilia from Beatles records to DVD's of Dads Army and Fawlty Towers, not forgetting teapots and miniature red buses and telephone boxes. Unsurprisingly ever since the 'Blackout of Britain' everything British went up in value.

Logan stood and watched her for a moment, realising it was a rare time to see her quiet and controlled. 

He walked over and stood beside her, "You wanna get a drink?" 

Evie jumped, having been absorbed in her own gloomy thoughts. She looked confused for a moment but quickly pulled herself together. "Sure. Best idea I've 'eard orl day."

Evie led him to a favourite bar of hers. She sat down in a quiet corner whilst he bought two beers for them. When he came to join her she was still stuck in her sombre thoughts.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked her, placing the beer in front of her.

Evie looked up at him and sighed. "Ah'm homesick," she said after a lengthy pause. "Only it's t' worst kind of homesick 'cause....there's no home to go back to.”

She took a large gulp of beer, blinking repeatedly. “I miss the beer, the pubs," Evie explained, looking around the typically American bar. "I miss the food, the telly programmes . I miss crazy, noisy London and ah especially miss Yorkshire." she paused, taking a large gulp of beer. "And I still can't get my head around it. It's Britain for Christ sakes. How can Britain just be gone?"

She went quiet for a moment. "And worst of all, I have this moment every mornin' where I wake up thinkin' everything is okay.....and then I remember...." Evie took another large swill of beer, polishing it off. "And I feel so angry, 'cause nothing is being done about it. I'm not doin' anything about it."

"It's not your responsibility," Logan jumped in quickly. "You should count your lucky stars." He panicked. He could see why she felt compelled to do something about it, but that road led to somewhere he didn't want her to go.

Evie shook her head as she stared at the wall. Her eyes then lowered to the table...anywhere but his face. It was that moment he knew she didn't agree with him, but she wouldn't tell him. Unfortunately for both of them, he could read her very well.

"I don't even know wha' happened to my mother," Evie mumbled.

Logan felt his heart sink. Inside her was the recipe for a very, unhealthy obsession. And who could blame her? 

But she was wild and unpredictable with very strong powers. He'd be damned if he let her go down that spiral path.

He reached out and took her hands. "Look at me. Look at me."

Slowly her watery eyes met his. "What was it you told me last night? You should stop worryin' about the past you lost and think about the future you can gain." He squeezed her hands. "What happened was awful and inexcusable. But you will drive yourself crazy trying to understand or fix it. You could have a great future at Xavier 's."

"Infact, I'm going to stay on at the school as a teacher." He sat back smugly, swallowing some beer. 

Evie stared at him wide eyed. He suppressed a snigger, not surprised by her reaction. He wasn't a likely candidate for a teacher. He didn't even like children. 

"You? A teacher?" she asked with a disbelieving smirk. He nodded.

"Wha' are you gonna teach? 101 cougar catching?" 

Logan cringed, remembering how Evie plated him up for dear old Gladys.

"Self defence and physical training." Truth be told, he hadn't actually been offered a job. But he overheard that the previous teacher left and the position was open. And after his evening with Evie, the choice came shockingly easy to him. For once, he was ignoring his past and focusing on the future.

"So," he began, placing a cigar between his teeth and searching for a lighter. "I'm sticking around. "

"Here," Evie said softly. She leaned over with her hand, rubbing her thumb and index finger together. She separated them, a wire of electricity wiggling between them. He leaned over and used it to burn and light his cigar. In turn she pulled out her own, pre-rolled joint and lit it. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks and smoking contently

"So, tell me about all the brats I'm gonna be teaching." He asked her with a cool smile. 

Evie laughed then began bringing him up to speed with the school and everything that happened since they last saw each other. Magneto made another couple attempts at mutant domination and a couple wayward mutants had to be handled. They talked for hours and drank countless beers. By the time they decided to go back to the school, Logan was pretty tipsy and Evie was almost hammered. 

He managed to take Evie home without any incident. The pair were buzzed and wobbly on their feet as they walked into the building. Logan paused first, sobering up a little. Evie stopped and looked around in a confused, drunken haze. "Wheear is everybody?" she asked, noticing how quiet the school was. Eerily quiet.

Logan sniffed the air and listened carefully. "I can smell something, I don't know what it is but it ain't pleasant."

There was a thump behind him. He turned and was shocked to find Evie collapsed on the floor, which was concerning because he knew she could handle her liquor. Suddenly a wave of dizziness fell upon him, knocking him to the floor. Just as his eyes began to close, he realised the odd smell was a form of knockout gas.

It did the trick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this one guys. My laptop broke! And so I had to get a new one. However I did manage to get my data back today (thank god) so I've literally pushed this out today. Hope its good so please oh please let me know what you think!


	14. Gladiators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one for the comic book fans.

Evie Reluctantly opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, looking up at the sky through tall, lush trees. She laid there for a moment. Something was odd but she couldn't put her finger on it. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Jean, Ororo, and Marie were around her, just beginning to stir.

"Where the hell are we?" the sass mouthed Southener asked as she stood. 

"Outside?" Jean offered, brushing herself off.

"If we're outside then why isn't there a breeze?" Ororo asked in a dark tone.

The women fell silent and stood still, waiting to feel a gentle caress of wind. It never came.

Evie looked at the trees, her brow furrowed. "It's so quiet..." 

There was no sound around them. No rustle of leaves, no birds singing or insects buzzing. It was eerily silent. 

"Where the fellas at?" Marie asked suddenly. 

An almighty cackle boomed around the her suddenly, followed by a short bit of inspiring music. The kind that introduced action packed TV shows. Above them a huge hologram appeared in the sky. What appeared to be a huge green blob in the sky turned out to be a huge, green, wart covered living creature. It had rolls of fat and flab around it with long, ape - like arms. The thing had beady black eyes and dozen of metal tubes coming out of his festering head.

"Fuck that's ugly!" Evie gasped.

"Welcome to Mojo-verse!" the thing bellowed with a grin so sinister it could have made the Juggernaut quake in his boots. "I, Mojo, bring you a season special from Earth 616. Tonight we have the X-Men!"

The women glanced at each other. 

"It's a battle of the fitest as the X-Men verses the X-Women! Alls fair in love and war, at least that's what they'll be telling themselves. " Mojo said with a wink.

Suddenly images of the X-Men flashed across the screen. "What will Jean do when her childhood sweetheart Cyclops comes to get revenge over an affair he got wind about? Or at least an affair he thinks happened?"

Jean gasped, bring her hands to her mouth in silent protest. 

"Storm best watch out because the Beast is out and he is coming to get her!" Mojo called out as images of Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe joined the screen. “Beauty and the beast!”

"All that flirting won't mean a thing when Collosus catches Rogue!" Mojo continued. "But who will come out triumphant?"

"And poor Livewire with her drinking problem!" Mojo cried with a cackle. 

"Hey!" Evie barked out, annoyed but also aware she was rather tipsy. 

"Nothing will stop the Wolverine from claiming what he wants, only who knows what that is?" the disgusting alien said with a dramatic wave of his arms.

"Who will rise victorious? There can only be one winner in Mojo-verse and that's me!" Mojo said uproariously. "Let the games begin!" A horn sounded around them, as if a race was starting. 

"Fuck that," Livewire said stubbornly. 

"There is no way the X-Men will fight each other to the death," Jean agreed in more refined words.

"I don't think they'll have much choice..." Storm said quietly her eyes wide.

They followed her alarm gaze. Through the trees stood Cyclops, staring at Jean accusingly. The usual friendly smile he had was replaced with an angry scowl. But more disturbing was an odd contraption on his head. It looked similar to a helmet but appeared firmly attached to him by a series of tubes and wires. 

His hand flew to his visor. Red laser beam poured out of his eyes and headed straight for the love of his life. Rogue quickly dove at Jean, pushing her away from the blast. It cut through a large tree like butter.

Livewire threw a weak ball of electricity, strong enough to paralyse him for a moment but too weak to do any damage. 

To add a spanner into the works the tree suddenly craned and began to fall towards them. A large leafy tower headed straight for Jean and Rogue. 

"Rogue!" Livewire yelled, hoping she had enough time to respond. 

The woman looked up but didn't freeze in the face of immediate doom. She grabbed hold of Jean and jumped in the air, taking flight.

Cyclops got back to his feet but before she could react, Storm lifted her up took her several feet into the air. Undeterred Cyclops fired another powerful blast as they got higher. Storm manoeuvred skilfully and dodged the attack. She followed Rogue and Jean some distance away. A little while later they descended into the trees and rested on branches high up.

Jean was a little shaken but seemed to be alert. Livewire sat beside her and tried not to look down.

"Alright," Rogue began, the irritation clear in her voice. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"You guys ivva seen Gladiator?" Livewire asked casually. 

They all frowned at her. "I fail to see the relevance in that question, Evie." Storm said politely. 

Livewire sighed. "'cos that's what this is. We're Gladiators bein' forced to fight for someone else entertainment." She explained. "It's a gran' movie."

"So they want us to fight and kill each other..." Jean continued. 

"Exactly. Only thee knew we wouldn't do it willingly, so they took 'alf of us and MADE them strike first," Livewire continued.

"That thing on Scott's head..." Storm said quietly, "It's making him do it."

Jean sat up, hope clearly visible on her face. "So we just have to get that thing off him."

Livewire nodded. "Aye, but we should forget about Scott for now."

All three women looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. She looked around suspiciously. "We're being watched," she said quietly. She then turned to Jean and tapped her temple.

Understanding, Jean began to join their conciousness. It was hard, especially with the permanent guests inside Rogue but she managed it. 

Livewire sighed internally, pointing out into the forest. "Beast and Wolverine are out there. They are the strongest out of us and they WILL find us." Livewire explained, discovering a sense of leadership she never knew she had. "Takin' off those machines could leave permenant damage to Scott or Piotr but they wont with Wolverine and Beast. After we get Hank back he can figure out a way ta help Scott and Piotr. And Logan...well he can do what he normally does."

The women listened carefully to her plan and we're nodding along. "Jean, do you think you can reach or locate anyone?"

"I've been trying, but their head gears are blocking me."

"What about the Professor, can you reach him?" Storm asked.

Jean shook her head. 

"We'll find him later," she decided for them. He'd understand. "Now let's find Beast before he finds us. I fancy my chances with him much better than Wolverine."

Together they worked out the finer details of their plan as they took to the sky again, this time Rogue carrying Livewire as Storm gave Jean a lift. They drifted above the trees for a while, four pairs of eyes scanning the scenery below. 

"I see him." Storm said, looking down at a clearing below. A small stream ran through it.

"Okay, everyone know what they're doing?" Livewire asked, creating a mental map of how their plan should be executed.

When everyone confirmed they began to descend. Storm dropped Jean onto a branch so she was close enough to do her task but high enough to be out of immediate danger. Before Beast could catch them, Livewire threw a measured bolt of electricity at him and held it. He howled angrily but stood rigid, unable to move under her constant assault. Rogue dropped her on the ground and ran for him as Storm began creating a fog to hide their activities. Rogue quickly grabbed the headgear but screamed and fell back. 

Livewire saw the energy blast from the headgear and electrocuting Rogue. There was a defence built into it, giving anyone who tried to pull it off a nasty shock.

"Shit," Livewire cursed. "Get up Rogue!" she warned, still holding Beast in her powerful grasp.

She did but stood still, waiting for something to present himself. Catching her friends eye they began to step closer to him, Livewire approaching him from behind as she shared a new plan with her telepathically. Rogue approached him from the side as Livewire crept up behind him.

"Now!" she cried suddenly stopping her attack. They flew at him at once, Rogue used her strength to pin him down. Beast who was still weak from the shock. Livewire grabbed the headgear and pulled. It instantly began to buzz and crack in defence, trying to shake off the attacker. But instead of shocking her it charged Livewire. She grinned triumphantly, thrilled that she had unlocked a new ability. 

It made sense. If she could create electricity, she could absorb it too. The new energy ran through her flesh, fuelling her and giving her new strength. For leverage she placed her booted foot on his back. Beast began to thrash under them, growling and snarling. She felt the headgear loosen a little.

"Look out!" Jean suddenly cried, pointing.

Rogue and Livewire looked to where she was pointing and paled. Stood across the stream was Wolverine, claws out and snarling. 

"Oh Bollocks."

Storm floated above them like a guardian. She raised her arms, "I'll keep him back."

"No! Let him come!" Livewire called out above the buzzing in and around her. Her hands were still firmly planted on Beast's headgear. 

"Are you nuts?" Rogue asked her friend, holding Beast down. 

Suddenly Wolverine charged, roaring. Livewire watched him carefully, waiting for him to get close enough before she threw her arm towards him and electrified him. He howled and halted at first, but began to slowly fight back and creep towards them. She increased the voltage till he stayed put, shaking on the spot. The electricity ran through his entire skeleton, leaving him completely at her mercy.

Whilst she held him, together she and Rogue hauled the thrashing Beast to his feet. He was weak and exhausted now so didn't put up much of fight. When they were closed enough Livewire grabbed Wolverine's arm and sliced Beast's headgear with the adamantium claws.

It fell to the ground in a tangled mess. Rogue dragged Hank away as he began to stir. 

Feeling her strength waver Livewire retreated a few metres away and then cut the power she assaulted Wolverine with. She wobbled a little, feeling light headed but she had the sense to keep an eye on Wolverine. 

He fell to his knees, panting and shaking. But all too quickly he recovered. With bloodshot eyes and the most savage look she ever saw Wolverine slowly turned to look at her. 

"I think I pissed him off," she said quietly. 

Suddenly he roared at her, fully absorbed into his berserker rage.

"Yup. I pissed him off."

Just as Wolverine launched at her she was swept off her feet by Storm. She was taken up high. To her left were Rogue, struggling to carry Jean and Hank even with her super strength. The tops of the trees drifted past them as Wolverine disappeared into the forest. A while later they settled on some branches high in a pine tree.

A well earned rest was needed, particularly for Storm and Rogue who had been carrying everyone around. Livewire felt rather fatigued but was refusing to give in. Beast was awake and to his usual self, his blue brow creased in deep thought, studying the remains of headgear. Jean filled him in on the gladiator style game they'd been dragged into.

"I'll think twice before paying Charles another visit," he said. He remembered being in an in depth conversation with his friend before suddenly feeling woozy. The next thing he knew he was in a strange forest with inexplicable desire to hunt.

"What's on your mind Hank?" Evie asked him, her legs swinging from the tree branch.

"An interesting piece of equipment, I have to say," he replied thoughtfully. "It activates and fuels the adrenaline running through the wearer but alters their perspective of reality, forcing them to use their fight or flight reflex." Hank explained. "Mojo chose to put these on the men as they're naturally more aggressive than women."

"You're saying you weren't aware of what was happening around you?" Jean asked him. 

“Yes. But when Evie absorbed some of the electricity from the device, I became more conscious...so to speak." He pulled open part of the headgear to reveal a strange kind of motherboard. The centre of it's power. "The wires are too strong to sever without Wolverine's claws, but if we can get close enough to remove the motherboard the devices should stop working."

Livewire nodded. "I could get close enough to do that, we just have to pick who next."

Suddenly an almighty boomed sound below them and the tree shook violently. Everyone wobbled and tried to grab on something but Jean lost her balance completely and slipped from the branch. With cat like reflexes Beast grabbed her arm and easily pulled her into his arms. Carrying her he leapt into another tree. Rogue grabbed Livewire and flew from the tree alongside Storm. 

Looking down the length of the tree they saw Colossus slamming his metal fists into the tree trunk. Despite its great width the tree wobbled and shook. Leaves scattered around the raging, metal man who was blindly punching the tree. 

"Get me down there!" Livewire told Rogue.

They swooped down to the ground just as Hank landed on the ground. All three of them braced themselves, ready to dodge or attack. But Colossus was so absorbed in smashing the shit out of the tree he failed to see that his potential victims were on the ground a few feet away. 

Hank leapt onto the man's back. Suddenly Colossus thrashed and tried to shake him off. Rogue and Livewire ran to the pair and each grabbed an arm to control. But Colossus did not submit easily. It was impossible to grip the smooth, metal arms. He threw one arm out and knocked Livewire off her feet. She flew several feet away and landed on her back. With his free arm he pushed Rogue off him. 

Her ribs cried in pain but she clenched her teeth and got back up. She and Rogue raced towards him. Together they pulled him to the ground. He fell forward with such a force the ground shook. Rogue pinned his arms above his head as Beast used his weight the pin his legs and torso in place. Livewire grabbed the headgear and absorbed the voltage it let out. The thrashing and Russian curses dimmed a little as she felt the energy pour into her and fill her with new strength. Beast quickly opened up the device and pulled out the motherboard. 

Everything went quiet as Colossus panted face down in the dirt. Beast helped the giant to his feet. After bringing the Russian up to speed they formed a plan to get Cyclops back.

\---

Wolverine sniffed the air. There it was, the mismatch of scents and odours of the X-Men. He flew into the trees and followed the trail they left on the ground. It was clear now that Storm and Rogue could no longer carry everyone around but they knew better than to leave a clear trail for him. He was the best tracker there was. Unless they wanted him to track them. 

Wolverine grunted and growled, his anger focused on one female individual who had electrified him like a damn Christmas tree.

-Deep, deep in the recesses of his mind Logan was locked away in a small, cramped cage. Thanks to Mojo's mind fuck of a device the Wolverine was let out of his cage and Logan was dragged in. But he could still see what was happening through the eyes of the mindless, unstoppable animal. And it filled him with terror.-

The Wolverine paused and bent down low. The trail spread out and mixed. A conflict had happened not too long ago. Trees were burnt and smashed, if he touched the smouldering trunks they would still be hot.

Despite himself he was furious at Livewire. He knew she was reckless but challenging the Wolverine was altogether senseless. He wanted to scream at her to turn and run away but instead the crazy, gorgeous woman unleashed her powers of him and fried him. It may have stopped him temporarily but it filled the Wolverine with pure rage.-

And now he was berserk. Hell bent on getting that bitch and slicing her limb from limb.

-Logan tried to fight him and stop him from tracking down the X-Men but he simply growled. The Wolverine couldn't see the bigger picture, the device stopped him from that. Even though Logan knew the X-Men were friends and Livewire had stopped him from killing his team mates and someone he cared deeply for, the Wolverine saw them as an enemy. That they attacked him and had to be killed.-

It didn't take long for Wolverine to close the gap between them. He didn't consider any possibilities as the scent suddenly got fresher. He charged into a clearing, seeing Colossus standing in his metal form ready to battle. Not having the sense to check his surroundings Wolverine lunged at him. Colossus ducked and tackled him low, sending him sprawling in the air. At that point Beast leapt down from a tree and the pair reached down to grab each of his arms. As Wolverine was hauled up he saw the X-Men appear around him standing close enough to race him and help. Jean held her hand out and he felt him body become more rigid as if several hands her holding him still. Cyclops had joined them now, he stood nearby with his hand at his visor.

-”What the fuck are you doing?” Logan roared from his inner cage. “Run!”-

Suddenly Livewire appeared right behind him and both Wolverine and Logan began to fight against Beast and Colossus. The Wolverine thrashed and growled, wanting to sink his claws into the woman. Logan tugged and pulled to try and drag himself away from her.

-Don't do it darli', Logan pleaded silently. Get the fuck away from me-

She grabbed hold of the gear and he felt everything become clearer. The power that fuelled his deluded rage began to seep away. Quick as a cat she reached forward and yanked out the motherboard of the device, instantly shutting its power of.

The Wolverine fell to the ground panting hard. A low growl was the only warning they had before he launched at Livewire. His great weight slammed into her, pinning her to the ground and knocking the air out of her lungs. He reached up with one claw about to strike.

Beast and Colossus wrapped their arms around him, trying to hold him back. But then he stopped. 

Evie watched as the Wolverine stared down at her in confusion. Then he looked at his claw, braced high and ready to slice into her. Suddenly he retracted it with an expression of horror on his face. Evie watched closely as the Wolverine retreated and Logan came to the surface, lost and bewildered. 

"Logan?" Evie asked softly. 

He turned to her sharply as if seeing her for the first time. Then he realised what had happened. Silently he stood and walked away. 

"The Professor is here, and he brought back up." Jean said out of the blue, two fingers to her temple. She had a smile on her face. 

As if on cue there was a large cluster of explosions above them. Wind filled the giant dome as the smoke began to clear. The Blackbird descended from the whole and quickly settled on the ground. The plane opened up to reveal the Professor, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby. The students were in their own versions of X-Men uniforms, being that they were X-Men in training. They were practically hopping with excitement which was a bitter contrast to the weary and glum attitude of the adult superheroes. 

As one the reluctant gladiators walked onto the plane and buckled themselves in. Cyclops took his usual spot as the pilot, thanking the Professor for finding and collecting them.

"Is that it?" Bobby asked, clearly pumped up. "I thought we gonna do some fighting."

"Not today," Cyclops said sternly. "Mojo hasn't tried to stop us yet, so we're going to assume he's letting us go."

Evie sat beside Rogue towards the front but couldn't help but look behind her towards Logan. He sat at the far back, alone with his eyes firmly set forward. His face was hard and unreadable as stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you don't know who Mojo is you can see this fun character in 'X-men the animated series' and 'Wolverine and the X-Men' cartoons. The latter is my favourite, but the first is great to. I'd highly recommend watching them :)
> 
> Haven't heard anything from you guys in a while. Please get in touch, I thrive on comments.


	15. One Way or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little recommendation. I mention songs in this chapter which I picked out carefully to try and set the mood for this chapter. When you read this I suggest you listen to the songs as I quote them. Get the full enjoyment :D In fact there are a lot of songs that have inspired this work so I will include them in the notes from now on :)

On the day of Charles' birthday the school was chaotic but joyous. It turned out that it wasn't just a celebration of the founder, but also a business event. The guest list was long and impressive including many parents and sponsors for the school. There was a lot of pressure to create a good impression. 

Evie felt a good deal of it. She was in charge of entertainment. And the logical answer had been to use the kids. What better way to show the sponsors that their money had been spent well, including a new music room and an orchestra worth of instruments. She spent a lot of time creating a choir and band. Most of the students had one on one sessions with the passionate music teacher. 

She spent her morning with the students more interested in the technical side of music, setting up the stage, mics and amps. The main event was taking place in the large field at the back of the school the stage was set. A soundboard as was set up several metres where two promising students would be managing the sound and lights. 

As she left the 'tech' team to finish off the choir had turned up for their sound check. Evie warmed them up then situated them on stage. Sound checks were always boring and tedious so it was hard going but they powered through. 

Logan watched from the house as Evie darted around like a headless chicken, juggling children, wires, amps and music sheets. He was glad he wasn't her. 

His duty for the day was patrol. Make sure none of the kids created havoc or sabotaged any of the exhibitions. 

Truth be told the idea of sabotage was a pretty sweet idea to him. He was feeling claustrophobic again and after only two weeks of being back.

He was an idiot to think he could fit in to a place like this. There was only one thing that made him want to stay and he almost skewed her alive.

Since that incident he had tried to keep his distance but everywhere he went her smoky, floral scent was. Damn that girl had itchy feet. She bounced around the school like a ping pong ball managing to find time for her students, her personal training, the X-Men and him. 

Even when he was in the foulest, self loathing mood she'd sit beside him and quietly enjoy her favourite narcotic. 

He rarely made conversation and she never forced one and soon he would relax in her presence when he was certain the Wolverine was tightly locked up. But then he'd go to his own room and begin his usual cycle of disturbing dreams and bewildering nightmares where she played a star role; beauty and the Wolverine. Only that fairytale did not have a happy ending. 

He wanted to protect and cherish Evie but it was clear the Wolverine had other ideas. She might be tough and beautiful and badass but no one survived an attack from the Wolverine. 

\----

By six o'clock the school was heaving. Tours around the school were coming to an end as Evie warmed up the choir and the band. She led them through vocal exercises and made sure all the instruments were in tune. The kids wore special shirts and blazers with the famous X branded on it with 'Xavier's Band' or 'Xavier's Choir.' She really wanted to have shirts that said 'Mutants can sing too' or jumpers labelled 'X-Band'. Eventually Jean had convinced her that was a bad idea.

In fact Jean had interfered a lot over the concert. Even crossed off several songs from the set list. For some reason the songs "We don't need no education" was not suitable for a school concert targeted at the sponsors. After several arguments and possibly some mind control Evie eventually agreed to play it safe with old favourites. 

When Scott came over to tell her they were ready she turned to her students for one last team talk. 

"Okay guys. We've all been workin' real' hard for this and I'm confident we're goin' to blow thee minds. We 'ave the honour of bein' the first choir for this amazing school, and this is our first performance so let's start it with a bang. The audience is big so be sure to project your voices all the way to the back. Anyone left in the school buildin' should be able to hear you. And dooant forget to smile."

"We orl love this school so let's go out theear and show them how awesome it is!" Evie added with a wide smile. 

A spot light appeared on the stage, drawing everyone's attention to it. It was front centre stage. Jean walked into the spot light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here to celebrate a great milestone. Today we celebrate the birth of a man who has touched and helped countless people in his life. You are standing on his greatest accomplishment; this school which is a home and haven for so many people. To commemorate this incredible achievement we have formed the first band for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Jean told them with a smile. 

Suddenly the lights came on, showing the band for the first time. Evie immediately began conducting, using her arms and hands to guide them into the first song. 

As advised by Xavier she included a good variety of music in the concert. They began with some classical music. She showed the skill of the brass musicians, the strings and the drums. When their set ended Evie felt a huge sense of pride for training and conducting a band. The first half had gone without a hitch. But there was still the second half. 

Evie led the band off stage after they received a good applause. They were allowed a twenty minute break as other students took the stage. There were ballet dancers and even a comedian taking the chance to showcase their skills and talents. The audience were friendly and pleasant, giving the performers uproarious applauses that left them feeling giddy as they walked backstage. 

Prior to the band returning to the stage, Scott and Ororo each gave a speech. Ororo introduced the band on stage. This time the choir joined them. Evie felt unreasonably excited about the next set. Some of her favourite songs were amongst them, even some special requests. Her hands felt itchy as she smoothed down her outfit just before walking back on stage. She wore a floaty, green satin dress with capped sleeves. A black ribbon was tied around her waist to flatter her figure. It fell just above her knees, subtly hiding the black stockings and suspender belt she liked to wear. It was feminine but not distracting.

When Ororo left the stage, Evie left a few moments for the tension to build before she began to move her arms.

The brass began first, starting what sounded like a national anthem. Then the drums began a swift, short drum roll right before the choir began. With Evie's strong guiding hand and the almost tangible connection between the band and the choir they began to sing 'All you need is Love' by the Beatles. 

It was a worldwide favourite song so obviously it was the best start. When the song finished Evie allowed a moments pause before diving into the next song.

For the forth song one student stepped forward to separate mics. They led the vocals for the song 'ABC' by Jackson Five. The choir sang and danced together, working in perfect synchronicity. 

\----

Logan enjoyed the concert from a distance. His enhanced hearing could catch the music from a great distance. He was surprised he'd enjoy watching the brats sing and dance, it would never be his first choice of entertainment. But they were enjoying themselves and that attitude was infectious. Here was one of the rare opportunities they had to thoroughly enjoy being normal kids in a really fucked up world and the faculty was doing they're best to make it a wonderful night. 

They played a good variety of music, even a couple of his favourites. When the band and choir finished their set they all stood and took a bow. Each of them was smiling from ear to ear. As the audience applauded them Jean and Scooter walked on stage holding a large bouquet of flowers. They approached Evie and handed them to her as a thank you for the hard work she put into creating the concert.

Logan was inexplicably pleased to see the large grin on her face, although he suspected she would have preferred al bouquet of marijuana. Lillies aren't smokeable. 

Jean told the audience that although the concert was over the open mic set would begin for anyone who wanted the stage.

People got up one at a time, students, teachers, even a few from the audience themselves. After a while Jean was encouraging others to come on stage, but was failing. His sensitive ears caught someone call out a name. Evie. Once one person called her out others picked up the chant till the popular woman strode on stage. She carried an electric guitar and took place centre stage. Before she began she stepped up to the mic and asked for a drummer and bass player to join her. It didn't take long for two men to jump on stage for her. Who could refuse her when when she looked so gorgeous. The dress wasn't at all provocative but the shimmering fabric enticed the viewers to study her closer. And when she held a guitar...Christ.

They tuned up quickly and Evie counted them into the first song, 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane. Her voice carried across the grounds. Logan had heard her lay before she never bothered singing. He hadn't imagined she could sing so beautifully. Her voice was smooth and womanly like honey. It touched him in a deep, ethereal way. Somehow she always found a way to surprise him.

Logan thought back too when he first met her. She was a lonely, hurting woman who was trying to find her place in a world that tried to eradicate her. Eventually she found her place and took him along with her.

They were similar in more ways than one. Evie was wild and didn't care what people thought of her. She had tonnes of energy to burn and enjoyed burning it off. She didn't show her fear nor let it control her. But she was sociable and had a magnetism about her that drew people in. She belonged in the happy, family home full of like-minded people.

But he didn't.

\-------

After playing her final song 'One Way or Another' by Blondie, Evie jumped down from the stage and finally went to relax. She found Marie by the bar of course, watching the dancing. Evie ordered herself a rum and coke. 

She watched couples and friends dance together, all with brimming smiles on their faces. Her bright green eyes scanned the marquee from the dance floor, across the tables and around the stage. She couldn't see him.

“I saw him head towards the mansion,” Marie said suddenly with a sly grin on her face.

Evie narrowed her eyes at the Southener. “I don't know what you're talki' about.”

Her friend sighed. “How many more times d'ya 'ave to cheat death before ya'll go after what ya want?” She asked, staring her dead in the eye.

Evie opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't. She stood for a moment, thinking. Then without another word she handed her drink to Marie and marched towards the house.

Even in her high heeled shoes she made light work of the walk. Everyone was outside enjoying their drinks and dancing, so Evie had to wonder why Logan was in the mansion. He wasn't a fan of big crowds but he never passed up the opportunity to drink.

Her answer came as she walked down the main hall towards the grand staircase. Logan came into sight wearing his leather jacket and a full rucksack over one shoulder. She stopped short and watched him head to the front door.

Without warning her temper flared. She threw a large ball of lightning at him with a voltage much harsher than was needed. Logan stood rooted to the spot for a long moment before he fell to his knees gasping.

Even in his sorry state she looked like an angry goddess. All powerful and enraged. 

“Go on, just try 'n run out of here,” Evie snapped at him, electricity crackling around her hand as a firm warning.

Groaning Logan dragged his heavy weight off the ground and faced her. He had a pained look on his face. “Evie...don't make this harder than it already is...” he pleaded weakly.

Her green eyes pierced his as she squared up to him, unafraid. “Why are you runnin'?”

He ran a hand through his thick hair, unable to look her in the eye. “I ain't the man you think I am,” Logan whispered. “I'm an animal...”

Evie's eyes softened. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “I'll tell you wha' kind o' bloke you are,” She said soothingly. “You're the kind o' bloke that helps a woman when she asks for it. 'nd when she can't. You saved me from those men at the fight club, you saved me from Magneto...and you saved me from myself.” 

It wasn't something she spoke about often but the state she was in when they first met was not something she hated to look back on. She had been self destructive and unable to cope with her trauma. But he set her on the straight path and paved the way to her new found strength.

“Darlin'...I didn't save you. You saved me.” He told her in no uncertain words. He may have whisked her away from a terrifying situation but he had no doubt she could have taken care of herself. 

But the truth was that the moment she called to him that cold night, she turned his life upside down. She strode into his life without judgement and became a balm to his bitter loneliness. Evie had quite literally pulled him from the outer circle and threw him into the thick of life. Just ask Gladys. And the X-Men. 

Logan didn't say anything else. He couldn't find the words to elaborate his feelings to her. He didn't trust himself. Standing so close to her had weakened his resolve. Within himself he fought a bitter battle. His head was telling him to leave. Disappear before he hurt her for good. Everything else was begging him to stay. Stay and be with her, protect her, comfort her and love her.

 

Sensing the battle raging within him she moved into him, brushing against his chest and filling him with her intoxicating scent. There was a long pause as he felt his will stretch out thinly. That was the thing about her now, she didn't hide stuff. He could read her like a billboard, whatever she was feeling he would know. If he asked her how she was she'd tell him upfront. The word 'fine' was not in her vocabulary.

He absorbed her with all his senses. Her heart rate had accelerated from both her anger towards him and the excitement of being so close. Her eyes had a pleading look about them but those were minor notes only. On top of it all was her smoky, sultry musk mingled with a raw dose of affection that told him she wanted him one way or another and she wasn't going to back down. It was deep. A lot deeper than he ever sensed off someone before. 

“I saw him. Right before you came back, I saw him.” Evie said calmly, catching his attention.

The Wolverine. She was talking about the Wolverine. A heavy lump formed in his chest. Why the hell would she bring him up now? Even when he had her all figured out she still managed to shock him to his core.

“Do you know what he looked like?” She asked him softly. He couldn't speak, could barely move. He couldn't step away from her but mustn't get any closer. His strength was weakening. “He looked guilty, ashamed....sorry....” She told him.

Logan felt the Wolverine stir within him, like a remorseful dog with his tail between his legs. She understands....she wants us... he uttered softly, filling Logan with an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

Evie leaned in close to him, a breath away from his lips. “Stop running,” she pleaded.

His strength snapped in that moment. His lips crashed onto hers in a fierce, desperate kiss. She met him with equal passion, her hands smoothing his neck and reaching into his thick hair. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and trapping her in his arms in an attempt to fuse them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the biggest chapter yet. Thank you for your patience. Been really busy and this was a tough one to write because of the concert. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be my first, explicit, adult chapter so I'd welcome any tips or requests!


	16. Pinning Down

The door to Evie's room was slammed closed as Logan pushed her against it. He lifted her up in his strong arms and pressed his strong, metal frame against her. She wrapped her legs around him as he assaulted her neck, his side burns tickling her. 

His warm hands roamed her greedily, one hand glided up her waist to cup her breast as the other smoothed over the outside of her thigh. He pushed back the satin dress and growled when his hand brushed against the seam of her stocking and lace suspender belt. Blood rushed to his ears and all he could hear was her fevered gasps and the volatile beat of her pulse.

Skilfully he flicked open the suspender at the front and languidly moved his hand round the back of her thigh to unclip the other. Her scent spike as his hand moved dangerously close to her underwear, making her quiver and moisten. With his other hand he began to tease her breast, rubbing and rolling the hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. 

Logan growled appreciatively as the scent of her wet arousal reached his sensitive nose. A wild sense of pride came over him. Evie gasped as he bit into her neck, lighting up a maddening desire in her. She pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel his hot flesh under her hands. Sensing her frustration he quickly turned and tossed her onto the bed. 

She bounced slightly but her hungry eyes were locked on him as Logan tore off his shirt and vest. Her eyes followed the thick veins full of testosterone across his chest and arms. Her heated stare trailed down the chiselled muscles of his broad chest covered by dark, coarse hair that tapered down his waist and hid underneath his jeans. 

And damn, she only licked her lips at the sight of the prominent bulge there. Logan quickly toed off his boots and pulled down his jeans. Pride filled him as he saw her eyes widen at the thick erection jutting out from him. It mirrored the rest of his anatomy; broad, hard and heavy. He inhaled deeply as her new height of arousal reached him.

Evie moved to sit up but Logan pushed her back down on the bed, a large hand covering her chest to keep her in place. With his free hand he unsheathed a single claw and slowly sliced through the fabric of her dress, from the neck downwards. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he revealed the black, lace lingerie over her pale skin. He quickly snipped the shoulders of her dress so he could enjoy the sight of her in all her womanly glory. 

Primal heat rose from under his skin, fuelling his primitive lust.

The lace was semi see-through and soft to the touch which tantalized his senses. There was something incredibly sexy about a woman wearing black. It oozed confidence, sophistication and sexual prowess. 

From her thigh Logan slowly peeled away the delicate stockings, lifting her ankle to his shoulder as his warm hands glided across her soft skin. He lowered himself on top of her, an immovable mass of muscle and metal pinning her down. She hooked her legs around his as her hands studied the strong muscles of his chest and back.

Logan's mouth crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss, desperate and fevered. She opened her mouth willingly, inviting him to claim it only to bite his lower lip. He snarled a warning to which she only sniggered. She wanted him wild. Needed him wild.

Suddenly he rolled onto his back, taking Evie with him so she was on top. Deftly he unhooked her bra and pulled it off her. Setting a new pace he sat up, one arm firmly around her waist as the other reached up and fondled her breast. He placed his lip on one of her stiff nipples. A low rumble vibrated in his chest as Evie gasped at his ministrations; her nipples were particularly sensitive.

Not wanting to be outdone Evie's hand began a smooth journey down his chest. Her fingers teased through the hair on his chest and continued south past his navel. They smoothed over the tangled hair just below his pelvis. Her soft hand clasped the base of his thick shaft and slowly began to treat him to soft, slow strokes. His body went stiff under her as she lazily kneaded him. Her fingers climbed up the length of him to rub the head of his cock with the soft grooves of her palm.

Logan growled at her teasing ways. He moved his lips to her other nipple but gently pinched the original with his fingers tips. Her scent spiked, filling him with her heavy, sexual aroma. It only inflamed him further.

Consumed with the desire to taste her Logan suddenly flipped her onto her back. He covered her with his large frame. For a while longer he continued to lavish her breasts with teasing bites. Then slowly his hot mouth travelled down, leaving a trail of bites behind. She squirmed underneath him, desperate for him to reach his destination. He held one of his strong arms over her hips, setting her in place. When he reached her centre he pulled away her moist underwear, thrilled to find her shaven and smooth. There was nothing to stop him ravishing her.

His hot breath brushed against her, enticing a subtle moan yearning. He planted carnal kisses and bites around her thighs. She bucked her hips towards him in an attempt to encourage him. He inched closer and began to skim her outer lips with the flat of his tongue. The whimper he heard did not distract him from his pursuit. He continued to tease her folds, smirking when she began to roll her hips towards him. Asserting his control over her, he pressed his large hand just above her public bone, pinning her down. When he had her firmly in place he dipped his tongue into her wet centre, inhaling and tasting the testimony of his power over her. 

By nature she was wild and he was too. They both had an in depth need to push boundaries and that was no more evident than in their love-making. He taunted her with long licks from her centre to the bead of nerves. She gasped and groaned each time he reached up and pushed her a little closer to the edge. Soon she was growling in frustration, her body pleading him for more.

Slyly he slipped two of his thick fingers inside her and latched his lips around her clit. Evie keened at the new sensation, her clit swelling in his mouth and her walls fluttering around his fingers. She went rigid with anticipation. “Oh god, please...” she begged him through a ragged breath. 

Logan angled his fingers up and quickly found her G-spot. Using the tips of his fingers he rubbed the nodule of nerves as he firmly sucked her pearl of pleasure. She went wild with pleasure, moaning and calling to him as he brought her to her climax. When she reached it he felt her vibrated, her volatile power simmering under her skin. It pulled his metal bones like magnetic force. It amazed him. He never thought something so gratifying would come out of the awful experiment done unto him. Evie shook and cried out as her orgasm washed over her, panting and moaning. 

As she came down from the powerful high Evie watched as Logan used her moisture to spread across his length over and over, consumed in a carnal frenzy so erotic she found herself aching for him again.

“Logan...” she groaned hazily, opening her legs for him.

He settled between her legs, his fierce eyes focused on her glistening centre. He climbed on top of her, spreading his weight carefully so her wouldn't crush her. Deciding to push her further he rubbed the head manhood against her wet fold, teasing and tormenting her till she was squirming with anticipation. 

Summoning all his will power he slowly entered her hot core, a low groan escaping from him. He shook as pleasure encircled his shaft like a tight, torrid glove.

Evie keened under him, her back arching as bit by sensual bit he filled her. Determined he pushed his throbbing member deep into her till his pelvis met hers. She gasped at the overwhelming sense of fullness. Before she could adjust to the delightful sensation he withdrew completely, only to languidly fill her again.

Blood pounded in his ears as he claimed her with deep strokes. She felt good under and around him, warm and silky soft. He set the pace whilst she bucked and moaned underneath him, absorbed in the throws of passion and pleasure. Soon he was lost too, consumed in the whirlwind of lust, sweat and hammering pulses.

All of a sudden Evie began to vibrate. Power ran under her flesh and reacted with Logan's metal frame. It was a pleasure new to them both. She lifted her knees up and he adjusted his hips to hit the sensitive spot that made her cry out in a new high. He could feel the tension rising inside of her and for a fleeting moment he thought she might shock him. Instead her power reverberated against him, making his entire body throb. 

Suddenly Evie threw her head back and hollerred a cry ecstasy. Logan hammered into her, coming hard and continuously as her walls quivered and tightened around him. He rode her powerful orgasm, howling out his own earth-shattering release as he poured himself into her.

Trembling Logan turned and settled beside her on the mattress which sank slightly under his weight. She rolled into his side, sighing with contentment as she hooked a leg over him.

He smirked to himself, satisfaction washing over him. He had successfully pinned down the un-pinable woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first erotic chapter. This took me a looooong time and a lot of hard work. I really hope it paid off. Please oh PLEASE let me know what you think. I haven;t had a comment on this since July! Really need to hear from you guys!


	17. The Morning After

The next morning Evie woke up feeling delightfully sore and satisfied. She stretched out her aches, groaning softly at the relief. Her movement stirred Logan out of his deep slumber. He rolled over, the bed groaning under his weight and smiled at his lover. She smiled back sleepily as she pushed back her unkempt hair.

"Morning," she said lazily.

"Mornin'." He pulled her too him, enjoying the warmth she radiated. Best of all was her smell. Her own smoky fragrance was mingled with the evidence of their lovemaking and most importantly, him.

One climax hadn't been enough for him and as it turned out it wasn't enough for her either. Logan figured it was due to her mutation. Her body ran at a faster pace than everyone else. You only had to listen to her resting heartbeat to know that. She had an inexhaustible amount of energy and recovered faster than most people, yet not as fast as himself.

Her bountiful amount of energy and his lack of refractory period had resulted in a countless orgasms in positions that put the Karma Sutra to shame. The knowledge that his lover was as sexually driven as himself fired up a deeply primal and passionate need in him. He wondered where it could lead them. What exactly turned her on? Where were her limits? 

As for himself, well.....he didn't have limits.

They lied in each others arms for a while, enjoying the morning. It was one of the rare moments Evie was still and calm. Logan's ears caught the slow and and sluggish sounds of hung over teachers. There was the odd groan here and there but seemingly as one the faculty went into the showers. He could tell by the sound of hot water pumping through the plumbing. 

When steps began to cross the teachers wing Evie became more lively. “We should go down to breakfast,” she said, climbing out of bed.

Logan jumped out and intercepted her on the way to the bathroom. He pulled her naked body to his own, wrapping one arm around her as the other slid down and grabbed her bum. 

“Later.”

One word was all it took to entice the right response from her. She moved her arms around his neck and jumped up so her legs wrapped around his waist. 

His large hands moved over her thighs and held her easily as he took her to the bathroom. With great ease he carried her into the shower. He quickly turned on the water and revelled in the feel of his lovers wet skin. 

Evie yelped as the cold water washed over her, prickly goosebumps and hardening her nipples. Logan chuckled as she squirmed, running his hands all over her flesh. 

Once the water warmed up Evie became heavily aroused and lustful. She reached for his lips and her hands ran through his wet hair. She moaned wantonly when Logan's hard shaft rubbed against her swollen folds. 

Impatiently he turned her around and pushed her against the tiled walls. Without warning he slammed into her hot centre, making her scream in a choking combination of pleasure and pain. Her scent spiked up to a new height as she submitted to his violent thrusts. She began panting as she pushed her ass to him, allowing him to reach deeper and hit her at a better angle.

She reached her climax quickly and violently. She lost it enough to cry out it bliss, so Logan covered her mouth with his hand. She trembled and clenched around him, pulling him to a swift, hard climax. He rode out the frenzy, grunting and cursing as he filled her. 

After they came down from their high they quickly washed, sharing the shower. They climbed out and dried off. As they began to dress Logan turned to ask her a question. “What d'ya wanna tell everyone?” 

She looked at him, raising a brow. “You mean those nosey beggars we call team mates?”

Logan grunted in amusement, knowing that the X-Men loved nothing more than new gossip. “Yah. Those nosey beggars,” He repeated, trying the British words for size. They didn't fit.

“Well...secrets don't last long around here,” Evie pointed out, walking slowly to him with a dark look in her eye. “We should make the most of it while it lasts.” She brushed past him, letting that hang in the air.

A appreciative growl slipped out of his mouth as that scheme rolled around his head, watching his mate walk across the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. His eyes were fixated on the edge of her towel, just below her ass. Suddenly that plump rear stopped. He looked up to see her waiting beside the door, holding it open.

Grabbing his jacket from the floor Logan smirked. “So that's how it is?” He said, looking down at her. “Paralyse a guy, fuck him then kick him out?” He asked her saucily. 

A sly smile widened on her face. “I never heard you complainin'.”

He snorted, leaving the room. “Nah, but the faculty may have heard you screamin'.” 

“And they wont hear me again 'less you can keep up with me,” she challenged him. “I hope you're not a one hit wonder.” And with a smile she closed the door.

 

\-------

 

Once Evie was dressed she went downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. The students were in the cafeteria as usual but for a change the X-Men and teachers were in the kitchen nursing headaches and hang overs. Evie strode in to find the sorry bunch with bags under their eyes and a sombre mood.

“How do,” Evie said cheerily, receiving groans and grumbles. 

“Not so loud,” Scott whined.

She grabbed a plate and began helping herself to pancakes. She sat down at the end of the table, opposite Logan who was devouring his breakfast. “Dy'all have fun last night?”

“We did sugah,” Rogue said suddenly, her weary eyes twinkling in delight. “Did you?”

Evie bit back a grin, fully aware that her friend had rumbled her. Logan caught her tone too for he shot her a daring look. After a moment Evie found a suitable response. “I did. The concert was great.”

“And the encore?” Rogue shot back, unable to stop herself.

Evie shot her a warning look. “What can I say? I'm a popular lady.”

“Okay I get why Logan doesn't have a hangover,” Scott said a little bitterly. “But how come you're so bright and cheery?” He turned to Evie, a scrutinizing look visible under his shades.

Logan smirked under his coffee mug and Rogue shot her a knowing look, both knowing that she had been too busy to drink her body weight in booze like she normally did. 

Evie faltered for a moment before she dropped her tea spoon on the table beside Scott. He jumped and winced at the painful sounds.

“I'm British. We drink like you Americans eat,” she said before stuffing delicious pancakes and bacon in her mouth. 

 

\-----

 

The first few weeks of their secret liaison had been the most fun. There was no trouble to be had save for the kind they conjured up between them. 

Logan and Evie spent most of their time together, whether it was in the Danger Room, the gym or in bed. Or anywhere that could substitute for a bed. Being that they were both thrill seekers they formed a habit of having sex in the most daring of places. 

Between classes Logan would stride to the music room and pounce on her. He'd pull up her skirt, play with her and then slam into her. She loved it. She loved the veracity and the danger that came with a man like him. He was powerful, impossibly handsome and so passionate it could burn. 

Whenever he took her in the music room their powerful lovemaking would bring about a wild orchestra of their own. The drums would thump with each thrust and the strings would vibrate over their lustful moans.

The couples had not been above doing it in a classroom. In fact Logan had practically dragged Evie to Scott's classroom just so he could fuck her on Scott's desk. It didn't take long for Evie to realise it was his feral side lighting up that craving, which only excited her more.

One of Evie's favourite ways was whilst she was high. She didn't have the hyped up ears and nose like he it but after smoking a joint her flesh was incredibly sensitive. She would keen and moan as he toyed and teased her. Logan had an incredible knack at understanding what she needed from him during their copulation, but it was entirely his choice whether to indulge her or tease her. Usually it was the latter.

Through luck alone they had managed to keep their relationship a secret, save for Rogue who had known from the beginning. 

Their secret affair was finally revealed when they took another risk and began fucking in the garage. 

In Scott's car. 

Evie's dress was hitched up and her underwear dangled from one ankle as Logan was on top, his jeans around his calves. It wasn't until after their earth shattering orgasm that Scott chose to walk in. Just as she panted out her release he spotted them and began to give them an earful.

Logan bared his claws at him, "Get fucked Scooter."

Colour rose to his face but Scott was smart enough not to challenge him further. Instead he turned and walked away, muttering about inappropriate behaviour on school grounds. Within hours it seemed the entire school knew they were a couple. They received cheesy smiles and knowing glances, and a whole lot of questions. But they simply ignored them and found a secluded space to find time together.

 

\-------------

 

A week after that revelation the X-Men were called into the War Room for an emergency. Hank and Xavier greeted them with grim faces.

“What's happened Professour?” Cyclops asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Xavier looked up at them all, his calm, collected face marred by anxiety. “It's Sinister.”


	18. Sinister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is some music for you to listen to whilst you read this ;) Not necessarily for the lyrics but for the general beat and feel. These songs have helped inspire this chapter, so I've have placed them where they inspired me. I hope they help with the general awesomeness feel I've been going for :)

“Whose Sinister?” Livewire asked after a unusual, lengthy pause fell over the X-Men.

“He is a mutate. A non-mutant superbeing. He is...a master manipulator and planner,” Beast answered, trying to find the best way to describe this particular villain. “Mister Sinister is a genetically altered human with superhuman physical and mental abilities. He is telepathic, able to manipulate the minds of others in various ways and is capable of energy projection. He can also shape-shift and regenerate.”

Livewire blinked. “Shiiiiit.”

“It doesn't end there,” Cyclops suddenly said, his face grim.

Beast nodded. “Sinister is also a scientific genius with expertise in the fields of biology, genetics, cloning, physics, and engineering.” He said in such a way it was almost like he admired him.

“Someone gave us a tip off,” Professor X took over. “Apparently Sinister is creating an adrenaline based stimulant to be used as a performance enhancing drug specifically for mutants called MS - Mutate Steroid. We believe he'll then sell this drug to Mutant terrorist groups like the Brotherhood and the Mutant Liberation Front.”

“Which would make our original job a whole lot more difficult,” Storm finished.

“Exactly,” Professor X confirmed. “We must go to his hideout, destroy all of his work and capture him before he finishes creating it.”

A painful silence fell over the team. Those that were well introduced to Sinister were absent of words. Each time they faced him was harder than the last. Those few that had never come across the villain, Livewire, Rogue and Wolverine were lulled into an uncomfortable place of apprehension and disquiet. 

Sinister’s reputation was not founded on half truths. He himself was ultimately indestructible and his work put the likes of Einstein to shame. His mental state and opinion of his test subjects was deeply disturbing. Yet even with all his power and intelligence he rarely worked alone. His shortlist of alliances was not so short nor weak.

But the situation left them little choice. The fact was the X-Men were the only people who stood a chance against Sinister.

They immediately prepared themselves for battle. They boarded the Blackbird fully suited and warmed up for the mission. 

Livewire stretched out her limbs and flexed her powers. Her electricity danced easily across the metal strips that decorated her suit and down the length of her whip. She was ready.

The X-Men gathered around Cyclops and Professor X as they went through the plans. They made the plan crystal clear. The lab must be destroyed at all costs. 

Beast, Jean Grey and Rogue were to eradicate all of Sinister’s work whilst Cyclops, Colossus, Wolverine and Livewire protected them and fought of Sinister’s marauders. If the lab got damaged whilst that happened then all the better. Storm was to be their eyes in the sky. 

(Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)

The co-ordinates they’d been given led to a Kanaga Island off the coast of Alaska. It was a cold, uninhabited place with a tall, live volcano. A steady stream of volcanic ash poured out of the intimidating crater. 

The Blackbird landed in stealth mode a good distance away on the Island next to it, Tanaga island. Professor X remained on the Blackbird as the rest of the X-Men took two boats across the small space of water and sneaked onto Kanaga Island. The falling ash cloaked their arrival. 

The X-Men hid the boats and immediately made their way to the south-east lake that was nestled inside an old crater. Storm spotted a worn path that led down the sheer cliff face towards the lake below. Rough steps were hewn into the hard rock and in single file the X-Men followed it. The long decline led to a dark cave entrance. Tentatively the X-Men walked inside. 

They walked in darkness for sometime till they saw the glow of an artificial light in the distance. Silently they crept towards it, hoping that no one would hear the echo of their footsteps

Cyclops led Colossus, Wolverine and Livewire into the eerie lab. They walked in formation, stepping lightly across the dark space with their eyes scanning the walls. When they were confident the area was clear Cyclops signalled for the rest of the X-Men to follow.

Beast quickly assessed the lab and told Rogue  what needed to be physically destroyed whilst he and Jean worked on wiping all digital information. The rest of the X-Men spread out and  remained vigil. Noise was kept to a minimum but all members of the super team were on edge. 

Livewire’s bright eyes scanned the area. They studied the collection of test tubes, petri dishes, beakers and other scientific tools. A bright blue light caught her eye from a dark wall. Cautiously Livewire walked towards it, away from the group. As she got closer to the unusual light she discovered that it was coming through a small window of a bomb proof vault door. She peered through the window and tried to see what was inside. 

Held in the freezer vault was a small stack of syringes. The stood upright, needles facing down with the small vial of green liquid still visible. 

“Hank!” Livewire called out in a hushed cry. He looked up instantly and saw her waving him over. Beast quickly came over and followed her gaze into the cold vault.

“Those must be the MS prototypes,” Beast said quietly. He opened his mouth to speak again but an almighty clang drowned him out. They both turned to see the Wolverine face down on the ground. A few metres away Wolverine’s arch nemesis was standing. 

Sabretooth. But not Sabretooth as he’d ever been seen before. His eyes were bloodshot and wild. Thick veins were scattered all across his flesh and his wild hair stood on end. 

“He’s taken one of the prototypes,” Beast whispered. In response Sabretooth twitched and looked directly at him, flashing a toothy grin to confirm his discovery. 

One by one more of Sinister’s marauders appeared; Vertigo, Arclight, Riptide, Blockbuster and Harpoon. Each of them malevolent and vicious.

Everyone stood still. A slow steady laugh crept its way through the centre of the lab carried by confident footsteps. 

“Welcome X-Men. How kind of you to join us.” A dark voice chilled the room. Sinister appeared above them wearing dark and regal clothes. His face was pale and his eyes were red and glowing. 

“We know what you’re doing, Sinister.” Cyclops said firmly as Wolverine got to his feet. “We’ve come to destroy MS.”

Sinister began to laugh. “I am surprised you came here to blindly. You’re not going to destroy my drug, X-Men…” He paused, enjoying the power he held over them. “You’re going to improve it.” 

The statement hung in the air like a bad odour, sparking dread in each X-Man. They had fallen into a trap.

Sinister’s drug were near perfection. But it was so strong it would kill any human being or weak mutant. But he wasn't concerned. All he needed was the DNA from a certain team and it would be complete. Not only would it be safe for all mutants but it would also be addictive, securing him financial stability for the foreseeable future. Funding he’d use on more daring projects.

Suddenly Sabretooth leapt to life and charged at the X-Men. Beast and Livewire instantly began to open up the vault deciding that destroying the prototypes was more important. They ignored the battles cries and forced the vault open. Just as they went to charge in an enormous weight of nausea hit both Beast and Livewire. 

They both became uncontrollably disorientated. They fell to their knees, the lab seeming to fold and rock over itself.

Hidden in the shadows was one of Sinister’s marauders, Vertigo. She projected waves of psionic distortion that caused extreme disorientation and nausea in all living things. She got a kick out of fucking with people’s minds. 

The X-Men met the Marauders head on, putting all their strength and wit into the battle. But when Sabretooth jumped into the fray, they were pulled apart at the seams.

He moved erratically. Every hit the X-Men gave him seemed like an annoying prod to him. He was terrifyingly wild and unpredictable with an intense blood-lust that couldn’t be appeased.

For Livewire, everything was moving. It felt like she was on a leaky boat during a storm. Time slowed and she knew that carnage was erupting around her but she couldn’t find her wits to intercede. 

A large figure loomed above Livewire. She knew it was there and tried to crawl away but she seemed to be rooted to the spot. All of a sudden she was hauled up by the throat. She was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling. Blockbuster’s large hand circled round her neck as Vertigo moved her powers off of Livewire and onto the other members of the X-Men. The nausea faded away but was replaced by the growing realisation that the huge mutant could easily strangle her if he chose to. 

Livewire began to choke and thrash, her powers sparking to life out of her fight-or-flight reflex.

“So you’re the one that has Sinister so interested,” Blockbuster mocked, raising goosebumps across her flesh. 

“What can I say? I’m a fascinating person,” Livewire said through gritted teeth, up until she shocked him with several volts of electricity. His grip loosened enough for Livewire to slip through it. When she landed on the ground she somersaulted backwards to gain a considerable distance from the huge mutant. Livewire landed in a crouch and pulled out her whip. Sparks of electricity danced down the length of it. 

Blockbuster shook off the annoying effects of Livewire’s power as he snorted at the irony. “Like father like daughter,” Blockbuster taunted.

“Eh?” The girl frowned, taken aback by the statement. She didn’t know who her father was, so how could he?

“Get her Arclight,” Blockbuster said suddenly. 

Livewire looked in time to so see a shock wave heading straight for her but she had no chance to dodge it. She was flung several feet into the vault with such force she heard her own rib snap as she collided with the floor. She was unable to break her fall so when she landed her head hit the floor hard, leaving her dizzy and weak. 

Blockbuster moved to strike her again.

“Let her go,” a smooth voice said. “The DNA and powers she inherited from her father are the rarest on this planet,” Mister Sinister explained calmly. “I need her for future projects.”

Blockbuster looked at Sinister for a moment, seeming to weigh up his options. After a moment he turned and left her.

Livewire lied on the ground, coughing and reeling and trying to gain her bearings. After a moment she looked up at Mister Sinister. “...I had no idea I was so popular,” Livewire said weakly. Around her chaos continued. She knew her friends needed her but couldn't summon the strength to stand and fight.

The mastermind smiled wickedly. “There's a lot you don't know about yourself Evie Thornton,” He said, enjoying the power he held over her. “Your heritage...your powers...who your father is.”

“Too bad you’ll never find out,” he said before slamming the vault door shut.

Livewire rested on the ground, unable to summon any strength. Even from within the vault she could heard the war cries of Sabretooth and the carnage he created. She recognised the sound battle cries, Cyclops' laser and the furious roars of Wolverine. Suddenly there was a familiar sound of a loud metal twang. Wolverine cried out and there was crash. She didn’t hear him again. 

Livewire looked up from where she lay. Directly in her line of sight was the stack of Mutant Steroid prototypes. 

She took only a moment to think through her next plan. She reached up and snatched one of the random drug prototypes. Although she had no idea what it would do to she saw it as the only possible way she might save the mission and the X-Men.

With no second thought she plunged the thick needle into her chest, directly into her heart. Ignoring the pain the wildness in her pumped the drug into her centre.

\---

Wolverine looked up at his arch nemesis. He was pinned under the large structure he had just been thrown into. He looked around him. All other member of the X-Men were either down or or about to be.

Sabretooth grinned down smugly at him. "End of the line, Runt. Got any last words?"

(Song: Cherry Bomb by The Runaways)

Wolverine opened his mouth to bite back with some witty point but an almighty crash interrupted him. He looked up in time to see an iron caste door fly off its hinges and slam into the ground several feet away. There was a large foot print in the middle of it.

A moment later Livewire stepped out. 

All kinds of alarm bells began ringing in Wolverine's feral mind. 

Her scent was way off from her usual, spicy aroma. It was a suffocating mixture of smoke, ozone, sweat and thick adrenaline. It excited a deep part of him but most of all terrified him. 

She stood still for a moment, looking over herself. Blue static energy raced down her body but more concerning was the flashes of light that danced underneath her flesh, showing her muscles, bones and veins in sudden bursts. Across her skin, thin blue lines stretched over her in a never ending, parallel pattern that glowed brightly. Her eyes shone bright blue. She was brimming with electricity.

Livewire looked up, a truly wicked smile on her face. "Now, that's the kind of high I like."

Wolverine's jaw dropped.

Suddenly she moved but with such impossible speed all he saw was a streak of blue light before Livewire appeared, slamming into Sabretooth and sending him flying.

"EVIE!" Wolverine roared.

The fighting pair disappeared behind him. He couldn't move nor turn so see his woman fight his worst enemy. The one who had floored his invincible self. All he could see was the random flashes and dancing shadows. He could hear the zaps of electricity, crack of a whip, Livewire’s battles cries and Sabretooth ferocious roars. Then crashes filled the area as the two mutants collided and threw each other around the lab. 

Suddenly, Livewire came flying into view when Sabretooth threw her. Wolverine cringed as he saw his lover crash into a solid wall. He was certain he heard a bone break. But Livewire immediately got back to her feet in time to dodge another attack. 

Wolverine watched the battle unfold but the movements were too fast for his eyes to catch. Sabretooth struck with unforgiving ferocity and Livewire fought with lightning reflexes, combining her new powers with her whip. 

She didn’t just fight Sabretooth. There were still other Marauders fighting. Any opportunity she had she’d sneak around them and either attack to reap all kinds of havoc on them. There was a divine moment where Livewire sneakily shifted Vertigo’s distortion powers onto Harpoon who in turn fired one of his weapons at Blockbuster. She had the wits to pick her opponent and just the right time. It wasn’t long till Sabretooth was the last person standing. 

Every glimpse and hint of her scent sent Wolverine in despair. Her adrenaline was impossibly high. Higher than his own when he was berserk. She couldn’t feel the pain or damage upon her body nor had the sense to stop fighting and spare herself. 

She darted around Sabretooth erratically. Her scent messed with his senses and the flashes of light she produced confused and disorientated him. Wolverine could hear her wicked laughter.

One moment Livewire would appear in front of Sabretooth, he would thrash out but she'd move within the blink of an eye and strike him from another angle with an electrifying punch, kick or swipe of her whip. She was dancing rings around him. She enjoyed taunting him too.

“Here kitty-kitty-kitty,” she mocked.

Livewire bounced and dashed around the lab, thoroughly enjoying her new unlocked powers. Her adrenaline had reached a huge level she was reaching a superhuman speed, much like Quicksilver. All at once she unlocked the superhuman strength, agility and stamina that had been hidden in her DNA. And she was loving it. She felt she could take on the world.

The charade only lasted a short while till Sabretooth predicted her next move and grabbed hold of her. The feral sunk his sharp claws onto her flesh. She merely groaned in pain. Then something vicious snapped inside her and she placed her hands over his broad chest. It was soft and startling first, almost like a loving caress. But then she grinned.

She pulled all her energy up and fired them out of her hands. The high voltage latched onto Sabretooth and terrorised every inch of him. He stood and shook as blue strands of electricity danced over him. After several seconds Livewire suddenly grabbed his large arm and spun. With her new speed and strength she hurtled Sabretooth through the lab and out of a large window facing the rest of the Island. Wolverine heard him roar as he fell.

Livewire stared out the window for a moment panting hard. Suddenly she heard something move behind her. With no other thought she instantly turned around and fired a bolt of lightning at the moving object.

It hit Blockbuster directly. He screamed in pain and remained rooted to the floor. After a moment Livewire let him go and Blockbuster collapsed into an unconscious state. “Bollocks,” Livewire spat. She had wanted to ask him some questions.

“Evie!” Wolverine called out from the spot he was pinned to.

Her head turned to look at him then the next moment she was dragged him out of the rubble. As he got to his feet Livewire dashed from one X-Men to another to help them to their feet. The bright blue pattern across her skin left a temporary trail each time she moved at great speed.

“Where’s Sinister?” Cyclops asked as he got to his feet. 

“He’s gone,” Jean answered. “I can’t sense him here.”

“I know how to destroy this place for good,” Beast announced. He turned to face them, holding out a large, sealed vial with a strange liquid inside. “If we drop this into the volcano, it’ll erupt.”

Cyclops shook his head. “The volcano is on the far side of the Island. None of us could get from the volcano to the boats in time.” 

Suddenly a dash of blue streaked across the room before Livewire skidded to a halt beside Cyclops. “I can.”

The leader took a moment to think in through, then he nodded. “Go to the volcano’s edge. Wait for my signal before you drop it in.” Cyclops said sternly. “Then go straight to the boats. We’ll be ready to cast off.”

“Okay,” Livewire said, taking the large vial off Beast.

“Evie wait!” Wolverine cried but it was too late. She was gone. 

The X-Men gathered themselves together and began a long trek to the spot they hid their boats, trying to ignore and push past the pain of their wounds.

As they made their way down the Island, Livewire ran up it. Her legs burned as she pushed herself up the steep, rocky terrain. All green things disappeared as snow crept down the mountain side. The wind was in her favour as was blowing the huge plume of ash away from her. 

When she reached the top she took a moment to catch her breathe, staying a distance from hot lava pit. Livewire could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the blood drumming in her ears. 

“Cyclops to Livewire. Do you copy?” 

“Go ahead Cyclops.” Livewire answered through the X shaped gadget they used to communicate.

“The boats are ready. Set off the volcano and come down to us.”

“Orders received Cyclops. See you in a few,” Livewire answered joverly. 

She walked over to the volcano edge and couldn’t help but peer inside. The heat was nearly unbearable. The lava was bubbling and churning, all orange, red, black and gold. Pockets of gas would form amongst the deadly liquid and they’d burst, leaping up to burn the sides of the volcano crater. 

She held out the large vial of liquid over the huge pool of boiling lava. “Here goes everythin’,” she said right before she dropped it.

Livewire stayed long enough to watch the vial fall, just to be sure it didn’t hit the side of the rock. When she was sure she burst into her most accelerated run. Bits of rock broke up off the mountain side as Livewire left her mark across it. 

Wolverine stood anxiously by one of the boats, eyes fixed on the volcano. When he spotted that unusual blue light streaking down the mountain side he exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. 

A moment later the volcano violently erupted. A humongous jet of lava spewed into the air up high, bright and golden against the dismal sky. Then it began to descend, falling at a wide range across the mountain.

He stood and watched fearfully as Livewire stay ahead of the lava. He needn’t have worried. The time it had taken for the vial to fall and dissolve had allowed Livewire plenty of time to race ahead of the lava flow. After all it was only a downhill ride.

The boats were ready when Livewire appeared. She skidded to a halt in front of her team. She was panting and her hair, face and suit was covered in ash but the strange blue lines that decorated her flesh shone through it all. Behind her the volcano continued to spew out lava that had been resting for hundreds of years. It was an image that both frightened and excited Wolverine.

“You alright?” he asked her, concerned at the rapid rate her heart was beating. Blood was trickling down the side of her head and there were puncture marks in her stomach from the Sabretooth’s claws. 

“I’m great thanks,” she answered quickly, walking into the boat and sitting beside Rogue.

“You sure y'all alright Sugah?” Rogue asked, holding pressure over a gash in her leg. “You’ve been acting like a kid on Christmas eve.” 

“Ya look like a Christmas tree too,” Wolverine said sitting down opposite and watching her closely.

“I feel great,” she shrugged, her eyes turning to the Island as they set off. The lava continued to flow at a wide rage, scorching and scaring the land. 

Soon smoke clouded their view as they made their way to the Blackbird of the neighbour Island. They wasted no time it getting aboard and getting ready to fly, authorities would soon be alerted to the eruption. 

Cyclops and Beast prepared the jet as the rest of the X-Men buckled themselves in. Livewire helped Rogue into her seat then went to find her own seat. She made it only a few paces before she stopped short.

Logan whipped around to see her when he heard the quiet gasp that escaped her and the abrupt, hazardous shudder of her heartbeat. “Evie?” He called out, rushing to her side.

Her blue pattern suddenly faded and she buckled. Logan caught her before she hit the floor, realising that she was drenched in sweat. Blood was trickling out of her nose and her bloodshot eyes had a faraway gaze. 

His senses told him what she couldn’t. She was overdosing. 

“No, no, no! Evie! Evie!!” He shook her to try and get a reaction of her but still she didn’t respond. Her heart rate reached an all-time new high. It was thrumming in Logan’s ears, a terrifying siren to the anarchy raging inside her body.

Foam formed in her mouth, her eyes rolled back and sparks flew off her as she slipped into a violent seizure.

“Evie!”

(Song: Breathe me by Sia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------  
> Here is the song list again in case  
> Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
> Cherry Bomb by the Runaways  
> Breathe me by Sia  
> Please let me know how it worked with the chapter.
> 
> For those comic nerds that have figured something out, please don’t be a dick and spoil it for others if you plan on commenting, ect :D Everyone hates spoilers.
> 
> But feel free to PM me if you want it confirmed or you have a questions about it. Otherwise please comment XD I love comments :D


	19. Authers Message

This is a quick message to let you all know that I'm going backpacking for four and a half months starting tomorrow.   
I'm going around South-East Asia. I'm very excited although it does mean I wont be able to post that often.  
I will continue to write but obviously it isn't high on my priorities.   
But be sure I'm not giving up on my stories, I love Evie, Sophie and Logan far too much!

Lastly I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has favourited, followed, kudo'd and commented on my work, I'm very grateful! 

Ta-ta for now!


	20. The Beginning of the End

On the flight back to the mansion, Evie slipped in and out of consciousness. When she was cognate she found herself stuck in her own body. Unable to move, unable to speak. Nor was she able to understand the noises around her. 

She could hear voices but they were muffled so the words were lost to her. She vaguely recognised that the voices were familiar but panic stricken. It left her little choice but to think through the events and choices that led her to such a state. 

It would be a lie to say she dreaded those kind of missions. The kind of missions that had everything on the line. She looked forward to them. She longed for them because it felt good to be doing something. It was a bitter balm for the self loafing she felt whenever she thought of her own country and the suffering of her people.

The horrors she endured shaped her into the brave and powerful person she was now, but they were also the demons on her back. They tormented her. The London Massacre, the concentration camp, the gas chamber….they were vivid in her mind’s eye, forever branded and burning. She could remember the smell, the screams, the hunger and suffocating terror that came with living under a dictator. 

The Mutate Steriod simply brought back all those memories to the forefront of her mind, more violent and harrowing than before.

What hurt her most of all was the knowledge that the abominations she survived were still happening in her home country. People were suffering the same treatment she received if not worse. And nothing was being done about it.

The anger that truth initiated was suffocating. But it was the only thing powerful enough to keep her grasping onto life.

\----

[Three weeks later.]

A tall figure figure stood at the foot of the infirmary bed, steady eyes inspecting the patient whilst the X-Mansion was fast asleep. He had short, blonde hair and wore smart clothes with a doctor’s lab coat. He held a cane in his hand though he did not need it. 

Evie remained in a coma for three weeks. The drug she injected herself with put an incredible amount of strain on her body. Her metabolism had reached a phenomenal speed and her heart pumped blood around far faster than it was supposed too. By the time the X-Men arrived back at the X-Mansion she was on death's door.

Hank and the Professor found a way to slow down her body enough so she could rest. There was little more they could do aside observe her and give her steady amounts of morphine. They didn’t know if she would ever wake up.

But Dr. Blake was not the kind of man who would wait and hope for the best. If something needed fixing, he’d fix it.

Knowing he had little time the doctor walked closer and stood beside Evie’s unconscious form. He reached down and smoothed her unruly hair before brushing his hand against her face in an affectionate manner. She would not remember the moment but Dr. Blake would cherish it.

The doctor raised his cane over Evie’s body, holding it parallel to her. It began to glow a bright blue color, humming with power. Slowly the strange, patterns that seemed to be etched in Evie’s skin returned to the surface and glowed brightly in response. 

Suddenly the hospital door flew open and smashed into the wall, leaving a large dent. Dr. Blake turned to see the Wolverine standing by the door, claws out and teeth bared in a snarl. “Get away from her now and I might leave ya with one limb.”

Dr. Blake smiled charmingly but did not move. Evie’s skin shone brighter and brighter which rang alarm bells for Logan.

He charged roaring and snarling at the threat to his lover. Despite the weight he carried Wolverine could move at speed when he chose to. He flew past the hospital beds and reached out to gut the man but before he had his chance the man turned and struck him with his cane. 

An unearthly, powerful force threw Logan back several yards. The tiled floors crunched and cracked when his hard body landed on the ground. 

“Waves are but water. Wind but air. And though lightning be fire...yet it must answer thunder's call...” 

Logan looked back up in time to see the man whisper something in his lover’s ear before he turned to face Logan. He jumped onto his feet and braced himself to attack. 

The stranger simply smiled. “You can’t protect her from herself, friend.” Suddenly he slammed his cane on the floor. Strange patterns glowed from the cane which grew in intensity until the power thrumming from it erupted in a dazzle display of blue, white and purple light. Logan averted his eyes for just a moment, blinded by the show. He heard ‘Bamf’.

Then there was silence.

Logan looked up to see the man had vanished. No, teleported. That’s what it had to be. Pieces of medical papers and forms floated over the floor, having been blown around from the tremendous power. Logan was blinking repeatedly, much like he did when Evie’s shone her bright, bolts of lightning. The scent left behind was peculiar, like dirt and dust blew in from a window.

A sore groan caught Logan’s attention. He raced over to Evie’s beside and stopped short when he saw her bright eyes were wide open. She looked up at him, with an expression of utter confusion. “‘Ow do?” She asked wearily.

Logan burst into a haughty laugh. He wrapped his arms around Evie and held her close. “You’re a crazy broad, you know that?”

Evie’s smiled weakly. “Would you have me any other way?”

 

“I’d have you alive and kickin’ darlin’,” Logan replied. He sighed heavily, “What were you thinking?" 

Evie looked at him for a moment as she tried to recover the events that led her into the infirmary. “I was thinking that my friends were in trouble,” she paused for a moment. "And I didn’t want Sinister to take me alive.”

“Why?” Logan asked suddenly.

“He kept talking about my heritage and my father,” Evie explained weakly. 

Logan frowned. “Why your father?”

Evie shrugged. “I don't know. I never knew him.” 

Logan ran his warm hand over her silky smooth hair to comfort her.

“Sinister wanted me for his experiments,” Evie told him at last, showing him how vulnerable she felt. “I have to get stronger,” she decided as she began to climb out of bed.

Logan understood. Like himself she had spent some time in a lab until she was thrown into a concentration camp. But it filled him with dread. 

He didn’t respond to her declaration. He helped her out of the bed and took her back into the mansion. He soon realised it was the second time he had aided her in such a way. She never complained or groaned but Logan knew she was in pain. She was tough and stubborn. 

Patiently Logan guided her through the mansion. It was well past curfew so not many people were around. He took her to the recreation room where Marie and Ororo where relaxing. They greeted Evie with cooing and hugs and immediately began fussing over her. Evie was pretty out of it so she allowed them to pull her over to the couch. They made it as comfortable as possible for her. 

Logan slipped away discretely and went to the control room. Inside the small room were multiple screens displaying what was going on throughout the mansion via CCTV cameras. He used them to look back and investigate the strange incident. 

Logan watched it over and over but couldn't see any sign of hostility from the doctor. In fact it seemed like he was the tying to help her. It seemed like he did. But why?

Considering the volatile nature of Evie he decided not to tell her. With such little information it would only panic her. 

So Logan kept the information to himself, for another day. 

\---

Before she was even back to full strength, Evie was in the Danger Room testing her new powers. When Logan caught Evie in middle of an intense fight sequnce merely days after she woke up he promptly shut it down and gave her an earful for being so wreckless. She simply shrugged it off and relaxed by lighting a joint. It was her way. Work herself up into an adrenaline fueled high then relax with a THC boost. 

The next day she was back in the Danger Room. She used the system to measure the voltage she put out as she fought through the hard programmes. Her average voltage output had doubled.

Then there was the speed.

She had the Danger Room track the speed she could run, jump and fight. And boy could she move. The problem was she couldn't stop or turn without crashing into something. When she moved her training to the outdoors she'd draw a crowd of spectators.

When Evie wasn't running or working on her voltage she was in the gym, strengthening her muscles. 

She didn't know when to stop. 

One afternoon Logan found her punching the crap out of a punch bag. 

She wore shorts and a tight fitted vest. Sweat covered her and her heart was beating at a strong and steady pace. Her swings were fast and sharp. She could now punch an opponent before they could blink. All they would see is a flash of bright, blue light before their jaw was broken.

Het scent alone was enough to turn him on, let alone the sight. But it was slightly off. There was aggression behind each punch and soon sand was starting to pour out of the bag from a gash she made.

But worst of all her eyes were glazed over like she was consumed in some dark, violent thought. Then he saw the blood seeping through the clothe wrapped around her fists.

Logan rushed over, his boots clicking hard against the gym floor. She didn't even hear him coming. 

He grabbed her wrists firmly and held them. Instinctively she tried to pull them back and Logan felt the sharp prickle of static energy under her skin; a clear sign she was pissed off.

"Stop it." Logan said calmly. "Stop!"

Suddenly she did. Evie looked up at him, recognising him at last. When she saw the blood on her hands she looked surprised. She hadn't even felt the pain.

Silently he pulled her to a bench and opened a first aid box that was hanging on the wall. Wordlessly he pulled away the fabric and began cleaning and dressing the wound. 

The grazes on her knuckles were deep and sore but she didn't flinch, which worried Logan. 

"You gonna talk about it?" He asked her calmly.

"I'm fine Logan," Evie said quietly.

"No you ain't," he answered. "You haven't been the same since Tanaga island. You gonna tell me what's bothering you or are ya gonna keep me hanging?"

Evie remained quiet. After a moment she sat up, wincing at her aching muscles. Logan sat behind her, his legs on either side of hers and began rubbing down her sore muscles.

She remained quiet for a while as Logan tried to ease her. He expertly detangled and smoothed her knotted muscles as he patiently waited for her to talk.

He could sense her inner plight. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stay or run. He knew she needed time to gather her thoughts. If he pressed her to talk she'd only take off. 

"My nightmares have been getting worse," Evie said quietly. 

Logan nodded. He knew a thing or two about nightmares.

"I keep reliving it all. Every night." She told him.

"You feel guilty 'cause you're here and happy whilst all that shit is happening back home," he said.

Evie nodded. "I can't justify not fighting for my country anymore. Not now I have these powers."

Logan fell silent. He understood now. Like him, Evie had a high sense of honour but it was leading her astray, feeding her survivors guilt. 

He couldn't say he disagreed with her. If he had been in her shoes he'd have done anything to go and fight the Chauvinists. But Evie was wreckless. She'd get herself killed. He couldn't let that happen.

At a loss for things to say Logan pulled her into a strong, protective embrace. He made a silent vow to ease her pain. Make her forget about the past and focus on the future. 

If he failed, it would be the beginning of the end for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry this chapter took so long, been struggling with writers block but also been busy. Anyhow I hope it's okay. 
> 
> Those of you that read the comics and may have picked up the hints I've been dropping, please don't pkst spoilers in the comments. Everyone hates spoilers!
> 
> Things are going to get more intense from here on, so buckle up and enjoy the ride!


	21. Dignity

Some time passed since the X-Men faced Sinister and his marauders. Evie had fully recovered and was beginning to calm down at last, thanks to Logan skillfully tempting her with a steady flow marijuana.

Despite the bad reputation of the plant, Logan has been on the planet long enough to know that it's reputation was based on lies issued by governments and fools across the globe.

It was a real shame. Not only was is a healthier substitute to alcohol but it had been used as medicine since medieval times. It could ease pain, treat epilepsy and there was evidence to suggest it could shrink tumors.

The only reason it was still illegal was because law enforcers received so much money from raiding homes, arresting and imprisoning people for carrying the plant. And that was an unjustifiable crime against humanity and mutants alike.

He never cared too much about it until it became clear that Evie needed the narcotic now more than ever. Without it she would work herself into an unhealthy state of unrest. She wouldn't sleep or eat until she collapsed. Cannabis was the only thing that could settle her.

So Logan kept a careful eye on her. After her classes he'd allow her some time alone to vent in the gym or Danger room and then coax her out with a few joints.

He was subtle enough so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed. He'd never be thanked for it but that isn't why he did it.

Just when Logan thought that everything was going to be okay, fate came and pissed on it all.

\---

In the middle of the night, Logan was holding onto his sanity by the fingernails as Evie rode him, her speed picking up and dragging him to his climax.

But she had that mischievous look in her eye that told him she wasn't going to give it to him. 

Her new powers had completely turned things around in the bedroom. Her stamina and libido had increased dramatically. Logan was only too happy to give her the reins, even if it meant she'd deny him his orgasm. He knew it'd be worth it when she really reached her top speed. 

But an almighty boom interrupted them, shaking the very foundations of the school. 

As one Evie and Logan leapt up and ran to the window. Standing a way off was a  
Sentinel, firing blasts out of the palm of its great metal palm. At its feet MRD soldiers were charging into the mansion through a large hole in the building.

Logan turned around to see Evie, fully dressed, dash out of the room in a blue of blue light.

"I best put some clothes on," Logan said to himself.

\---

The X-Men headed straight into the Blackbird.

Even though they fought their hardest and the sentinel was merely junk in the yard, the MRD managed to escape with ten of their students. Their attack was well coordinated. 

They had created a distraction with the sentinel and foot soldiers as a team of elite MRD sneaked behind them and took some of the kids.

The air was thick with anger and disgust. Each X-Man was filled with rage. They could take a direct hit to themselves, but to the children under their protection...

The X-Men ignored their wounds and suited up as they approached the MRD prison. With the Blackbird they were able to close the distance easily.

With no plan formed the X-Men left the Blackbird and under Storm's mist they crept closer to the heavily guarded military base.

"Alright, we only have one shot at this," Cyclops told them bluntly.

"Jean you locate the students then lead me, Rogue and Nightcrawler to them," instructed. "Wolverine, Livewire, Colossus and Storm; you create a distraction and keep them away from us."

Cyclops face became dark and menacing. "They took our students. Give them hell."

The ‘collection’ team hid whilst they waited for the distraction to start.

Wolverine and Colossus slipped past the patrol and made their way to the center as Storm carried Livewire to a sentry post. Before the guard knew what hit him, Livewire paralysed and knocked him out. 

She seized control of the machine gun and carefully aimed at the fuel tank at the rear of an MRD truck. She pulled the trigger and several shots fired out and hit home.

The explosion was immediate. A huge plume of flame and black, toxic smoke filled the courtyard. The sound seemed unearthly and shook the ground.

"Nice shot," Wolverine's voice reached through their radio badges.

"Ta," Livewire answered as she slid down the sentry ladder. She hid herself just as MRD soldiers raced to the scene.

The soldiers lined up with their guns loaded and cocked, ready to shoot. They remained on the edge of the smoke cloud, wisely deciding not to venture in. But then they began putting on heat sensory goggles.

Livewire flew past them in a blue of blue light and sent a wave of electricity over the soldiers. It stunned them, jammed their equipment and weapons leaving them dead in the water.

One by one Livewire grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and yanked them into the mysterious black cloud. Bizarre cries and complaints followed them, leaving one to wonder what kind of trouble was happening.

Wolverine and Colossus were not so subtle. They charged head on into the action and were knocking skulls and breaking limbs.

The smoke began to clear, revealing a cluster of broken and beaten bodies across the tarmac. 

Wolverine looked around to locate his lover but instead found the kind of calling card only she would leave behind. In the center of the chaos, several soldiers had been 'arranged' in the least threatening poses imaginable.

Their clothes, armour...even their underwear had been torn off them.

Except one man still had his underwear, only to be hung off the corner of a truck, by the waistline of his underwear which must have been the most painful wedgie.

Two men were tied to each other in an unwanted, unsexy sixty-nine position.

One man had been tied up and was groaning in discomfort, his face and neck beetroot red. It wasn't until he rolled over that Wolverine saw the end of a pistol poking out of his hairy ass.

Perched onto the hood of a van Livewire sat taking photos of her handy work. "I'm putting this on twitter," she said with a devil's smile. "Hashtag I hate Mondays."

"Was this really necessary?" Storm asked.

"They took our kids," Livewire answered as she walked past the impaled soldier. "So I took their dignity."

"Your crazy!" He spat out.

"Shut up, kidnapper," Livewire said, pushing the gun further in with the boot on her foot.

"X-Men," a voice called out. Cyclops stood a way off. "We got them, let's move out."

Feeling satisfied the X-Men began to follow him to the Blackbird, leaving the MRD base with, holes in their building, burning vehicles and sore backsides.

But just as they were walking out of base Livewire stopped suddenly.

Wolverine felt the change in her as clear as a cold breeze. He'd felt it before, the terror and rage that consumed her each night during her dreams. But this time she was wide awake.

He followed her stare to a pitch black helicopter just gearing up. One the side was a bright red Coptic cross. As the blades of the helicopter turned and filled the air with a high pitched churning sound, three men began to climb into it. They were dressed in pristine black, military uniforms that screamed villainy of the darkest kind. As with the helicopter their uniforms were finished with blood red trimmings, crosses and medals all with polished black boots.

Though his attention was focused on Livewire and the strangers Wolverine's sensitive ears picked up the shaky words of one of the students.

"They wanted to make weapons of us."

As though she couldn't believe her eyes, Livewire stepped forward a little caught between her overwhelming fear and pure hatred.

The movement caught the eye of one of the men, the commanding officer and he looked her way. His face was chiseled and grim. His dark eyes widened slightly when they latched onto her.

He recognized her.

A wicked smile spread across his face and he saluted her mockingly before the helicopter took off in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is in recognition of the wondrous plant known as Cannabis :)
> 
> You may find that I go on about it a lot in my work and this because I'm so passionate about it. I'd assume that all you smart readers will all already know the truth about the narcotic, probably because of the new and exciting revelations and health benefits over the net. However the propaganda that politicians and even schools is very convincing. I fell for it myself.
> 
> The FACT is alcohol is 1000 times more harmful for you than cannabis, which is enough to put things into perspective. The documentary called "The Culture High" explains it all beautifully. It was released in 2014 and shows celebrities, physicians, law-enforcement officials and others discuss the laws, politics, health and legalization of marijuana. No matter where you are in the world, the issues in this documentary effects everyone. Please take the time to watch it.


	22. Authors Message

Just a quick message to put you all at ease. I haven't given up on this fanfiction. I've just been very busy since getting back home as I've been getting back to work, getting high, catching up with friends and job hunting. Oh, and then I found out my country is leaving the EU...so now I'm pretty depressed.....

Anyway, I have started writing the next chapter so expect it soon! I've also been thinking about a new plot for Evie I want to do sometime in the distant future, I have most of it mapped out in my head but I'm always interested to hear what ideas my readers have.


	23. Shadows of the Past - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! It's finally here! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long guys. I've been all over the place lately...even my muses are screwing with me!
> 
> Anyhow this is a more detailed flashback for Evie....

_Inspired by Freedom - Anthony Hamilton & Elayna Boynton_

**The Day after the London Massacre**

The road was cold and lonely. 

Dragging her feet, Evie pushed herself down one of many roads in North London, carrying a knife and other essentials she had scavenged from corpses and abandoned homes and businesses.

It was a main road but only by name. The street was silent for the first time in hundreds of years, the only sound was the soft flutter of trash floating between terrace houses. The street was grey and lifeless. Buildings that hadn't been damaged in the bombings had been raided and looted instead.

She held herself tight in an attempt to keep the cold off but constantly her eyes were scanning her surroundings.

The sight was devastating. Destruction and death was all around. Buildings that weren't reduced to rubble were blackened by smoke. Most roads were filled with bricks, glass and building materials. Upturned and damaged buses laid on the roads like dead bodies. One of London’s iconic symbols decimated like all the rest.

It was known that London had been rebuilt many times, since before the reign of the Romans. There was the Great Fire and of course the blitz but Evie could not imagine how the city could recover now. There was nothing to recover and no one left to rebuild. 

The stomping of many boots snapped her out of her thoughts. A small troop of soldiers were marching in her direction. She couldn’t see them but the ominous presence was looming nearer.

Her instincts took hold and she looked around for somewhere to hide. She ran to the first thing her eyes landed on, a red bus on it side. She carefully scaled the underside of the bus and slid inside via the opened emergency exit. The march was pounding in her head and pushed her to an act of sheer desperation. She laid flat on the ground, grabbed the corpse of an old man and pulled him over her. A large piece of shrapnel protruded from his stomach, his skin was grey and the flies were at him. 

The heavy beat of combat boots drew closer to her, keeping in tight formation. Evie covered her mouth and nose with her hand for fear she might gag at the smell. She trembled with terror. Panic rose in her, bubbling inside and threatening to spill out in a cry or sob. 

The soldiers came to an abrupt stop in front of the bus. One, a commanding officer ordered them to search the street.

Evie closed her eyes, laid still and prayed. 

The soldiers searched the street, knocking down doors and charging into buildings. 

Suddenly two footsteps hit the bus with an omnibus boom. Evie felt the vibration of the soldier’s boots as he slowly investigated the bus. 

 

He stopped just next to her. Evie could hear his breathing, the rattle of his military equipment. She held her breath, using all her willpower to stop the terror from bubbling out of her mouth and getting herself killed. 

He stood there for some time, mentally torturing Evie. The fact he hadn’t grabbed her meant he didn’t take any notice of her. But he was standing very still and silent….

“What's the call Squadron?” the man said suddenly. 

“All clear, lieutenant.” a male voice replied through the man's radio. 

“All clear,” another said. 

“We found some squatters, sir,” one soldier replied. 

“Bring them out them out,” the lieutenant order calmly. 

Moments later Evie heard a collection of military boots approach the bus. Off the precise beat of boots was three pairs of uneven steps being either pushed or dragged by the soldiers. A woman and child were sobbing quietly. The soldier suddenly turned and left the buss, filling Evie with such relief. 

“We found them squatting in the hardware shop on the corner,” one of the soldiers explained. 

“That is my shop,” the civilian man said, his voice thick with an Indian accent. “My family has owned it for years.” 

The lieutenant scoffed. “It belongs to the government now,” he said casually. “Bring them in for testing.”

Evie remained still until she could no longer hear their screams as they were dragged away. 

\---

She had grown cold from the lack of movement and food but pressed on before it fell dark. Shortly before the sun set she found a large cemetery away from the main road. After what she'd witnessed earlier that day she decided it'd be best not to seek shelter in a building that might be searched by aggressive troupes. 

The entrance to the grounds had been severely damaged. A large chunk of brick and mortar and been blasted out of the stone wall and gate.

The cemetery had not escaped damage from the bombings. The old forest that had grown naturally amongst the tombs had caught light and burnt half the vegetation. Trees lay smouldering and smoking. She pulled her scarf over her face, but her eyes stings. At least she could be sure no one would look for her here.

Upon seeing the broken tomb stones littering the burnt and black, hallowed ground, Evie felt her soul diminish further. How many hours had she been walking? She couldn’t remember. She wasn’t sure it even mattered. 

Evie stepped carefully over debris making her way deeper into the desecrated ground till she found a section in the center of the grounds that had barely been touched. Several trees atop a hill remained unburnt and the wind blew the smoke in the opposite direction. Being that she could hide amongst trees, smoke and old tombs stones she risked building a fire. 

The sun had set but the sky was clear and the moon full. It was eerily quiet. London had never been so silent. 

Despite her exhaustion, anxiety kept her awake and tense. Her thoughts were wild. 

What led to this? 

There had been great political unrest across the country for nearly a decade. The cost of living rose, leaving the poor poorer and the rich richer. Health care was a luxury most could not afford. More things than ever had were prohibited, including alcohol, practising a religion other than Christianity and social media.

Whites and nonwhites had been segregated, and anyone whose family hadn't been living in Britain for more than two generations had disappeared. 

Any song, art or literature found to be offensive to the government were destroyed.

All media was controlled. Freedom of speech could not be exercised. 

Mutants were captured and taken away from their loved ones and not seen again.

Britain had lost its freedom. 

But Britain was an old country, with a long extensive history or war. The people did not succumb to the abominable regime. Freedom fighting groups formed across the country, especially in London. Organised attacks on the military and politicians erupted across the city every week, more than they could cope with. 

So what was the government's response?

Destroy them all.

Evie hadn't taken part in any of the fights, but she often debated whether she should have. As a white non-mutant, woman the unjust laws set by the Chauvinists didn't affect her directly, but she felt they were entirely against human rights. So she kept her head down and stayed out of trouble, even if she called herself a coward.

But to whatever end, she was a part of the war.

Her country was at war.

The painful realisation cut her like a knife. But her dark thoughts were interpret when a crack cut through the night air like a whip.

Evie got to her feet at once, ready to bolt when her eyes landed on on a small figure at few metres away.

The moon shone on her, showing the girls mixed coloured skin and thick afro hair. Her face and clothes were dirty, like her own, and she looked tired and scared, as she was.

"Please," the girl said. "My dad needs help."

Evie had hesitated, but realised this was one thing her conscience couldn't ignore. 

On the other side of the graveyard, hidden beneath the trees was a man wrapped in blankets. Evie's heart sank as soon as her eyes landed on him. His eyes were hazy and a sweat covered his dark skin despite him shivering. His shirt had been torn open and was stained with blood.

Evie knelt down beside him. 

"It's good to see a friendly face," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Evie," she answered quietly.

“Richard,” he said weakly. “This is my daughter Molly.”

Slowly Evie reached forward and carefully pulled the shirt up. Two holes pierced his stomach, the unmistakable stamp of a bullet wound. Blood was oozing out of the wounds, and his stomach was swollen. Even in the dark light Evie could see that the cold and settled into the wound. The flesh was turning. How he had survived this long, Evie didn't know. 

“They shot at us when we tried to hide in the stations,” Richard explained. “That's when I realised what was really happening.”

Evie nodded solemnly. 

“Where are you going?” the man asked.

“T’ Yorkshire,” she answered. “I ‘ave t’ find ma mum.”

Richard looked at her sadly. “You won't make it.”

Evie's eyes were downcast. She had her own doubts about making it that far, but hearing them from someone else left her only pain.

“She's my mutheur.” Evie said simply. “She ‘as no‘un else.”

Richard nodded. He looked at his daughter. “Molly, give us a moment.”

The girl got up slowly and walked away into the trees. 

The father turned to Evie, a look of plea across his face. “Soon she will be on her own.”

She nodded slowly, acknowledging the uncomfortable truth between them. 

He took a long laboured breath. Evie could see it caused him great pain. “Wherever you decide to go...please...take her with you.”

Suddenly a great weight was placed on Evie's shoulders. Though it pained her to admit it, she did not responsibility over someone's life.

“You said yursen, ah may ‘ot make it up North.”

“Perhaps not, but at least she will not be alone.”

Words were lost to her. How could she drag a young girl through a war torn country? 

”Please,” the father pleaded. “She needs protection. If they capture her, I don't know what they'll do to her.” His eyes said all, revealing the real fear he felt and the secret he was hiding. There was only one reason why a father would fear the capture of his child more than her death. 

Evie nodded, remembering what happened to the family earlier that day. 

She soon realised that her own conscience wouldn't leave the girl to for herself. “Thea regime stopped focusin’ on mutants eur long tahhm agoa,” she said at last, reaching out and holding his hand. She took a deep breath and submitted herself to her duty. “Ah'll doa whatever it takes ta keep ‘a safe.”

Richard smiled for the last time. “I think it's time for me to say goodbye…”

Evie nodded solemnly and got to her feet. She found Molly in the trees. Her posture alone told her that the girl knew what was coming. 

She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Be strong for ‘im.”

Silently Molly got to her and went to her father lying on the ground. Evie remained in the trees, watching. She couldn't hear the emotional parting between the father and daughter but she stood close by, ready to step in and take his place.

As she waited patiently Evie said her own goodbye.

“I'm sorry mam. Ah can't come for theur,” Evie whispered, wishing her mother could hear. “Someone’s *bairn needs me more...”

Molly began shaking, bent over her father's body. Evie stepped forward and pulled the blanket over Richard’s still face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorkshire dictionary  
> *Bairn - Child
> 
> I’ve decided I don’t like ‘Mutant Refugee’ as a title for this work anymore. It doesn’t seem to fit. What do you guys think? Do you like it? Can you suggest something better?
> 
> You'll be pleased to know that I've been writing a new and amazing plot for Evie! I'm so excited to get it started, but I wont until this is finished. It requires a lot of thinking and musical inspiration. But I'm fairly confident it'll be a whoppa! XD


	24. Shadows of the Past - Part II

A lone boat drifted silently across the Thames in the dead of night. The lights were out across the ruined city and clouds hid the moon and stars. Evie and Molly kept low and scanned their surroundings as they pushed their paddles into the water, carefully navigating the debris floating or protruding out of the murky water. The air around them was smoky and dense, which was both a hindrance and an aid.

Evie counted five lights. Soldiers. Each with a torch mounted gun. The lights darted against the heavy smoke that clung to the Thames gloomy water. 

She looked further down and saw the river bend for two miles before it winded out of sight and saw only three search parties on the South-East side of the river. That meant there would be about six small troupes within four miles of the riverside bank when they landed on the south side. That left plenty of room to sneak between the scouts especially with the smog concealing so much. They’d have to be cautious but swift once they were in the streets.

Steadily Evie approached the bank making sure to keep well out of sight. She held the boat back a few metres until the soldiers passed then quietly rowed to the bank and held the boat steady as Molly climbed out. She then gently pushed it down river in the hopes that if it was found, it wouldn’t give away their location too easily. 

Carefully they climbed the damp, brick steps leading to the street. Evie approached the top first but not before signalling Molly to remained low and out of sight. Slowly Evie raised her head above the last step and scanned the street. When she was certain it was clear she grabbed Molly’s hand and ran in between the buildings.

The two dashed between streets and buildings trying to put a good distance between them and the river. They crossed many streets before they heard the inevitable march of patrolling soldiers. Evie took a turn into a street she knew in the hopes of finding a urgent hiding spot. It was dark and foggy still as they ran down the street hand in hand as the ominous March headed straight towards them. 

“Evie,” Molly said quietly pointing to something on the ground. A cellar down on the street, broken from some kind of impact hit. Quickly they climbed down the steps into a brewery cellar and hid behind casks of ale and beer. 

Not a moment before they concealed themselves the troupe walked past. The torch flittered about unexpectedly, casting ominous shadows down into the dark cellar.

Luck was on their side. They both sighed in relief as the soldiers passed by without pause. 

Together the two crept about the brewery looking for urgent food and supplies. Evie took what food she could find behind the bar and in the kitchen, which consisted mostly of bar snacks. She took half a bottle of vodka and the pubs first aid box. 

Molly located and scavenged the lost property box finding some warm clothes and other essential items. The young girl wandered round the brewery with tired but curious eyes. She had hardly spoken since Evie found her and there was a lot they did not know about each other.

Molly walked through the pub slowly but stopped suddenly when her eyes landed on a withered plant in the corner. The frost had attacked it and turned its leaves brown and flaky. The flower heads off laid on the window sill shrivelled up and black.

Evie watched closely as she stood in front of the dead plant for a while, as if debating something. Then hesitantly she pulled off her gloves and hovered her hands over the plant. Her palms began to glow as if she were projecting sunlight from her hands. 

Slowly the brown frail leaves strengthened and turned a glossy green colour. The drooping stems straightened and blossomed, purple petals sprouted and fanned out. The plant doubled in size and almost seemed to shine with life. 

“That‘s ah beautiful gift, Molly.” Evie told her, walking over to inspect the plant closely.

She looked up at Evie, her eyes filled with fear and even shame. “The Chauvinists say that it’s a disease. They say that mutants are a menace and that we’re responsible for the food and power shortages...” 

Evie placed a hand on the girls slight shoulder. “Fowk always seh that about things thee don’t understan’. No one believes owt they say anymooar ‘n thee most certainly won’t doa wha’ they’re told.”

She showed a small sigh of relief. “Is that what they mean by the ‘British Bulldog?’”

“Theur best beleev it.”

The pulled together what they found and sat down to eat their meager meal. Evie’s fingers found their way round the neck of a beer bottle. She didn’t remember picking it up but was in no mood to put it down.

Silently they tucked into their paltry food but Evie didn’t miss Molly’s curious glances to the beer in her hand. 

She pushed the bottle across the table to the girl. 

The girl’s eyes lit up for a moment before they dimmed. “I’m underage.”

Evie sighed. “That’s t’ least o’ wee troubles right naw.”

Tentatively, Molly took a timid sip from the bottle. As the hoppy fluid brushed over her tongue the girl pulled a face, disgusted by the taste. Evie couldn’t help but laugh.

Molly giggled lightly, showing a small smile to Evie for the first time. 

After they ate Evie began studying a road made she had picked up from an abandoned petrol station. 

“Do you really think we can cross the channel to France?” Molly asked. 

Evie frowned. “It’s onny twenty-one miles across fra Dover ta Calais,” she began. “T’ Dover tunnel ‘n’ t’ area aroun’ will be swarmin wi’ soldiers so we’ll av ta steal eur boat fra nearby. But t’ French must be well aware ‘a’ summa is wrong sa we may well be met ont’ sea.”

“You don’t know that,” Molly pointed out definitely. 

“If Sussex could ‘ear t’ Battle o’ t’ Somme..France must o’ heard,” Evie said sternly. “Thee must av.”

“And wi’ all t’ satellites…” she paused, swallowing hard. “They must av seen. Atleast thee will.” 

They both fell silent as Evie pondered over the map further. “The safest route would be over the Kent Downs but we don’t get out of the urban areas until we reach Swanley.”

“How long will it take?” Molly asked.

Evie shrugged. “Eur couple days, ‘happen three. But afowa we reach t’ Downs we must finn’ ourselves um warmer clothes ‘n’ sleepin bags...” She trailed off before spotting the cheeky smile of Molly’s warm face. As if on cue the girl pulled up two sleeping bags, one in each hand. Filled with pride Molly stole an awarding swig of beer but pulled a sour face nonetheless. 

 

\-----

The two refugees were up before dawn in an attempt to break away from the great urban area and reach the safe countryside before light broke. They allowed themselves a couple gulps of brandy each in an attempt to bring warmth to them. The winter had settled in and frost covered the ground it a crystal like glaze. The temperature was dropping and Evie suspected that snow was on its way.

The cold light of dawn rose slowly, just as they turned their backs on the town of Swanley and walked to the Downs. It was too dark to tell if the town was occupied or not and they didn’t stick around to find out.

 

The heavy walking boots they looted from a sports shops crunched across the frosted grass. They carried a heavy rucksack each and were wrapped up tight to resist the cold. Yet despite the dire weather, heavy loads and their weariness, walking out onto the downs and seeing nothing but frosty, green hills lifted their spirits. It was a balm to their sore eyes and wounded souls. 

With their eyes set on the South East the refugees continued their journey towards asylum.

 

\----

 

As the sun was lowering in the sky, they spotted an old barn off in the distance. By the time they reached it it the horizon was basked orange and pink light that made the frosted grass sparkle.

Using an old metal trough to lit a fire they quickly ate a meager meal, climbed into their sleeping bags and fell onto a bed of hay. It was too treacherous to travel after dark and Evie suspected that although they hadn’t seen anyone for days, they most definitely weren’t the only ones hoping to cross the channel

On their second morning crossing the frosty downs Evie woke with her arms wrapped around Molly. They emerged from the barn to see the morning sun shining over snow covered hills. The air was brisk but the skies were clear but she suspected that the snow would would stay for some days to come. 

Conversation between them seemed to come easily now that they were out of London. The stress and fear formed a strong bond between the two but being out on the land had defined it...

“Av thee eva been t’ France?” Evie asked out of the blue.

“I went on a school trip to Normandy,” Molly’s answer hardly surprised Evie. Nearly every kid in the UK took that trip to the Bayeux War Cemetery. “Have you?”

Evie nodded. “Eur couple times. ah like t’ weather.”

“People normally rave about the food and wine,” Molly pointed out.

Evie answered with a shrug. “T’ wine aye. It’s gran’. Bur t’ food...kindeur overrated. Depends on wha’ theur orda ah guess.”

“Did you try frog?” 

“Hell no,” Evie snorted. 

“Let’s play a game,” Molly said in a tone distinctly half suggestion - half demand.

“Alreight duk, wha’ do jont ta play?” she asked with an amused smile.

Molly’s answer wasn’t so much an answer, but the start of the game of her choice. “Would you rather….eat a frog or a rat?”

“You kna it’s not goan to come ta ‘a’, right?” Evie said feeling her empty stomach grumble.

Sticking her chin in the air Molly defended her question. “I just think we need to be prepared for every eventuality,” she explained. “You never know what they might try and serve us.”

Evie burst out laughing, thrilled by the youngster’s quick wit. “Well it’s just a’ orl ah found dis then, isn’t it?” Evie reached into her rucksack and pulled out a book - a travel guide to France.

Molly flicked through as best she could with large gloves covering her small hands. “So, once we get to Calais, where do we go from there?”

“By naw ah imagine t’ French are aware summa’ is seriously wrong, sa they’ll av some kin’ o’ emergency relief set up by naw. Bur if not we’ll av ta find our way ta Paris, register as Asylum seekers ‘n take it from theear,” Evie explained.

“But won't they try to separate us?” Molly asked, overwhelming concern ripe in her tender voice.

Evie looked down at her and saw her own fear in the girl’s eyes. This poor girl had lost everything within the space of a few hours; her home, her family and her future. Evie knew that losing each other would be the worst thing for them both.

“They can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelys!
> 
> I’m so sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter, it wasn’t intentional.
> 
> Firstly life has been super hectic. As you know I have a new job but I’ve now moved into a flat with my boyfriend, and we’ve only just got rid of the boxes! Although we’re still on the hunt for furniture we’re thoroughly enjoying the freedom.
> 
> Politics are still depressing me and I’ve also having a little writer’s block at the moment. But I promise I’ll keep trying!
> 
> Sorry again you guys, I feel terrible T___T


End file.
